Angel Eyes
by Mistress Nika
Summary: The darkness can love, but it is the light it loves more than anything else. In the darkness, one is blind. But the light brings vision to the blind and hope to those who despair. FINISHED
1. Don't Touch the New Girl

Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Don't touch the New Girl"  
  
"..." speaking  
  
*...* thoughts  
  
.. communications between yami and hikari; also between Pierce and Amy  
  
~Disclaimer...It's all mine, mine MINE!!! I own everything!!! The world is mine! Bow before me! (gets knocked out by an unknown object)  
  
Misterious Voice: No she doesn't. She owns absolutely nothing. Honestly, I don't know why I bother saving her from the legal fiends that are lawyers.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright!" the frazzled teacher yelled over the bustling students just beginning to take their seats. "Alright! Settle down! We've got a new student and I want you to make her feel welcome!"  
  
By now everyone had reluctantly seated themselves and were awaiting the arrival of this new student. The last new student had been one Malik Ishtar. At this thought Yuugi glanced across the room where the blonde Egyptian was sitting, looking supremely bored...as were several others. Bakura sat a few rows over and a seat back, possessivly close to his hikari, with a disinterested, superior look. He was currently staring at a ceiling tile he had deemed worthy of his attention. Ryou seemed oblivious to his yami's inattention and was staring devotedly at the teacher, seemingly hanging on his every word. (not in a creepy "hot-for-teacher" kinda way! In the "I'm the star pupil who always does his homework" kinda way) Anzu was sitting in the desk next to Yuugi's, digging though her backpack, frantically searching for homework she seemed to have somehow misplaced. Yuugi's own yami sat in front of him. Though he could tell Yami was completely bored with the 'quaint customs' of this 'child prison' called high school, he was making an effort to seem intereted in the things going on. Seto Kaiba was, as usual, typing away at his laptop and completely ignoring anything and everything around him. Behind Yuugi sat Jounouchi, who was going though his dueling deck, staring almost obsessively at his favorite cards. Honda sat behind Jounouchi. He was making paper balls and preparing to begin his assualt of Bakura with them when the teacher announced the new student.  
  
The teacher opened the door and in walked a young girl with clever blue eyes lined in black and long raven hair. Her hair ended just at her knees and had a silver stripe down each side of it. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with an inner amusement and light as she took in the now-silent class that stared at her in rapt attention. Even the inattentive yami's had paused in their superior disdain for all the 'common humans' to glimpse this strange beauty who had graced their world.  
  
What caused most to stare was not her vibrant eyes, nor her silver-striped hair. It was her uniform... An extremely form-fitting white, short-sleeved shirt with a black tie in the front. A pleated, thigh-length, black and grey plaid 'school-girl' skirt over fish net black stockings. White, knee-high socks and chuncky black shoes. Topping off her ensemble was a black-leather studded bracelet and matching choker.  
  
"This is Angelica Pierceson." the teacher said as the girl took her place at the front of the class. Turning to the girl, he said, "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"  
  
The girl smiled warmly and put a hand on her hip. "Kay." she said offhandedly in a lightly accented voice. "I'm Angelica Pierceson. If you value your skins, you'll call me Pierce. I moved here from Osaka, not that you care. I'm seventeen, not that you care about that either. Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched. That's it. Call me Pierce and don't touch me and we'll get along fabulously!" All this was said in the kindest of tones and the most confident of voices. It also left most of the room speechless.  
  
She continued smiling brightly as the teacher said unsure, "Uhhh, yeah. Well, Miss Pierce. I'll assign you a buddy for today to show you around, if that's okay with you."  
  
Pierce shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." as if it had been a question.  
  
The teacher scanned the room until his eyes landed on the only person in the room still smiling. "Ryou Bakura." he said commandingly.  
  
Poor Ryou nearly jumped out of his seat at the teacher's mention of his name. "Y...yes?" he stuttered, his smile vanishing.  
  
"You'll escort Miss Pierce around today. Show her the school and the grounds. I'll grant you both special permission to miss this class, but I want you back in time for your next class. Understood?"  
  
Ryou stood up hesitantly and said, "Yes."  
  
However, his bloodthirsty yami narrowed his eyes at first the girl and then his hikari and growled ominously.  
  
The teacher had become quite familiar with Yami Bakura's 'quirks' as he put it. (psst! psst! that means he's scared of the homicidal yami! ^__^) He quickly added, "I suppose you can take your, uh...bro...cous...um, him with you."  
  
Bakura stood up and joined Ryou at Pierce's side.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Ryou asked in his unfailably sweet voice, his smile having returned.  
  
Pierce rolled her eyes once and said, "Whatever." She strode past the near identical boys and out into the hall, assuming both would join her. Actually, she didn't want to admit it, but she had no clue how to navigate this school. She hadn't moved here with the intention of attending the school. Why would she? She hadn't attended a school since the age of thirteen, when they had all dubbed her crazy. They said she had multiple personalitys, that she heard voices. That the voices told her what to do. She mentally scoffed. If they only knew. Back then she had been called Angel. She had been sweet and innocent, the perfect little angel. *In fact* she thought as Ryou joined her at her side, *He kinda reminds me of myself.*  
  
Appearently she had been staring for too long at the silver-haired bish. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist, pulling him flush against his body and glared at her. "You leave my hikari alone. Got it?" he growled at her.  
  
Pierce had to blink a couple times to refocus her attention on the present. When that was done she gave her standard answer. "Whatever." and rolled her cerulean eyes. But then she looked back as what he said clicked. "Hikari?" she asked looking at both with keen eyes.  
  
Ryou began to sputter. "Uh...yeah...that's...uh...yeah! That's just what he calls me! Y'know, nickname!"  
  
Bakura didn't say anything. He just glared at her over Ryou's shoulder.  
  
She once again rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." she said, pretending to lose interest and directing her gaze elsewhere. The taller boy's glare was giving her the creeps, not that she would admit to it. "So?" she said, trying to change the subject. "You gonna show me around or what?"  
  
"Introductions first." Ryou said kindly. "I'm Ryou Bakura. This is Yami Bakura." He gestured to the still glaring bish behind him.  
  
"Pierce." she said with an offer of her hand. Ryou gladly shook her hand, however Bakura didn't seem inclined to. So she didn't offer. "Wait, are you two related?" she asked, confused by the names and the possiveness of Bakura.  
  
"Well, kind of." Ryou began. "But not really. Um, it's complicated."  
  
"Che. What isn't?" Pierce responded casually while studying the wall of lockers on her left. "Lovers then?" she asked, only half paying attention. *Hey, isn't that supposed to be my locker?* she thought, growing bored with the conversation.  
  
Ryou just nodded while blushing. Bakura was about to make a bold declaration of how Ryou was HIS, but the girl had turned her back and begun to walk off, not paying him the slightest attention.  
  
To tell the truth, she could feel Bakura's maniacal angry stare on her back. But she had learned long ago not to show fear. Fear only shows weakness, and weakness makes you vulnerable. Besides, who said she was afraid of him!?  
  
Walking over to the locker that had caught her attention, she tapped it with a long manicured nail. "Hmm. It is." she said absently.  
  
"What?" a thoroughly confused Ryou asked.  
  
She spun on her heel and said brightly, "Nothing. So, are we just going to stand around here all day or what?"  
  
Ryou smiled again and said with a laugh, "No. Let's go."  
  
Ryou and Bakura showed Pierce around the school; Ryou pointing out the cafeteria, the gymnasium and everything else along the way. To tell the truth, she was becoming bored with Ryou's long winded descriptions of simple things. And the entire time Bakura continued to glare at her, making it appearant he did NOT like her! She just shrugged it off. What did she care if people liked her?  
  
You care. came the voice she had come to despise.  
  
Leave me alone, Amy. she replied angrily.  
  
The voice inside her head sounded slightly hurt. What? I'm just here to act as your conscience! Now I'm supposed to tell you that you want people to like you and to belong somewhere. Suddenly Amy burst out into laughter that filled Pierce's head and made her furrow her brow.  
  
Will you stop that!? Pierce yelled inside her mind. Other people live here too, you know!  
  
This just made the laughter increase in volumn and Pierce was looking seriously peeved.  
  
"Um, Miss Pierce?" Ryou asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm and pulling her to a stop.  
  
Pierce snapped her gaze to his face and made a "hm?" noise.  
  
"Well, you almost walked into that pillar." he said, motioning to the giant white column not three inches from her nose.  
  
She blinked in astonishment a few times before ducking her head, muttering a thank you and walking around it. Ryou heard her mumble something like "damn her" as they resumed walking.  
  
She's a bit odd, don't you think? Ryou asked his yami through their mental connection.  
  
Bakura laughed out loud. Odd like totally insane!  
  
Ryou thought of scolding his darker half, but instead just said, No, that's you.  
  
Ryou continued the tour of the school, noticing that once again the one they were supposed to be showing around had a glazed over look and wasn't paying much attention to anything. *She must have a lot on her mind,* he thought. *She did just move here. Maybe she's worried she won't make any friends. Well, I'll just have to be her friend then!* With that decided, he redoubled his efforts in gaining her attention.  
  
Amy had stopped her raucous laughter and actually seemed to be in deep thought. Pierce knew that couldn't be good. The last time Amy had a 'thought' they had gotten arrested. Or rather, Pierce had gotten arrested. Because, of course, no one believed her when she used the 'the voice in my head made me do it' defense. Well, actually they had believed her! And she had spent three months in a mental hospital because of it! When she escaped her parents had just decided to ignore their daughter's appearant insanity and let her do whatever she wanted.  
  
Hey P? Amy said cautiously.  
  
What? Pierce growled back.  
  
Pierce could feel Amy smile in sadistic amusement as she said, Did he just touch you?  
  
Pierce's eyes flew open wide and she stopped in midstride. Ryou and Bakura both stopped and looked back at her. They both watched several emotions flicker across her face. First shock, then realization, then...anger. Her eyes narrowed into slits and Ryou could swear they flashed red.  
  
"You...touched....me." she said slowly in barely controlled rage. "No one....touches....me." She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. *Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him.* she chanted in her mind.  
  
Ryou took a step back. Yami, what's going on? he asked, clearly afraid of recent developments.  
  
Bakura stepped in front of his hikari, ready to defend him from any attack. I don't know, koi. he said. But I'll protect you. He smiled wickedly. If things kept going the way they were, she was going to attack Ryou any second now. Bakura hadn't expected to be able to physically hurt the woman, his hikari wouldn't allow it. But if she attacked first, he knew Ryou wouldn't scold him for fighting back. He really didn't like her. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
*Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him...* Pierce continued her inner mantra, intent on fighting back her anger. She really didn't want to hurt Ryou. He had been nothing but kind to her. But she knew someone was going to walk away missing a limb if she wasn't careful. *Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him...* She opened her eyes to see Bakura shielding Ryou. She suddenly became very still and a cruel smirk played across her lips. *Well,* she thought. *There's a target I can't pass up.* 


	2. No Ordinary Girl

~Disclaimer... I own everything! (wham!)  
  
Mysterious Voice: What have I told you about that!? Someone's going to take you serious one day! Mistress Nika does not own yugioh nor anything else! *cough* 'cept me and a number of other bishys... @_@  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So sorry, but please expect this fic to take a turn for the dark for a few chapters. I just finished watching the anime "X" for the millionth time and I'm in a dark mood. Maybe I should watch "Magic Knights Rayearth". That'll put me back in a happy, goofy mood! ^__^  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"No Ordinary Girl"  
  
"Does someone want to tell me what happened?"  
  
The principle glared at the three students sitting before him.  
  
Pierce was currently sporting a split lip and some random scratches across her face, as well as a bruising and slightly swollen wrist. Her shirt was ripped at the shoulder and both sleeves hung on by a thread while her skirt had been ripped clean up the side revealing plenty of leg and a bit of hip. She had a large gash across the back of her left hand.  
  
Bakura was poking at the left side of his face. She had landed a good hard punch there and he could feel it beginning to swell. He'd have a black eye tomorrow for sure and maybe half his face. She had scratched his arms up good, after she had ripped the sleeves completely off his uniform. They were currently laying in the hallway somewhere forgotten.  
  
Poor Ryou had a single cut across his face and he looked close to tears. He sat looking at the principle with huge watery eyes.  
  
Pierce was trying to look as ashamed as possible while sneaking angry glances at Bakura, which were promptly and unabashedly returned. She sat with her legs tightly together, due to her ripped skirt, and her hands folded in her lap, her left hand bleeding profusly on what was left of her clothes. She kept her head bowed, her long hair falling forward and hiding the anger that still coursed though her eyes; except from the psychotic bishounen of which was the source of her anger...though she wasn't sure why. It had been Ryou who'd touched her after all.  
  
Bakura, completely unashamed of his behavior, sat staring angrily at the girl. He had to admit, she was good in a fight. His hikari had warned him at the start of the fight that any attempt to send her to the shadow realm would end in no sex for a month! So he had made do with his fists.  
  
"Alright!" the principle said angrily. "If no one wants to tell me, I'll just have to suspend you all for the coming week."  
  
Tears started streaming down Ryou's face and with one glance to the pathetic boy both Pierce and Bakura spoke up at the same time.  
  
"No!" they said simultaneously.  
  
After staring at each other angrily for a few moments, Pierce took the iniative. She sighed deeply and looked the principle squarly in the eye. "It's my fault. I attacked Bakura. He was only defending himself." She gestured to the sniffling Ryou and continued, "The only reason he got dragged into it is because we rolled over him and knocked him down. He wasn't really fighting so he shouldn't be punished." She bowed her head, waiting for judgement.  
  
Pierce couldn't figure out why she was acting this way though. Normally she would have told the principle exactly where to stuff it and walked out. But something about the sad, crying boy sitting next to her made her want to protect him. He seemed so innocent and naive, deserving of her protection. Unlike Bakura who somehow managed to enrage her with just a glance.  
  
The principle sighed and said, "Alright Miss Pierceson, I'll give you credit for telling the truth. However, it doesn't change the fact that both you and Yami Bakura were fighting on school grounds. I'll let Ryou go, seeing as I doubt he was involved in this...dispute. You two though will be suspended from school for one week. I'll allow you to finish out this week, Miss Pierceson, because you are new and need to familarize yourself with our school. Yami Bakura, you will be suspended for this week and will return next Monday. Angelica Pierceson, you will be suspended next week. Perhaps some time away from each other will calm your tempers." A simple glance at the evil glares Pierce and Bakura were giving each other was enough to dispel any thought of 'calm tempers'. "Ryou, you may return to class after you have the nurse look at that cut. Bakura, you are to get your things and leave this building at once. Miss Pierceson, you also may return to class after visiting the nurse. I'll find someone else to be your guide for today and have them meet you at the nurse's."  
  
Bakura stormed out of the office without a word to anyone but Ryou. All he said was, "I'll see you at home."  
  
Ryou sniffled some more and followed a silent Pierce out.  
  
As the nurse tended to their wounds, beginning with Pierce because of her multiple injurys, Pierce said, "Gomen, Bakura-san. I shouldn't have attacked your yami, but I did warn everyone I don't like to be touched."  
  
Ryou nodded, but didn't look her in the face. "It's okay. I forgot. I shouldn't have touched you." He paused and the nurse began wrapping a bandage around the rather deep gash in Pierce's hand. "And it's Ryou, if you please. He's Bakura."  
  
Pierce nodded and they sat in tense silence for another minute until the nurse finished on Pierce and told her to go on outside where her guide was waiting. As she reached the door Ryou called out to her.  
  
"Matte!" he called.  
  
She turned and saw he looked confused.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'my yami'?" Ryou asked carefully.  
  
Pierce just smiled and said, "Well, his name is Yami Bakura. He called you hikari. You told him not to send me to the shadow realm. And he seems like a psycho while you seem very sweet. It's obvious he's your dark half." With that she slipped out the door, leaving a stunned Ryou to stare at where she had been standing.  
  
*That is no ordinary girl.* he thought to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Shichini Kiwi Kasa=Thank you! I've put a lot of thought into Pierce and Amy's characters, including creating a long winded history that I'm not sure I'll even put in the fic. And as for whether or not Amy is her yami, well...that's a secret. ^__^ Who knows? She could just have split-personalities! LOL  
  
Jodea Moondreamer=Arigatou! Your reviews are always so wonderful! Not all yami's are crazy! I know that! And Amy just likes picking on Pierce. But there's a reason for Amy's slightly psychotic tendencies. And no, not because she's a 'crazy yami'. ^__^  
  
Kieran of the Rose/Lady Miroku= ^__^ Thank you! 


	3. The New Guide

~Disclaimer...(looks around nervously) I own everything... (wham!) @__@  
  
Mysterious Voice: She owns nothing. (mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Pegasus)  
  
Nika: Pegasus!!? I thought you were Murakumo from Blue Seed!!! And to think I let you hit me!  
  
Pegasus: It's not my fault you got your bishys mixed up...  
  
Nika: Who let you in my fic!? ...... Who let you in my HOUSE!? (eyes turn red)  
  
Pegasus: (begins looking for a way out) Uhhh...I think I hear someone calling me! (runs away)  
  
Nika: (chases after him with her trademark giant mallet) Come back here, you singing wino fruit!! Take your punishment like the man you're not!!  
  
Pegasus: (animefall) 'Singing wino fruit'? Where'd you get that!?  
  
Nika: (drops the giant mallet, puts on glasses, whips out a video screen and pointer and displays the evidence) Well, (1)I have a song called "Face Up, Face Down" sung by you...*shudder* creepy! (2)You're always seen with a glass of wine. AND!! (3)You have an abnormal obsession with Kaiba! ^__^  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"The New Guide"  
  
Pierce closed the door behind her, an amused smirk on her face. She did so enjoy confusing people like that. Looking up she saw a tall boy with unruly blond hair standing before her.  
  
"Hey! I'm your new guide, Jounouchi Katsuya!" he said with an ear-splitting grin. He held his hand out to her and she just looked at it. Suddenly he pulled his hand back and looked sheepish. "Oops! I forgot! You don't wanna be touched."  
  
As he self-consciously scratched the back of his head, Pierce couldn't help but take an immediate liking to this boy. "No, it's alright." she said with a slight chuckle. "I don't mind as long as I iniate the contact."  
  
She held out her bandaged hand to him and he carefully took it, noticing the bandage. "That looks like it hurt." he commented. "Uh, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
Pierce smiled back at him and said, "No. Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I was kinda wondering, why don't you like being touched?"  
  
Pierce lowered her head and thought about it for a minute before looking back up. "Well, I'm not really sure." she said hesitantly. "I just don't like it. It's not as bad when a girl touches me. I just get kinda freaked out, but I never hurt them. But when a guy touches me without my consent in any way, I just go postal on them."  
  
Now Jounouchi looked concerned, and a bit angry. His eyes grew dark and he lowered his voice to a whisper. Leaning in a bit closer he said, "Did anyone...ever...hurt you?"  
  
Pierce's eyes opened wide and she began waving her hands in front of her. "No! No! Nothing like that!" she said forcefully. "I honestly don't know why I'm like this! Maybe it's Amy and not me! Gets kinda hard to seperate our issues at times!"  
  
She laughed as she said the last bit, but Jounouchi could tell it was forced laughter. "You sure? You can tell me and I'll beat the guy up for you, if you want!"  
  
"No. I'm sure." she said, a bit more calm now. "I mean, one guy tried it, back in Egypt. But I had a friend with me and he nearly killed him for trying it."  
  
"Egypt?" Jounouchi questioned. "I thought you came from Osaka?"  
  
Pierce just laughed, glad that he hadn't noticed her unfortunate slip-up in the mention of Amy and had decided to get off the previous subject. "Yeah, but I lived in Cairo with my grams until I was fourteen. Then I moved to Japan to be with my parents. Hmph! Some parents..."  
  
"Ah. Sooo..." Jounouchi decided that her history might be a touchy subject. "I saw Bakura when he came back for his stuff..." Jounouchi glanced to the side and shuffled his feet slightly. "He looked...uh...how do I say this?" Suddenly he turned to face her with the same wide grin as before. "You beat the crap out of him!"  
  
Both of them laughed together and after a moment Pierce said, "Yeah, but he beat the crap out of me too!" She tapped her newly stitched lip with a finger.  
  
Jounouchi continued laughing and said, "Yeah, but still! I sure wish I could've done that! But that psycho'd kill me!"  
  
Pierce laughed again. She couldn't put her mental finger on it, but for some reason she felt like she knew him. Everything about him seemed familar. From his blonde hair, to his kind brown eyes, and especially his personality. Like he was an old friend. Someone she loved like a brother. And she'd learned to trust her feelings.  
  
"RING!!!" Suddenly bells ringing filled the halls of the school and after a moment students began fleeing the rooms in panic.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Jounouchi looked around a few times before saying, "That's the fire alarm! We gotta get out!" He reached out to take her by the arm, but then remembered what had just happened to Bakura for that. Before he could do anything else, Ryou and the nurse came flying out of the room behind them.  
  
"This way!" the nurse called and all three of them followed her down the hall and out a side door.  
  
Students were crammed onto the front lawn. Some looked nervous while others just looked put out. Pierce heard one saying something about stupid drills. But as an explosion rocked the building and glass rained down on the students and teachers all thoughts of a drill was put to rest. Flames licked the roof and black smoke bellowed out the broken windows.  
  
"Look out!" she heard someone yell. Turning to face them she completely missed what they had been yelling about. A large support beam had been shot out of the building like a rocket in the explosion and was barreling down on her, about to crush her under it's weight. Something hit her hard around the waist, expelling the wind from her lungs and knocking her to the ground. As she lay on the grass strugling for breath with her eyes clamped shut, she felt a weight crushing her body. Not long after that she felt the weight lift, allowing air to reach her aching lungs. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened her eyes. And was startled to see a pair of shimmering amethyst eyes staring back at her.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Oooohhhh! Pretty eyes! Can anybody guess who's they are? ^_^ "And Mistress Nika said 'let there be romance' and lo! There was. And it was good."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Shinchini Kiwi Kasa=Oooh no! Calm tempers are far from happening! Just wait! Wait until they both get back to school! ^__^  
  
SuperhumanChichi=Thank you! Actually, I don't this this fic is very good compared to some of my others. But thank you for the complement! I'm gonna read your fics and review them because you were so nice! Don't know when I'll get to though. 


	4. Old Friends

~Disclaimer...I own everything! (dodges a blow)  
  
Nika: Ah-ha!! (grabs mystery weapon) This is where my Mushy Mallet went!! (glares at Pegasus) What are you still doing here anyway? I thought I sent you to sing Anzu to sleep everynight!  
  
Pegasus: Well, I did. But she died two minutes into the first chorus! The M.E. said both ear drums had simultaneouly burst and she had suffered a major brain anurism. I thought it was in my best interest to leave promptly. (looks confused) The most bizzar things have been happening ever since I cut that first album... People have been dying all over the world while listening to it. (eyes light up) Do you think there was something in the water!?  
  
Nika: -_- No, I don't think there was anything in the water... And am I going to be stuck with you now??  
  
Pegasus: Yep! ^__^ Once a bish makes it into the disclaimer, there's no stopping them!!  
  
Nika: -_- ..........fine. Just don't sing...  
  
Pegasus: Okay! "Welcome all my honored guests. To the ultimate duel with the best of the best..." (continues singing)  
  
Nika: -_- He doesn't listen very well, does he? (pops in earplugs) Well, I guess you better go read the new chapter before your eardrums burst and your brain explodes!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Old Friends"  
  
Pierce stared up into those gorgeous eyes, feeling herself beginning to get lost in their depths. They seemed so kind and warm, yet at the same time hard and unforgiving. Those eyes told her about this soul. A soul that had seen so much suffering and still managed to survive. A familiar soul. Familiar eyes. Familiar for a reason.  
  
"Malik!" came Yuugi's frantic cry as he, Yami and Anzu came running. "Is she alright?"  
  
Ignoring their questions, Malik stood and reached out a hand to her which she took without hesitation.  
  
"Malik-chan!" she exclaimed, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The second she was standing she surprised everyone by throwing her arms around Malik and squealing like a little girl.  
  
Malik just laughed and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you missed me."  
  
Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she removed herself from him and blushed deeply. She coughed once, trying to regain her cool, and said blandly, "Well, yeah. I mean...yeah."  
  
Yuugi, Yami, Anzu, Jou and Ryou all sported looks of complete shock and confusion.  
  
*Now wait.* thought Ryou. *This girl just attacked my yami and managed to live. And she just hugged Malik. And managed to live. In fact, he seemed to like it! What's going on here?*  
  
"What's going on here?" Anzu voiced.  
  
"Yeah, do you two know each other or something?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Pierce chuckled, still a bit embarrased about her previous behavior. "Yeah," she said. "Malik and I were sorta friends back in Egypt. I haven't seen him since I moved to Japan three years ago though."  
  
Malik laughed again and said amusedly, "Then I suppose you didn't see me in the class?"  
  
Once again, Pierce blushed. "Uh, yeah. heh-heh. I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"That's obvious." Malik replied and gestured to the chunk of metal that was currently sticking out of the ground where she had been standing.  
  
"Oh my!" Pierce breathed. "That would have hurt."  
  
"That's an understatement!" Anzu laughed.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Yuugi offered. "Why don't we all talk more at my grandfather's game shop? They've dismissed school because of the fire, so we can leave now."  
  
"That sounds nice." Ryou said. "But I'd better get home and tend to my yami. You know, keep him from poking his wounds and making them worse."  
  
There was a collective forced laugh at that. Everyone who knew Bakura knew Ryou wasn't joking. The yami had a sick addiction to pain. In fact, he probably enjoyed every blow Pierce gave him.  
  
"I would Yuugi" said Anzu, "But I think I'll go in early to work and see if I can get some extra money."  
  
"Oh, okay" Yuugi replied. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school...if there is school tomorrow."  
  
Anzu laughed a bit and looked back at the building as she left. It looked like the flames were receeding and the firemen had it under control.  
  
Yuugi turned to Pierce with a smile on his face. "So, you wanna come?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Pierce looked between Yuugi, Yami and Jou, then looked to Malik. "Well, if your Malik's friends, then I guess so."  
  
"They're not my friends." Malik said coldly. "And you shouldn't go."  
  
"Malik!" Yuugi gasped, shocked by his words. "That's not nice!" Sure, it was true they weren't exactly friends. Malik had tried to kill them. They'd fought back. But he thought that was all in the past. Yuugi had tried to be nothing but kind to Malik ever since. He even convinced Yami to be civil to him. Mailk had barely acknowledged them even though. But it didn't seem to Yuugi that Malik still held the same hatred for them as he once did. So his sudden hostility didn't make sense. What could have brought it on?  
  
Malik turned away, intent on leaving, but turned back when he felt a hand on his arm. Pierce stood looking at him with confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
*I can't let her socialize with them.* Malik thought to himself. *I don't want her to get hurt again.* His gaze turned to Yami and his eyes narrowed in surpressed anger. *Especially the pharaoh. That canine, Jounouchi, might be alright. But she must stay away from the pharaoh!* His eyes softened when they met her cerulean ones again and a gentle smile found it's way onto his face. *I will keep her safe and happy. No matter what.*  
  
Pierce couldn't understand. She knew Malik wasn't the kindest person in the world, but he had always been so protective of her. She knew his soul was good deep inside, so the only reason she could think of for his attitude was that he thought one of them would hurt her. Looking them over, she couldn't see how. Yuugi was so sweet and innocent, like Ryou. Another hikari. Jounouchi was a goof, but she could tell he would never hurt her. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve.  
  
What about the other one? Amy asked from within.  
  
What about him? Pierce questioned back.  
  
Do you trust him not to hurt us?  
  
I don't see why he would. He's little Yuugi's yami and I'm pretty sure he would never go against his hikari's wishes! Pierce shot back.  
  
Take a good look at him and tell me what you feel, tenshi. Amy said surprisingly gentle.  
  
Pierce couldn't help but go along. Looking at Yami, she relayed her feelings honestly. Taking a mental breath, she said, I feel...lost. Like I should know him. Like everyone should know him, but I just can't seem to place him. It's an odd sense of deja vu. Like with Jounouchi, but different. With him, I feel...I don't know. Respect, awe, like he commands attention. But also, slightly afraid. He makes me want to run. Not really from him, but from something to do with him. Why do I feel this way, Amunet? It was a rare occasion when Pierce would use Amy's real name. Whenever she did though, she always recived an equally rare honest answer.  
  
She heard Amy sigh in response. I can't tell you, tenshi. Maybe someday I will, but for now you're just too young. You have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to weigh it down with things better left in the broken stones of Kehmet. Just try to stay away from the dark one. And stay close to Malik. He can protect you from things I can't just yet.  
  
Pierce was brought back to reality by Malik's gentle prodding voice. "Angel." he said softly. "Angel, what does she say?"  
  
Malik was one of the few people that knew about Amy. In fact, Pierce couldn't remember a time when he didn't know. He was also the only person who could call her Angel and get away with it. When she had forbidden her family and friends from calling her by that ridiculously ill-suited nickname, he was the only one who defied her and persisted in calling her by it. Smiling, she could remember a particular incident when an older boy had made the mistake of calling her Angel, along with some rather nasty words, and then pulling her hair. It had taken all Malik's strength to pull her off the boy. That was another thing about Malik. He was the only one, other than her dearly departed grandmother, who could touch her without getting a violent reaction. (Which explains why she didn't attack him when he knocked her out of the way of the rocket-propelled steel)  
  
She smilled sweetly at him and said, "She agrees with you. I shouldn't go." Then her trademark smirk returned and she said, "She also says I should go home and use my extra free time to finish unpacking!"  
  
She walked a few steps before turning around to say, "Hey, Jounouchi! Be my guide tomorrow then?"  
  
She winked playfully at him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. He managed to nod and she spun on her heels calling a farewell as she left.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Alright, I don't know who I'm pairing Pierce with! There's a choice between Yami Bakura, Jounouchi, Malik and Yami. But for her to be paired with Bakura, that would mean heartache for poor Ryou. And for her to be paired with Jounouchi would mean a major change in my plot. I think I could work in her with Yami, but that's the least likely pairing in my book. I started out with her paired with Malik. I wanted it to be secret, but here are the pairings I have planned so far. Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yuugi, Malik/Pierce, Seto/Jounouchi, Honda/Anzu or Mai/Anzu. I'm also thinking of maybe adding in some Otogi/another OC or Otogi/Mai, depending on if I pair Mai with Anzu or not. So what do you think? Help me out here. Who should Pierce be paired with? Please tell me!! I need help!  
  
Actually, the way it's going now it'll end up this way. Pierce paired lightly with Bakura in a playful sort of way (you'll see what I mean when they both get back to school) and her paired heavily with Malik.  
  
Oh, one more thing. You can expect probably two chapters during the week and maybe one on the weekend. My internet time has been cut down through the week to 6pm to 6am because my mother's doctor might call. She'll be going in the hospital soon. And there's usually company I'm forced to socialize with on the weekend. That means I have more time to write, but less time to actually post it through the week. And less time to write but more time to post on the weekend.... Did that make sense?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Shichini Kiwi Kasa: hee-hee-hee I'm known for quickly advancing relationships, so you never know! But unlike some other authors, I try to give them reasons to love each other. Not like 'oh we just met and all but I love you for no reason!'. Kinda like how Pierce and Malik know each other from their time in Egypt. And she and Bakura have a lot in common. *coughexplosionsbloodmischiefmakingcough* And if you haven't guessed already, she and Jounouchi know each other from a "long time ago"! LOL And yes, Jounouchi is a pathetic weakling compared to the silver haired dark god that is Yami Bakura! ^__^ No offense to Jounouchi-kun! I just think Bakura would use him to wipe his blood off the floor! Sorry Jounouchi-kun!  
  
Jounouchi: Hmph! *mumbles*  
  
lilhillbillie: GOMEN NASAI!!! I'm sooo sorry!! I was going to tell you! I promise! I just don't want to force my friends to read my fics just so I can get reviews!! And hey! Who said she has a Sennen Item!? (eyes dart back and forth shiftily) I don't remember saying that! "Pegasus!!" (looks around for said bishounen) Who says she has to have a Sennen Item to have a yami!? O_O Oops! No! I mean, she doesn't have a Sennen Item OR a yami!! Yeah, that's it! And yes, I am going to finish my InuYasha fics. They've just been put on a back burner. I suppose I could post what I've got of "Unleashed", but I don't consider it enough to constitute a chapter. Hey! I've got eleven fics in the works! I can't post chapters for all of them all the time! And Jodea's plotbunnies have multiplied beyond her control and have taken over my house! They're forcing my bishys out!!! O_O Not to mention forcing me to start new fics when I know I should be working on my old ones!  
  
Chibi Key: First I have to say that anything with the word "chibi" in the name is instantly glompable. Next, YAY!!! (glomps Chibi Key) You hope for Malik!? Me too!! I mean, I don't HOPE for Malik! I KNOW how it's going to turn out! *cough* No, really! -_- ......Okay I don't!! *sigh* Thank you for reviewing though. I take it you're a Malik fan? ^__^ 


	5. Dreams of Kehmet

~Disclaimer...I own everything! But I'm having a "Who-wants-Pegasus" sale. Anyone want him?? Please! He's free! And he comes with his own background music!  
  
Pegasus: You're selling me!?  
  
Nika: NO!! Were you not listening!? I'm giving you away! Who in their right mind would buy you?  
  
Yuugi: Excuse me. I'm here to buy Pegasus. ^_^  
  
Nika: Well, okay. That's one person...what are you gonna do with him anyway?  
  
Yuugi: Oh that's easy! I'm going to make him wear a dress and sing I'm a little teapot while doing the moves on a crowed street just outside the Kaiba Corp. building! ^__^  
  
Nika: That sounds fun! Make sure to invite me! Oh! I bet we could make a fortune selling tickets to that! (bashes Pegasus into unconsciousness) Quick Yuugi! Get the dress! ^____^  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Dreams of Kehmet"  
  
As Yami watched Pierce leave, he had a sudden rush of guilt. He couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything to hurt her. If fact, it was Malik who had so coldly told her not to be around them. Yami couldn't help but like the girl instantly. There was something familiar about her that drew him to her. Not in a romantic way, nor even that powerfully. It just seemed he should know her and be kind to her. He wanted to ponder it a bit further, but something was bothering him.  
  
"Malik." he said to the blonde Egyptian. "Who were you two talking about?"  
  
Malik just scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about, pharaoh."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Malik!" Yami warned. "I want to know who that girl really is and who you two were talking about!"  
  
Malik studied the pharaoh's face. He could tell he was serious, but that never stopped Malik before. What did surprise him was the concern hidden deep behind Yami's hardened eyes. Concern for a girl he didn't even know. And also...guilt. *You should feel guilty.* Malik thought. *If you had put aside your foolish pride you would have seen the truth. You could have spared her pain.*  
  
He was in no mood to deal with this. Turning to leave he said, "You don't need to know anything! Just stay away from her, pharaoh!" And with that he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pierce was happier than she had been in quite a while. Since she moved to Japan her life had been a living hell. But now she had not only met Jounouchi who she could tell was going to be a good friend, but Malik was here as well! Smiling and humming to herself as she walked she didn't see the person standing in her way with his back turned.  
  
WHAM! She slammed into the person hard, knocking her to her butt and making him stumble forward a few steps.  
  
"Itai.." she whined as she rubbed her already sore behind, remembering a fierce kick Bakura had landed there earlier. *This really is a day of near-death experiences.* she thought.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" an irate male voice demanded.  
  
Looking up at the imposing figure, her eyes widened into saucers. She had just collided with Seto Kaiba! And he was none too happy about it! He glared down at her, fire smoldering in his eyes. That's when she noticed something strange. His eyes were almost exact replica's of hers. Odd. Glancing around, she looked desperatly for someone to save her should he decide he's in a killing mood today. Then she took in the long white limo parked next to them. Appearently he had been just about to get in. *Oh, he's gonna kill me!* she thought despairingly.  
  
Amy laughed good-naturedly. Oh be calm! she laughed. He's not going to kill us!  
  
Speak for yourself! Pierce said vehemently. You're already dead!  
  
Why, I'm hurt! And I'll have you know I am very much alive!  
  
Her inner dispute was interupted when Kaiba cleared his throat in impatience. "Well?" he said.  
  
"Oh!" she started, getting to her feet as fast as possible. Once standing she bowed deeply and said, "I'm very sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Please forgive me."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. "You're that girl who beat up Bakura, aren't you?" His voice was slightly less angry this time he spoke and was tinged with slight curiosity.  
  
"Ano...heh...define 'beat up'." Pierce said respectfully while rubbing her bruised wrist.  
  
With a smirk more suited to her own face, he said, "Beat up as in you attacked him and managed to survive while inflicting injury to his body."  
  
She chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess I did then. Is he really that dangerous?"  
  
"You have no idea." Kaiba said distantly as he turned away and began to get into the limo. He paused before shutting the door to study the girl. Normally he would have completely forgotten a person as insignificent as her by now, but somehow she had caught his attention. He took in her ripped clothes, bandaged hand and lacerated face. Somehow he had trouble imagining her causing much harm to anyone. But he could tell there was more to her than she let on. It was her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes spoke volumns.  
  
With a sigh he asked, "Do you need a ride somewhere?"  
  
Startled as she was, all she could do was stare.  
  
Impatient once again, he gestured to her state of dress and said, "It's hardly appropriate for you to walk down the street like that. Someone may decide to take advantage of your fragile state."  
  
The very thought that someone could take advantage of this girl in that way was enough to enrage Kaiba.  
  
She wasn't sure why he was offering, but she wasn't about to turn him down. He most certainly had a point. And if he entertained any such ideas...she could easily escape. There was sure to be more shadows inside the limo than there would be on the street at noon with the sun bright overhead.  
  
Climbing in beside him, she thanked him and shut the door. Then she gave directions to her house.  
  
They rode in silence for a while, each one studying the other while pretending not to.  
  
Pierce, like most people, had emence respect for Seto Kaiba. He was powerful, wealthy and handsome. A fearsome combination. But she was not one to normally show anything but defiance to the power and respect those like him demanded. What made her speak humbly to him was something else. *The dreams.* she thought. *I've seen him in my dreams.*  
  
~~~~Pierce's dream~~~~~  
  
She's standing on a high stone balcony looking down on a tumultous crowd below clad in scant tunics of white. Eight women in shear white dresses flank her, their bodys adorned with scented, holy oils and bands of gold. Their sable hair in perfect coifures, gold and jewels woven in them. Each one wears the mark of Isis on their foreheads. She is dressed similarly, but her dress is of spun gold, and on her head sits a mighty crown of gold encrusted with sapphires. She represents the embodiment of the Great Mother Goddess, Isis. They are the nine priestesses of the Temple of Isis.  
  
A chant rolls on waves of thunder spoken from the lips of the crowd. "Isis, Isis, Isis." They call for her.  
  
She remains eternally still, watching all as is her duty. As the Goddess Isis watches over heaven and earth, so too she watches over the ceremony about to take place.  
  
All eyes turn from her to face the site below and the crowd falls silent.  
  
Below, on a platform of gold, two rows of hooded priests emerged from the temple carrying a man's writhing body over their heads. He crys out for his foreign god to save him, but no reply comes. The priests place him on the altar and tie his feet and arms down before backing respectfully away.  
  
This man is the honored sacrifice to Osiris. His blood will flow and the earth will blossom once more, giving life to the people of Kehmet. However he is of another land, far off to the east. He doesn't realize how priviledged he is to be chosen. His death will give life to thousands. And still he calls upon his god to save him.  
  
A chant fills the air once more, this time led by the hooded priests. "Osiris, Osiris, Osiris." they intone, a call to the Great God to decend to them and accept this sacrifice.  
  
A man emerges from the temple wearing a gold and purple headress over his cinnamon brown hair. A long white cape falls from his broad shoulders down his back. His upper arms and wrists are adorned with gold bands and a large gold ankh rests on his bare chest. In his right hand he carries a golden staff.  
  
He is the High Priest chosen by Osiris to represent him on earth; just as she is the High Priestess chosen by Isis herself.  
  
She cannot help herself but smile on the form of her brother. Yes, she knows this priest personally. As Osiris and Isis are siblings, so too are they.  
  
The crowd gathered below falls into a raucous cacophony of cheers as he stands before the sacrifice and rasies his staff above his head. Two of the robed priests move forward and hold the sacrifice still as he thrashes wildly from side to side, trying in vain to escape. The high priest raises his other hand above his head and clenches the hilt of his staff. Pulling his hands apart, the hilt is removed to reveal a blade in it's place. The crowd cheers louder and the symbolance of their god thrusts the blade into the man, splitting his chest open to reveal the organs within. Replacing the hilt on the staff, her brother reaches into the dying man's chest and pulls out his heart. He holds the heart up for all to see as the other priests untie the now lifeless body and hurl it down the temple steps, the blood flowing down as the mighty Nile is replenished with his life essence. The heart is tossed into the sacrificial flame, signifying the end of the ceremony and the beginning of a night of celebration.  
  
The high priest leaves the platform, followed by his priests and returns inside the temple. She smiles once more and leads her priestesses inside as well. This night is far from over.  
  
~~~~~End~~~~~  
  
Looking over at the still form of Kaiba she thought, *Yes, that was definately him I saw in my dream last night. But what does it mean?* She expected a response from her ever present other half, but all she recieved was silence.  
  
Amy? she asked, and still only silence. Amy, are you there? No voice greeted her, but she could feel the overwhelming emotions of love and respect coming from deep within her. She was there; she just wasn't answering.  
  
Sudden movement caught her eye and she leaned fearfully back as Kaiba reached toward her. His eyes glowed with malicious intent. She was frightened, the dream fresh in her mind. So she did the only thing she could think of. She disappeared. Or rather, that's how it looked to Kaiba. One moment she was there, the next she was gone.  
  
He froze as his hand fell on the phone beside her. He studied the seat where she had just been, confusion playing over his normally stoic features.  
  
*Uh-oh!* Pierce thought from her hiding place. *He was just reaching for the phone! And I had to go and disappear like an idiot!* She mentally banged her head against a very sturdy wall while cursing her foolishness. *Damn it! Now what do I do!? I can't just leave! He'll go around telling everyone I just disappeared out of his car!* She sighed audibly, which made him cock his head to the side while continuing to study the seat. *Only one thing I can do I guess...*  
  
Appearing to grow out of the shadows, she returned to her previous position, looking very ashamed. "I'm very sorry." she began. "You looked a bit frightening when you reached in my direction. I just assumed you were going to hurt me. It...it was just a reaction."  
  
"What was a reaction?" he questioned, not moving from his position. "What did you do?"  
  
She coughed once and said, "Yes, well. Please keep this a secret?" After recieving a nod for her troubles she began to explain. "I became shadow. I...I don't know how, but for as long as I can remember I've been able to walk through shadows. To disappear into one and reemerge elsewhere. It's not a trait shared by my family and I don't know why I have it. I just do. Only one other person knows...still alive. My grandmother knew and she said it was a gift from Nephthys. That she had seen fit to gift me with her aspects."  
  
Kaiba was silent for a moment as her words sunk in. Staring into her eyes, only inches apart, he could see himself reflected in them.  
  
Suddenly he jumped as his pager went off again. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked the number. Just as he expected. Looking at Pierce he said in a solemn tone, "My pager went off. It's on vibrate. That's why I reached toward you. I was reaching for the phone. I would never hurt you."  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and proceeded to yell at the person on the other end. Something about Kaiba Corp. Pierce couldn't tell what. She was shocked that he hadn't said anything about her little secret, well one of her little secrets. Maybe he thought she was insane. But then, he had seen with his own eyes, and seeing is supposed to be believing. Maybe he thought HE was insane! She had expected at least some reaction! But instead all she got was an explaination about a pager. And his strange declaration that he would never hurt her. It was strange the way he had said it. With a cold tone, but great emotion behind it. What was that emotion? She struggled to place it. Protectiveness. Yes, that was it. He sounded almost protective. Of what? Of her? Why would he be? He barely knew her.  
  
Amy? she tried once again. She knew she was there. She just wasn't answering. AMUNET!! Answer me! she shouted. I'm tired of this game of yours! At this, she heard Amy sigh.  
  
No game, tenshi. I just think it's better if I remain silent for now.  
  
What? Why? Now Pierce was growing concerned. Amy had a knack for speaking what was on her mind and was never silent in such a situation.  
  
To explain why I remain silent would require a lengthy explaination of other things. Things you shouldn't know just yet.  
  
But, you will tell me...eventually? Won't you?  
  
She felt Amy smile. When the time comes, no explaination will be necessary. Now return your attention without. We're home.  
  
Just as she felt Amy slide away, back into the darkness, the car pulled to a stop. Kaiba spoke into the phone and told the person to hold on. As Pierce opened the door and prepared to make a quick exit he reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." he said. "I don't believe in magic, so there's nothing to tell. Trust me."  
  
She smiled sincerly at him and nodded. "I do."  
  
He released her arm and she got out, but he said, "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Amu...uh, Pierce." she replied. *Weird.* she thought to herself. *Why did I almost call myself Amunet?*  
  
"Well, Pierce. I hope we meet again." With that said, Kaiba closed the door and the limo drove off.  
  
After standing on the sidewalk like an idiot for a few minutes, Pierce went inside and made herself a sandwich since her parents weren't home.  
  
~~~~Inside Amy's Chamber~~~~~  
  
Deep inside Pierce's mind, in a place sealed to her, Amunet sat studying her fingers.  
  
"She's starting to remember." she said to no one in particular. "This can't be a coincidence. It was Isis who offered her father the job and suggested they move here. She was the one who insisted that Pierce attend the high school. Perhaps it's time I had a talk with Isis Ishtar. And Malik as well. He must know of my wishes in order to act accordingly. Yes. Tonight I will seek them both out."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) sorry for the late update. I've been working on it, but the only thing I had planned for this chapter was for Pierce to meet Kaiba. I hadn't a clue what would happen before, during or after. Well, since everyone who's asked for a certain pairing has asked for Pierce/Malik, that's what you get. Next chapter, the Ishtars get a visit from Amunet.  
  
(A/N-2) "Kehmet" is the name of ancient Egypt. Nephthys is the personification of darkness and all that belongs to it. Her attributes were passive, rather than active. She was the opposite of Isis in ever respect, but was her sister and they were never seen apart. Isis represents the visible world, while Nephthys represents the invisible. Day and night.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
lilhillbillie: Nope! You didn't let the cat out of the bag! (scoops said cat back into said bag) Here's your plotbunnies! All two hundred of them! Take them! TAKE THEM I SAID!!! They're heavy!! *sweatdrop* I really don't have enough of a chapter of "Unleashed" to beta... Sorry. But I promise I'll get to work on it soon! (gets distracted) Oh look! I just got a new episode of Yami no Matsuei! lalalala (goes off to watch it) (comes back to finish the reviews) Oh, my mom's having two operations. One in about a week and another this summer. I don't know enought to explain really. I just know the first one isn't really dangerous but the second one will lay her up for a while. Thanks for asking.  
  
Kasa-chan: Thank you! Your review convinced me that Pierce and Malik are MADE for one another!! Bwahahahaha!!!! Behold, the almighty power of the AUTHORESS!!! *cough* And her reviewers!  
  
Choas Babe: O_O Oh my KAMI!!! You're the first person to yell at me like that to update! ^_^ I feel so loved!! Bad language aside...since I'm guilty of far worse... Don't run off! Review again!! ^__^  
  
yamisilver: I'm glad you like it! And, yes. I have paired her with Malik. She's still going to have a minor thing with Bakura...but that won't hurt Ryou. Basically it'll just be them getting over some bad blood and harsh feelings that exists between them. Thank you for liking my character too! I have a picture of her if you'd like to see it. I'm working on making a site just for my fics. I don't have enough room on my present site for character pics. 


	6. Memories Not Forgotten and Amunet's Cold...

~Disclaimer...I can honestly say I do not own Yugioh!  
  
Pegasus: -_- Took her three years in therapy to say that...  
  
Yuugi: (singsong voice) Oh, Pegasus! Where'd you go? I wanted to know which dress you liked better! The lilac or the mauve?  
  
Pegasus: O_O Hide me! (hides behind Nika)  
  
Nika: (laughing wildly) Hell no! (calls out) He's over here, Yuugi!!  
  
Pegasus: O______O NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is dragged away by Yuugi to be stuffed into a dress) @__@  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Memories Not Forgotten and Amunet's Cold Eyes"  
  
"Angelica! What are you doing home!?"  
  
Pierce's mother had seen fit to come home in the middle of the day and found her daughter stretched out across the couch, watching t.v., snacking on pretzels...covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
Her short, firey red hair bobbed up and down as she chewed out the girl before her. "You got in another fight, didn't you!? I bet you were expelled! Expelled on your first day! Only you could pull that off!"  
  
Pierce just stuck another pretzel in her mouth and regarded her mother with a cold look. "I wasn't expelled. The school caught on fire." Ignoring the raging woman, she turned back to the t.v. "And I bet I know someone else who could manage expulsion on the first day...if it weren't for Ryou."  
  
"And just how did you get all those cuts!? Huh? Answer me that!" he mother yelled.  
  
Sighing, Pierce turned off the t.v. and sat up, staring her mother down. "Fine. I did get in a fight. What do you care?" She leaped over the back of the couch and made her way up to her bedroom. "I'm taking a nap, Atsuko. Don't bother me." she called back to her mother.  
  
She could hear her mother raging down below, but knew she wouldn't come upstairs. She was too afraid of her own daughter to go against her. She pulled off her clothes and quickly changed into her nightgown. She could never stand to sleep in clothes. Flopping down on her bed she thought about the first time she had seen her parents. It was just after her grandmother's death. She had no one to take care of her, and she was only fourteen, so she was sent to live with her parents in Japan. In Egypt it had been like a dream. A wonderful dream she never wanted to end. She could remember everything as clearly as if she were still there. It was her home. There everyone respected her. Her grandmother loved her. She had friends who cared about her and called her Angel. She never had to hide her secrets from anyone there. At least, not from most people. It was common knowledge she heard voices no one else heard and saw things no one else saw. Things that gave her special knowledge. She had been born special.  
  
Her first words had been in the ancient language of Kehmet. Her first drawings, random doodlings of a child, had been secret texts written in hiroglyphs. By the time she was five she was fluent in at least six languages and could hold her own with the most educated of scholars. And when she had demonstrated the remarkable ability to fade into shadows, the locals had begun calling her Nephthys reborn. She was respected and revered as a goddess by the people of that wonderous land.  
  
And then she had met Malik. Even as a child she had viciously attacked any who touched her, other than her beloved grandmother. When she found her reaction to contact with him was benign, she had stayed as close to him as possible. Of course, there were times he would disappear for weeks and even months at a time, but she knew he would return. He would always return. It was after one of these absences that he had returned only to disappear again, this time taking her with him. She was eight at the time.   
  
He took her deep into a tomb, where others waited for them. Most of what happened remained only vague blurs in her mind, but sometimes she could see flashes. Flashes of a secret ceremony. Of Malik vowing before a room full of cloaked figures that he would use the priestess to protect the pharaoh. Then vowing in secret to her, when they were alone, that he would always protect her from her past, from the pharaoh.  
  
After that, the next thing she remembered was standing outside her house. She could hear Amy speaking inside her mind, but the words were lost to her as her grandmother appeared to pull her inside. She had been gone two full days.  
  
After that, Malik always remained close to her. His absences never ranged more than a few days. But when her grandmother had unexpectedly died, she had to bid farewell to the land and people she loved. She had boarded the plain, she thought, never to see neither Egypt nor Malik again.  
  
She went to live with her parents, Atsuko and Genichiro Pierceson, in Osaka. Her father was a celebrated geneticist; her mother a talented singer. But alas, they had little time for a daughter they never wanted in the first place. They never said as much, but she knew she'd been dumped on her grandmother almost the instant she was born because her parents didn't want a child. They had no idea how to take care of a now teenaged daughter with gifts they had never been made aware of. When she freely told them that Amy had made her do it, they said she was insane. When she beat up anyone who touched her, they said she was violently agressive. She only attended school for two weeks before she was forced to withdraw. Her teachers were amazed by her intelligence and quick wit, but were at a loss as to how to deal with her 'special needs'.  
  
Then that night when she had went to bed as usual, but awoken fully dressed in the back of a police car. She honestly couldn't remember doing any of the things they accused her of. They said she had broken into an Egyptian exhibit at the local museum and smashed a stone tablet, then beaten the security guard who had tried to apprhend her. She was taken first to the police station, then to a mental hospital. They gave her nasty drugs that made her act funny and locked her in her room. She had tried not to use her power to move through shadows since she came to Japan, but finally she couldn't stand it anymore and escaped. That had been it. Her parents gave up all hope and let her do as she pleased. For some reason, the museum suddenly dropped all charges against her and she was declared mentally competent by the sanitorium. She was completely free.  
  
Her parents soon found a new use for her though. She had the uncanny ability to play a tune simply by hearing it once. She was put to work at whatever club her mother was preforming at as her accompianst. That's when she gained a new ability, though she would never let her mother know about it. She could sing. Better than her mother, in fact, better than most.  
  
When her father had lost his job for 'breech of ethics', a woman named Isis Ishtar had offered him a job as a guide in the museum in Domino. It was a far cry from valued scientist, but it was all he could get. So, here they moved. And now, even through the unfortunate incidents that had plagued her today, she had met several people she could like. And her childhood friend, Malik, was now back in her life. And Ra be damned, she was not going to let him go again!  
  
Feeling tired, she allowed her eyes to close and the memories to fade away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Now's my chance.* Amunet thought as she felt Pierce slip into unconsciousness. *I have to complete my tasks before she awakens. We can't have a repeat of last time.*  
  
'Last time.' She could remember it vividly. But that was her curse. Memories. She held the memories until Pierce was ready. If she could just keep the memories away from her for long enough, then perhaps.......perhaps she could have memories of what it was like to be a normal girl in this time.  
  
'Last time.' The last time she had taken control of their body was when she had seen through Pierce's eyes a report on a new discovery on a dig in Egypt. It was a stone detailing the life and death of an ancient priestess. Something she couldn't allow to be revealed to the world, to Pierce. So she had taken control and smashed the tablet. When the guard had tried to stop her by grabbing her arms, her old instincts surfaced and she violently attacked him. Beating him savagely. She hated reacting in that way and hated that she had passed it on to Pierce. But is was the memories. Memories of what had been done to her that made her react so violently.  
  
Pushing away what memories she could, she rose to the surface until she could see only black. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking through Pierce's eyes. Her eyes really, though they now shared one body. She never wanted to let Pierce know that she could do this. Take over her body without her conscent.  
  
She pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling the weight of her body a most strange sensation. It had been a long time since she had been forced to operate a physical body.  
  
After getting control, she raised herself from the bed. Feeling Pierce stir slightly in the mental chamber that was normally Amunet's, she resolved to do this as quick as possible.  
  
She paused before a mirror to take in her appearance. A short spaghetti-strap white silk nightgown and socks were her only clothes. It would just have to do. She looked out the bedroom window and was surprised to find it was night already. Pierce had spent so much time in contemplation, night had fallen. Glancing at a softly glowing clock she found it was almost eleven.  
  
*Well, I better get moving.*  
  
Not bothering to change into normal clothes for time's sake, she slipped into the shadows blanketing the room and disappeared. She could feel the familiar feeling of darkness rushing over her. This was nothing new for Pierce, who'd been doing it all her life. But Amunet had never possessed this ability in life. It was something altogether Pierce's. Something she couldn't understand. But she knew how to navigate the darkness. Afterall, darkness was a part of her now. Moving from shadow to shadow, silently and unseen down the streets and across town, she made her way to the Ishtar residence.  
  
Not bothering to stop outside, she made her way inside and through the house. However she was stopped by a voice calling her name from the living room. Not Pierce's, but hers.  
  
She moved inside and emerged from the shadows. Isis sat silently on the couch, studying her.  
  
Amunet walked calmly and regally to stand in front of her. Looking down on her, she said, "You knew I was coming."  
  
Isis just said softly, "Yes. My Necklace tells me you have something to discuss with me."  
  
"I do." Amunet said in a commanding voice. "Tell me why you have called us here. And tell me why you caused the meeting of souls."  
  
Isis simply said, "Because, it is necessacery. I know you want to protect your other half from the memories of your life and death, but the time is coming when you will be unable to shield her. She will learn the truth and you will have to face your past once again."  
  
Amunet's eyes searched the woman before her for any sign of deception, then softened a bit, finding none. "Isis. Once I served one by that name. But that was long ago and now you must serve me. You must undo what you have done and send us back to Osaka. She must not remember. I will not let her!"  
  
Isis shook her head sadly and said, "That is beyond your control. It is her destiny to remember and until she does, she will be incomplete. You both will." Suddenly her eyes darkened and she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Something is coming. Something is coming and it will leave only destruction in it's wake, if it gets what it desires. You must rejoin yourself if you wish either part of you to survive. Though you keep memories from Pierce, she also keeps memories from you. Memories she doesn't deem important, but will mean all the difference...in the end."  
  
Standing, Isis said in finality, "Now, my lady. I'm going to bed. I believe you wish to speak to my brother before you go. I suggest you do so now."  
  
Isis turned and calmly walked out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Amunet stood staring after her for a few moments. *Damn her!* she cursed. *She sees things I cannot, which means she holds power over me! The only ones allowed to hold power over me are my pharaoh and the gods!* She thought about angrily stomping up the stairs, but thought better. If she had one fault, it was her pride. She knew this. She had been in a position of great power in her previous life and was not accustomed to being anything else.  
  
With a deep breath to steady her temper, she slipped back into the shadows and made her way up to Malik's room. Appearing in his room, she was surprised to find him awake. He was laying in his bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling. His arms crossed behind his head on the pillow and the blanket pulled down to his waist, revealing his defined, tanned chest.  
  
He started up upon seeing what appeared to be Pierce enter his room from the shadows. Sitting up in his bed, he stared in wonder at Pierce's state of dress. "Angel?" he breathed.  
  
Amunet shook her head and realization flashed in his eyes. "Amunet!" he gasped. He had never before spoken to the priestess inside his Angel, although he assumed she could take control at will. The look in her eyes was one he had never seen before in Angel's. It was a cold, calculating stare, devoid of any concern for anyone other than herself. He had never seen such a look from her, but he had seen the look before. In Seto Kaiba's eyes. It was a look of supreme arrogance. The look of one who thought themselves greater than others. It was frightening to see it in her eyes. Even that night when he had taken her, under his father's orders, to the secret ceremony and they had preformed the ritual to awaken the High Priestess Amunet, the look in her eyes had been warm and caring. Not cold and emotionless. It was because Angel had been awake then as well and they had shared one body and one mind. This was different. He could find no trace of his Angel in these eyes.  
  
"What is your wish, my lady?" he asked cautiously of the being before him.  
  
She regarded him with seemingly uncaring eyes. But it was a look she had perfected in her ancient daily role as a priestess. Though her eyes remained cold and unfeeling, she herself was not.  
  
"I have come," she said, "To instruct you. You must not allow Angel to remember. She must be kept away from those that could trigger the memories. You will keep her away from them. She may be allowed to befriend Jounouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura, Yuugi Motou, or Anzu Mazaki. But you will keep her away from the others. Especially the pharaoh and Seth. My own emotions run too deep with those two and I cannot trust myself, nor Angel around them. She's already beginning to remember in dreams. I have allowed myself to become too comfortable and she has accessed a memory of the fateful day that changed my future. However, it may be for the best that she remembered that. It caused her to fear Seth, though I never did. She should willingly avoid him. She also had a timid uncertainity where the pharaoh is concerned. You should have little trouble keeping her away from them. The only problem I foresee is keeping them away from her."  
  
"What about Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
Amunet chuckled slightly, amusement shining in her eyes for a brief moment. "He should also pose no threat. She'll be so caught up in our hatred for him that memories will never have a chance to surface." She paused for a moment and smiled sadistically. "And I shall enjoy seeing her unleash her wrath on him as I was never able to do."  
  
Malik bowed his head and said dutifully, "I understand. You can count on me, my lady."  
  
Amunet smiled confidently and said, with a bit more caring in her voice, "I know how much you care for her. If you truely love her, you'll protect her from the past."  
  
Malik didn't meet her knowing gaze and instead just nodded. "I will. I promise I'll protect her."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Next chapter will be several weeks later. Just letting you know beforehand. I don't feel like writing two weeks worth of words. Let's just say, Malik was true to his word. She made friends with Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou (even though he was a little hesitant at first), and Anzu. Yuugi is nice to her, but because she avoids Yami she and Yuugi never really became friends. She didn't really encounter Kaiba again because he's always busy and Malik made sure to keep her away from him. Everyone is wondering why Malik is so protective of her and so suddenly hostile to Yami again. After her week at school, she was suspended for the following week and Bakura came back, as angry, homicidal and protective of Ryou as ever.  
  
(A/N-2) I know no one has asked, but I am going to explain how the two yamis got their own bodies. In most fics I read where the yamis have their own bodies it's never explained just HOW they got them. So, I plan to.  
  
(A/N-3) I know!! I forgot Otogi!! I just realized it!! *sobs* I really don't want to go back and add him in, so...let's just say he's moved far far away and is never heard from again! In this fic, at least. *sobs again* How could I forget Otogi!!!??? Oh, and no. I have not forgotten about Serenity, Noa or anyone else. They just don't play a part in this. *wails uncontrolably* OTOGI!!!!! COME BACK!!!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are fun! More fun than swiming the ocean just to find Pegasus' castle and burn it to the ground! Well...maybe not that fun... ^__^  
  
lilhillbillie: Oh aren't they!? Couldn't you just hug them and squeeze them and love them allllll to death!? Pet the bunny!! ^_^ Heh, I haven't watched Yugioh in forever! I miss it because I'm in here writing! And when I start writing, I'm dead to the world! Except my world! ^__^ Heeheehee!!! You're a Yugioh junky!! Mwahahahaha!!! My plan is working perfectly! You'll never know! You'll never know!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! Hey, I tried to get out...but I swear...it's the marshmellow! The Marshmellows!! Ahhhhh!!!!! (runs away in terror)  
  
Kasa-chan: The Marshmellows!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!! (hiding in a corner chanting "It's the marshmellows." over and over) ^__^  
  
Crystal Galadriel: Thank you for reviewing! Why are you pouting? Pweeze don't pout! ^__^ I like your name! (goes insane again) Crystal Galadriel shall triumph over the Marshmellow!!! (runs around the room in circles) The Marshmellows will fall before the might of CRYSTAL GALADRIEL!!!!!  
  
*cough* Will I ever regain my sanity? 


	7. First Day Back

~Disclaimer... I don't own Yugioh. I do own several bishys from that series. Although I never asked to own Pegasus...he just kinda made himself at home.  
  
Pegasus: (from kitchen) Hey! The milk is bad! How am I supposed to have my Funny Bunny cerial?  
  
Nika: You baka! It's called Trix! And you don't live here! Go home!  
  
~Warnings for this chapter: Couple bits of bad language from Pierce and Bakura...but can you blame them? Bad thoughts from Bakura... He's a total hentai! What can you expect!? Also, if you don't like dark...you may want to quit now. The fic is going to be slightly dark where Pierce and Bakura's relationship is concerned...or their lack thereof. Most of my fics end up dark. Don't know why. Just do. -_- I guess I must have a yami, because none of my storys start out dark, but like Pegasus on a sugar-high, the darkness just sorta takes over around the middle. But the end is usually light again. Anyone know a good psychiatrist? ^__^  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"First Day Back"  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san!" Pierce called happily across the school lawn to her waiting friends. Jounouchi, Yuugi, Yami, Anzu, and Honda turned to face her with smiles on their faces.   
  
Even Yami had a hard time not smiling at her lighthearted exuberance. He had been warned repeatedly by Malik to stay away from her, but that didn't mean he was going to. There was something special about her and he intended to find out. He encouraged Yuugi to befriend her, then pumped him for information later. Her weeklong absence meant he hadn't been able to get all the info he wanted, but now that she was back he could start again. So far, all he'd managed to get was that she lived in Egypt with her grandmother until she was thirteen. When her grandmother died, she moved to Japan to live with her parents. And then she moved here. That wasn't enough. He needed details.  
  
She was normally a friendly girl, unless someone touched her. She had a blatant disreguard for authority which had landed her in trouble several times. She was quite talented, as was discovered in music class. She could give Kaiba a run for the money in both regular classes and debate. He had found her unusual obsession with sweet pickles, crunchy peanut butter, and lemon-flavored yogurt a bit odd, but to each his own.  
  
There was one thing about her though that unnerved him. It was her eyes. Those eyes were very familar. He had noticed almost immediately that looking into her eyes when she was angry was like looking into Kaiba's when he lost a duel. Almost frightening the similarity. But most of the time her eyes shined with joy. Like now.  
  
Pierce was so happy to be back at school! The week she had been suspended had been like hell. Her mother insisted that she wouldn't last another week and would be expelled. Her father, still angry about the loss of his job, had made sure to blame every misshap on her. So when Monday came, she jumped out of bed and was out of the house in under fifteen minutes. Seeing her friends, she rushed over to meet them. It had been a while since she had called someone friend and the thought that she now had several put her on in an almost constantly happy state.  
  
*I know exactly how to start this day!* she thought cheerfully.  
  
As she reached the five smiling faces she cried, "Jou!" and threw her arms around said blonde, glomping him into submission!  
  
Jounouchi's eyes grew round as he suddenly found Pierce with her arms wrapped around his neck. He began sputtering in shock as Yuugi, Anzu and Honda laughed. "Wha...what...what are you doing!?" he choked out.  
  
She laughed good-naturedly and let him go. Slapping him playfully on the arm she said, "I was just goofing! I missed you guys!"  
  
Jounouchi, however, looked a bit afraid. He lowered his voice slightly and said, "Yeah, but if two specific people were to see you do that...we'd have a dangerous situation on our hands." He paused to glance around nervously, then leaned closer to whisper, "Both of 'em can be pretty scary at times."  
  
Pierce just laughed and said loudly, "Jou, I don't know what you mean! We're both unattached!"  
  
Jounouchi just glanced around cautiously and forced a bit of laughter. "Heh-heh. Yeah...unattached."  
  
Yuugi knew immediately Jounouchi was hiding something. "Jou?" he asked in response to the blonde's darting eyes, "What are you doing?"  
  
Yami chuckled amusedly and said, "Isn't it obvious, aibou? He's checking to make sure his mystery lover didn't see!"  
  
Jounouchi whipped his head around to stare at Yami. "What!?" he cried. "Who told you!? I mean...I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Anzu took this as her cue and slid up to Jounouchi's side, smiling mischieviously. "Sooo...who's the mystery girl...or guy?"  
  
Jounouchi just blushed and hung his head, mumbling something inaudible.  
  
"What'd you say?" she grinned.  
  
He scuffed his feet in the dirt a couple times and mumbled again, blushing even brighter.  
  
Pierce decided to come to his rescue...in a way. "Oh don't worry!" she said happily. "Everyone'll know by lunchtime!!"  
  
Jounouchi shot her an angry look and asked, "What!? What'd you do?"  
  
Pierce put on her most innocent expression and said, "Oh, nothing. I just had a little chat with a certain someone. That's all."  
  
Poor Jounouchi was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "What'd you tell him!?" he begged.  
  
Pierce laughed at his puppy-dog face and said, "Not telling!"  
  
"So it IS a him!" Anzu pointed out. "Spill, Jou! Tell us everything!"  
  
She stopped laughing when Pierce's look turned serious.  
  
She felt a familiar presence nearing the school. "Malik's almost here." she said.  
  
Honda shook his head. "I don't know how you do that." he said. "Do you two have a mental connection or something?"  
  
Jounouchi, seeing his chance for revenge for whatever she had done to embarass him at lunchtime, spoke up. He stuck his finger in the air, put on a knowledgable look and said, "Nope! It's because they're so deeply in love!" Pierce almost fainted when he said that, but he only nodded his head sagely. "Yep! When you love someone as much as she loves Malik you always know where your lover is!"  
  
Pierce narrowed her eyes and raised her fist, preparing to pummel him into oblivion. How dare he say something like that!? But then an idea crossed her mind and she got a sneaky look. Why wait until lunch time? Smiling brightly she said, "Oh yeah. Well, if you're always supposed to know where your lover is...tell me where..." She had been about to embarass him good, but at that exact moment she caught sight of something more annoying than Jounouchi could ever be.  
  
Ryou came around the corner, dragging his yami after him. She gritted her teeth and glared daggers at Bakura. Having noticed her, he glared right back. They just stood glaring at each other across the lawn, neither breaking eye contact and both nearly growling under their breath. After a few tense moments Ryou broke their little sparing match by shaking his head in disapproval and pulling Bakura toward the school.  
  
"Shesh!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "For a minute there I thought you two were gonna start fighting again!"  
  
Yuugi nodded and said, "Yeah. You can't let Bakura get to you like that."  
  
Yami put his arm around Yuugi's waist. "He's right." he began. "Bakura may not like you, and you may not like him...but you can't be caught fighting again. You have to learn to take your anger out in more creative ways."  
  
Pierce nodded. Yami, of course, meant through art or something of that caliber. But wheels were turning in that devious head of hers. Evil wheels forming evil plots. She was broken out of her nearly maniacal train of thought by Anzu's voice.  
  
"Oh yeah." she said. "We forgot to tell you. Bakura's the one who set the school on fire."  
  
Pierce turned a shocked gaze to Anzu. "What?" she asked.  
  
Anzu just nodded. "Yeah. Appearantly he set your locker on fire and it somehow exploded."  
  
"What'd you have in there anyway?" Honda voiced. "Twenty bottles of hair spray or something?"  
  
Pierce shook her head. She lowered her gaze and scuffed her feet. All in all she was beginning to become reminiscent of Jounouchi earlier.  
  
"If it wasn't hairspray," Yuugi asked suspiciously. "What was it?"  
  
After a moment of silence she said quietly, "Cherry bombs."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Five sets of eyes, wide with shock and disbelief, stared at her unbeliving.  
  
Feeling the need to defend herself...or at least explain, she said just as quietly, "I was gonna use them on the snack machine in the teacher's lounge." At their disapproving looks she cried, "Hey! I never said I was the hikari! You just assumed!"  
  
After the pharaoh's incessant prodding Malik had told them about Amy just to get them to leave him alone. He hadn't given much detail and the basic consensus was that Amy was Pierce's yami.  
  
"You guys never asked!" Pierce continued. "If you want to call us yami and hikari...I'd be the yami!"  
  
Laughter drifted out from behind a tree and everyone paused to look in that direction.  
  
Bakura stepped out with a sadistic grin on his face. "So, you're the yami." he laughed. "I never would have guessed."  
  
Once again anger flared in Pierce. He was only three feet away and just begging to be hit! With a cry of "You bastard!" she stepped forward and punched him in his face.  
  
Bakura stumbled back holding his jaw in shock. He hadn't expected that! She hadn't given any warning. She just hauled off and punched him! And did it ever hurt! He enjoyed it of course. Contrary to what everyone thought, he didn't hate her. In fact, he found her strangely attractive. And the fact that she could cause him physical pain only made him want her more. Straightening up, he smiled sadistically. He studied her every feature. There hadn't been much time before...since she was trying to kill him. Her saphire eyes flashed angrily and he watched her ample chest heave in anger.  
  
"You bastard!" she shouted at him. "You destroyed my stock! All my stuff was in there! How am I supposed to wreak destruction without my stuff!?"  
  
The others were right. She couldn't get into another fight. So she stood panting in barely controlled anger. Everything about him set her off! Just the way he breathed. The way he stood. The way he walked. The way he stared...obscenely low...at her BREASTS!!!  
  
"You pervert!" she cried and punched him again, this time in his stomach.  
  
His breath was expelled rapidly from his lungs as she hit him again. Unable to stand, he fell to the ground and remained laying there. He wasn't as incapicitated as she thought though. If he stayed put, he could get another chance to be a 'pervert' as she put it.  
  
Malik had just entered the school grounds when he saw his Angel facing off against Bakura again. Rushing to her side, he heard her call Bakura a pervert then punch him in his gut, dropping him in seconds. Not waiting for her to begin kicking him when he's down, Malik wrapped his arm around her waist and urged her away from the group and towards the front doors of the school. "Come on, Angel." he cooed. "Don't get in trouble again. Please?"  
  
It was the please that did her in. His voice had a knack for calming her and she relaxed in his arms, allowing him to lead her away.  
  
*Damn it!* Bakura cursed inside his head. *She's wearing those things again! You'd think fishnet would mean you could at least see something!* From his place on the ground he had tried to get a good look up her skirt. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything more than what she'd show in gym class.  
  
"I'll see you guys in class." Pierce called over her shoulder, sparing a parting glare for Bakura. She knew what he'd tried. She wasn't so stupid as to give him the chance to look up her skirt if he could see anything! *I'll get you back.* she growled in her head, at which she heard Amy laugh almost joyfully.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
(A/N) okay, I took a test to see if Pierce was a Mary Sue. I personally don't think she is, but it said she was borderline. The thing is, it's hard to test someone who has two personalities and one body. Amunet could very well be a Mary Sue, but I don't know about Pierce. Could you tell me, do you think she is?  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Reviews make me want to write more! ^__^  
  
Kasa-chan: I'm sorry! I don't mean for it to be confusing! Just mysterious! And belive me, I'm updating this one much more often than any of my others! ^__^ Hey, I care about Otogi! Well, just to ogle and glomp...love his eyes! Aren't they just so gorgeous!? *swoon* Thanks for reviewing too!  
  
Liviania: Thanks for complementing Pierce! I wasn't sure if anyone would like her or not. Thanks again!  
  
casey p: *shify eyes* You have a friend who's obsessed with Malik? (glomps Malik) You can't have him! Get away! NOOOO!!!!! It's an army of rabid Malik fangirls!!! ....*sweatdrop*... Heh-heh...nevermind. I'm a Bakura fangirl anyway. Though I love Malik too. Here's the URL to my new site. http://www.freewebs.com/nikafics/ Now when I say new...I mean NEW! There's very little there, but you can see a couple pics of Pierce at least. No, Pierce is not based on me. In fact, the only thing we share in common is the maniacal obsession with sweet pickles. @_@ Mine! Get away! My sweet pickles!!! @__@ I have plans for her sweet pickle obsession! (goes insane with laughter) Or should I say, Bakura has plans!? Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!! But thank you for saying I'm cute if she's based on me. Hey! I think you my be my first male reviewer!! (does happy dance) However 12 is a little young. I'm 19.... NO! I mean...I'm 679!!! O__O Yeah! That's it! My little sister is eleven though. -__- I have never met a more hentai 11-year-old in my life than Yuki-chan... *cough* Anyway, thank you. I pride myself on creating detailed characters....even if all the detail doesn't make it's way into the story. You should see my notes! I've lost bishys in them before! Don't belive me? Read one of the early chapters of "Unleashed"! I lost my mate that time!!  
  
Rei Akita: Doumo arigatou!! But I've decided to keep Pegasus around for now. I've found he's an excellent instrument of torture! "Here Pegasus! Sing Anzu to sleep now!" ^__^ But if he ever gets out of line, you'll be the executioner I call! Don't suppose you could kill Anzu for me? I really don't like her. But then I'd have a hole in my plot...for lo... she has a part to play!! O_O  
  
casey p (again): Um, I'm constantly making the next chapter. But I'm glad you like my fic so much that you reviewed four times! ^_^ Here you go! 


	8. More Memories

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh! I say it proudly, because if I owned Yugioh...I'd own Anzu. -__- Scary thought, ne?  
  
Pegasus: *shudder* Is it cold in here, or is it me?  
  
Nika: *glare* No. It's HER!!!  
  
(Anzu pops up from who know where)  
  
Anzu: Hi all!!  
  
(Pegasus shrieks like a woman and dives under the sofa)  
  
Pegasus: AHHH!!!! It's the friendship-bitch!! Make her go away!!! (shivers in terror and makes the sofa shake too)  
  
Anzu: Oh! That wasn't nice! Poor poopsy! You just need a friend!   
  
(Anzu makes for the couch and Pegasus escapes...hiding behind Nika...which isn't really that smart in the first place.)  
  
Nika: NOOOO!!!!! It's so horrible!!! BAKURA!!!!  
  
(Bakura pops up and rips Anzu's heart out)  
  
Nika: YAY!!! (dances around joyfully) She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!  
  
(Nika grabs Pegasus in blind happiness and kisses him)  
  
Nika: (realizes what she just did) O_O  
  
Pegasus: O_o  
  
Bakura: o_o Now I've seen everything... -__-  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"More Memories...This Time Kaiba's!"  
  
**subtitled, "Bakura Must DIE!!!" (A/N=O_O Pierce's words!! Not mine!!)  
  
Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda entered the classroom to find Malik and Pierce already seated in the back of the room. Malik made sure to place Pierce in the last seat, against the wall. He sat next to her and Anzu had been given the task of sitting in front of her, to 'shield her from negative influences', as Malik had put it. Anzu moved to take her seat, but before she could even speak Bakura had entered the room dragging Ryou along behind him and made a beeline for that specific seat.  
  
Plopping down arrogantly with a grin, he pushed Ryou into the seat beside him. He turned around and flashed a charming smile at Pierce. That is, charming if you didn't know him. "Hello, tenshi." he cooed at her.  
  
"Back off, Bakura." she growled menacingly. "I don't want to kill you..." She paused to return an equally psychotic grin. "...in front of the hikaris. And don't call me tenshi."  
  
Bakura clucked his tongue at her. "Have I done anything wrong?" he said a little too innocently. He looked at Malik with an almost jealous expression. "Is tenshi his pet name for you? A lover's endearment?"  
  
Pierce slammed her fists down on her desk in anger. In a strained voice she said, "Get this straight, Bakura. He is not my lover. He does not call me 'tenshi'. He calls me Angel because that was my childhood nickname. A shortened form of Angelica. If you call me anything other than Pierce again I will inflict such pain that even you cry for mercy in the end."  
  
He grinned lecherously at her and said, "Oh. Sounds interesting. Want to give it a try?"  
  
Reaching across the space seperating them, Pierce grapped the front of his shirt and hauled him forward until their noses almost met. "Don't...tempt...me." she said maliciously. Letting go she shoved him back into his seat with a feral growl.  
  
At that moment the teacher thankfully walked in, saving all from yet another physical confrontation between the two.  
  
Bakura sank into his desk. *You already tempt me.* he thought with a sigh.  
  
Yami, why do you antagonize her? Ryou asked silently.  
  
Because it's fun. Bakura responded. Besides, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how gorgeous she is when she's angry.?  
  
Ryou blushed slightly and said, I don't think of her that way. She's my friend. And besides, unlike you I'm faithful to one person.  
  
The last was said with slight sadness and Bakura almost felt ashamed for his behavior. Almost. He did love Ryou, with all his heart. His hikari's pain cut him deeper than he would ever let on. But Bakura was never one to hold back when he wanted something. And he wanted her.  
  
He felt the need to reassure Ryou though. My heart is faithful to one person, koi. It's the rest of me that isn't.  
  
That said he turned his attention onto how to make her angry again. He did so love to see her chest rise and fall in anger. And if he got her mad enough, maybe she would hit him again. That had been quite enjoyable.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba watched the entire scene from the opposite side of the room. He was glad he had taken the last seat today. For once he had no work to do for Kaiba Corp during class. He knew that if any of the insane girls who called themselves the 'Seto Kaiba Fanclub' realized he had free time, they would be all over him. So he took the seat in the back corner and tried to look busy with his laptop out, staring at the screen.  
  
When he had seen the look Bakura had given Pierce he suddenly felt the urge to obliterate him from the face of the earth. How dare he look at her like that! Like a predator stalking it's prey, ready to pounce any second. He had been silently proud when she put him straight with three small words and apparently won that round.  
  
*This is silly.* he thought. *I've only spoken to her a few times. Why should I care what happens to her?* With a quick glance to where she sat he thought, *Maybe it's that strange power she has. Maybe I'm just curious.* He shook his head. *No, that's not it. Then maybe it's because she's too smart for her own good. She's only been here a week and she's already getting perfect marks, like me. She also doesn't care that the teachers fawn over her because of those good marks. Like me.*  
  
Pausing for a second in his thoughts he brought up a file on his computer labeled 'Pierce'. Yes, Seto Kaiba was so anal about his work he had created a file just for observations about her. Opening it he read silently from the list. He had noticed various similarities between him and her the moment they had first met. The same eyes, the gift for music, the superior intelligence, the drive to always get what they want, the disreguard for any who stood in their way. They were so alike, it was like she was a long lost sister!  
  
*Sister* His eyes stared blankly at the keyboard as his vision blurred.  
  
~~~~~Kaiba's little dream-thingy, that's not a dream...cause he's awake...-_-~~~~~  
  
Torches burning brightly light the High Priest's path as his feet pad slowly down the corridor of the temple. His priests follow silently along behind him, heads bowed in respect. This isn't their temple. This is the temple of the Great Mother Goddess Isis.  
  
His cape swings back in forth in rhythm with his stride and falls to rest against his legs as he comes to a stop. A smile touches his lips as he sees the processsion coming the opposite way down the hall. The Goddess herself, come down from heaven to grace his world. Her appearance seemingly puts to shame his simple priestly attire, high priest or no. Her ocean blue eyes shimmer with joy at the sight of him. The gold braids in her hair clink softly together, creating a symphonic melody to the gods. Her dress of spun gold clings delicately to her body, letting all know this is a divine creature.  
  
She smiles warmly at him as she brings her entourage of priestesses to a halt before him. Holding out both hands in greeting she says, "Seth."  
  
He clasps her hands in his tightly and returns her loving smile. "Sister."  
  
It's rare, with their duties, for them to be allowed a moment alone. Well, not counting the twenty odd priests and priestesses pretending not to watch them now. Normally the only time they met was for ceremonies such as this, in the public eye.  
  
Seth misses his younger sister immensely. They had been close all their lives and now that they are both in positions of great power, he never gets to see her anymore. But he is happy for her. She has devoted herself completely to Isis and is obviously happy in her life. He knows that not all priestess, and even high priestesses, devote themselves solely to their god or goddess. Most have lovers, some even husbands. But she is completely untouched, a true goddess in the flesh.  
  
"Have you been well?" he asks.  
  
"Yes. Quite well. Isis has blessed me with fine health." His divine sister spoke with stars in her eyes. "And you? How is Jono?"  
  
Seth smiles. His sister had been the one to recommend to the pharaoh that the slave Jono be given to him. She told him that her brother deserved a fine musician such as he to entertain him during his free hours, but in truth she had seen the spark of passion between them. From the first moment the pharaoh aquired him, Seth and he were been drawn together like twin stars. One of noble birth and the other a slave born of slaves. One respected and the other ignored. Yet both of them were alike in their desire for one another.  
  
Seth's smile widens at his sister's words. It is not public knowledge that he has a lover, although rumors abound. "We are both fine." he affirms. "He speaks of you often and wonders how you are. What shall I tell him?"  
  
Here she nearly beams. "Tell him that I shall see him tomorrow! I have arranged to visit your temple."  
  
He nearly cries out in joy, but restrains himself. "That is good news. I am sure he will be overjoyed."  
  
A priest takes this moment to step to Seth's side. Keeping his head respectfully bowed and covered by his kowl he says quietly, "My Lord Osiris, the crowd is becoming unruly. We should continue the procession."  
  
Seth, in his joy at seeing his sister, nearly forgot the occassion. It was true, they shouldn't have stopped and they shouldn't speak their true names. For tonight they are Osiris and Isis.  
  
Realeasing his sister's hands he says, "You're right of course."  
  
He turns down the hall and, with his sister by his side, they lead their holy retinue of priests and priestesses out the front entrance to the ecstatic joy of the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~end of his trance...I figured out it's a trance! I think...is it?~~~~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba gasped out loud and felt his entire body shake. What was that? Simple. More memories of a life he professed not to believe in. He professed not to, but deep down inside...he did. But this time the vision brought him more than ever before. Memories of a sister. Memories of a sister he realized he had found again.  
  
Glancing back over to where Pierce was glowering at the back of Bakura's head, he thought to himself, *Sister. Is it you? It has to be. You look so much alike! And that would explain the similarities between us.*  
  
He realized at that moment why he had such strong feelings for her. She was his sister. Reborn? Perhaps. Or more likely she was the yami he had heard Yuugi and his friends talking about. Either way, things were becoming very strange.  
  
Chuckling in his head he thought, *Things are repeating themselves. Or maybe we're all just finding our way back to each other. Souls meant to be together? Not likely. But still, it's a rather intriguing thought.*  
  
At the thought of 'souls meant to be together' he remembered how he thought of Jono in his vision. And that led him to think of the handsome blonde sitting a few seats away. And THAT led him to blush! *I can't believe I'm gonna do this.* he grumbled in his head. *How'd she ever talk me into this?*  
  
He remembered the phone call from last night.  
  
~~~~~very short, no detail, flashback~~~~  
  
On telephone: "Kaiba." (listens) "Hn?" (listens) "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!" (listens again) "NO!" (listens some more) "What do I get out of it?" (listens, then blushes like mad) "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!" (listens some more...sounds like threats) "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll do it. But you have to promise you'll be far away so I can't kill you when everyone starts laughing!" (listens) "Fine. Tomorrow then." (hangs up and grumbles...then blushes)  
  
~~~~~told you it was short!~~~~~  
  
The bell rang and Pierce nearly leaped out of her seat. Throwing her books into her bag, she was nearly out the classroom door before Malik caught her.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
She laughed self-consciously and scratched the back of her head. "Heh-heh. Well, see...I have to run home during lunch."  
  
Malik eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Pierce cursed herself for not coming up with an excuse before hand. "Well...I...have...to...uhhh...wash the dog!" *Oh good one, Pierce! He'll never guess you're lying!* she scolded herself.  
  
"You're lying." he stated. "What are you really up to?"  
  
She heaved a sigh. She knew he wouldn't let up until she told him and she really didn't want to starve just because she wasn't allowed in the lunchroom today! She had to get out of there, get home, get something to eat and get back before the next class.  
  
"Alright." she said. Glancing around to see if anyone would hear, she leaned closer to him. "You have to promise to keep it a secret. At least until lunch is over."  
  
He nodded and leaned even closer so that if anyone looked it would seem like they were...well, let's just say it looked very romantic.  
  
"I can't go to lunch today." she whispered. "I set a little something up last night and it's gonna play itself out during lunch. The only condition is that I can't be there...for my own health. You'll understand the moment it happens. Just make sure to sit with Jounouchi and the others. I guarantee it'll be a good show!"  
  
He chuckled and raised a hand to her cheek. Looking into her eyes with a smile he said, "You...have a devious mind."  
  
Pierce's breath caught in her throat. Never had she been so close to Malik before. Not like this anyway. She could feel his breath on her lips, feel his body so close to hers. And with his hand gently caressing her face, it seemed all the more...inappropriate for public! There, staring at her over Malik's shoulder, was a certain platinum haired, psychotic, 5,000-year-old bishounen!  
  
*Bakura must die!* she growled inwardly. But instead of breaking the moment and alerting Malik to a voyeristic presence behind him, she closed her eyes and leaned forward.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Cliffhanger!!!! First one I've purposfully written!! What'd do you think's gonna happen? Will she kiss Malik? Will Malik realize Bakura's there and stop her? Or will Bakura interupt the two? I know, but I'm not telling!!!   
  
(A/N-2) Okay, I think I've given enough hints. Whoever can guess why Pierce, and Amunet, don't like to be touched will recieve a prize! The first correct answer will recieve a Fangirl Cookie bearing the image of whoever you want and I will write a fic of your choice! It may be a oneshot, depending on whether or not I like the idea. (Hey! I can't write if I'm not inspired!!) Doesn't have to be Yugioh, but I do have to know the series.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Reviews keep Pegasus from singing! -__- Okay, they actually make him sing more...with joy... But I will endure!!  
  
Rei Akita: Oh! Kill Mai!! She's not in this fic!! Maybe 'cause she's DEAD!!! (deep breaths) Okay...I'm okay. Arigatou.  
  
Kasa-chan: Bwahahaha!!! Bakura's gonna get kind evil...but isn't he already? But my fics must have happy endings!! So...maybe he'll change? Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!! I think everyone knows, to a point, what's gonna happen at lunch. And between whom. ^__^ Who does Joey like? Well....MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (goes insane and sets Pegasus house on fire...okay, maybe becomes SANE!!) Burn baby BURN!!! (Bakura comes out and begins doing happy dances with Nika) Together: Burn! Burn! Burn!  
  
fanficsrock: Arigatou! I like unusual AND amusing! (continues doing happy dances with Bakura) ^__^ Burn! Burn! Burn!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: LOL My muse, Pierce, would just like to say: "YEAH!! Crunchy peanut butter!!!" *cough* And Amunet would like to say: "Lemon-flavored yogurt is better than sex!" Nika: (looks at her suspiciously) How would you know? You're supposed to be a virgin! (points to the words above) See? 'Completely untouched!' (Amunet runs away) -__- Bakura: Heh! Wouldn't happen to have the number to feudal japan would you? I believe I could benefit from this Miroku's wisdom! (grins evily) Pierce: Oh great! So now he's gonna get even sneakier at trying to look up my skirt!? .  
  
casey p: Thank you and you're welcome! ^__^ 


	9. Kisses For Everyone

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh!! (begins chanting) I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Pegasus: She's just upset because she had a hentai dream about me. ^___^  
  
Nika: (throws a book at him) I was hallucinating, you baka!! (turns to readers) Let me explain. I've been sick for a few days now and yesterday I had a fever. Unfortunately, I was reading yugioh fics right before bed. And in this particular fic I was reading...well, let's just say Pegasus was an evil hentai and all the male cast members were fair game. And to make matters worse, I saw a Bakura/Pegasus picture a bit earlier. Well, IN MY FEVER, I had a horrible dream about Pegasus, Bakura and me. -____- And my fever isn't gone, so I can expect more strange dreams tonight. (whimper) Save me?  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Kisses for Everyone!!!" Well, not Bakura... -__-  
  
Malik softly brushed his lips against hers in a gentle chaste kiss.  
  
Pierce could feel her heart beating uncontrolably in her chest. With her head spinning the way it was she thought she would faint, or fly. It was really up to a coin toss.  
  
Malik was fairing a litte better. He had been planning to do this for quite some time, he just never seemed to find the moment. Now that it was happening he felt happier than he had since he had seen her in the classroom two weeks ago. He felt like his entire world made since. *Forget world domination.* he thought to himself. *One kiss from her is worth the universe!*  
  
"Ahem!" a voice came roughly from behind them.  
  
Breaking apart, Malik spun around intent on killing whoever had interfered in their moment.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't allow such displays of affection in school." the teacher said.  
  
Pierce blushed bright red. She hadn't meant for that to happen and she certainly didn't intend for a teacher to see it! That was when she noticed Bakura was nowhere to be found. The classroom was completely empty save Malik, herself and an irate male teacher. And she was surprised to see Malik appoligizing for their behavior!  
  
*Oh this won't do!* she thought.  
  
Taking a step forward, she grabbed Malik by the shoulder and spun him around. Wasting no time, she put on hand on Malik's neck and pulled him down to her level. (A/N=I'm not sure how tall Malik is, but she's 5'6" and I doubt he's that short.) She captured his lips with her mouth again as his eyes flew open wide in surprise. She kissed him passionately, but quickly, and then let him go.  
  
"See you next class." she whispered breathlessly before spinning on her heels and walking out of the classroom.  
  
Both Malik and the teacher stared after her in dazed wonder. After a few moments of stunned silence, the teacher clapped Malik on the shoulder and said with a huge grin, "That...is a keeper!" Malik just nodded, still stunned but very much agreeing with the man.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the hall, Pierce came upon Bakura leaning against some lockers. She was surprised not to see Ryou with him. Normally they were inseperable. *Unless Bakura's up to something.* she thought. *He would never involve his hikari in trouble. Now what's he got on his mind?*  
  
Stopping beside him she said cautiously, "Bakura. What's up?"  
  
He didn't look at her and instead found the floor supremely interesting. "I don't know what you mean." he stated monotonously.  
  
Pierce just shook her head. She wasn't sure what had suddenly come over the freak, but she had a plan and needed someone as devious as her. Grabbing him by the upper arm she dragged him into a classroom and shut the door behind them. Flicking off the light to make the room look empty, she glanced around for any ears that would hear them.  
  
Bakura couldn't hide his surprise. *What is this girl up to!?* he thought. *She just kissed Malik not once but twice! And now here she is dragging me into a darkened classroom!? What is going through her mind!?* (A/N=Newsflash! Bakura's a hentai AND a peeping tom!!) Wasn't he supposed to be the one chasing after her? *Honestly! It takes all the fun out of it if she jumps me!!* But he had a knack for turning things around. With her hand still on his arm and her holding him against the wall of the classroom, he leaned forward and said with a lecherous grin, "What's the matter? Find Malik lacking?"  
  
It wasn't even a second before she had backhanded him across the cheek. "Don't talk about him like that!" she hissed, but still didn't let him go.  
  
Bakura touched a hand to his face and said amusedly, "Y'know, if you keep doing that I may not stay as pretty as I am now."  
  
He expected her to respond with either another hit or a witty comeback, but instead all she did was smile evily and say, "I know you like it. So don't even try that."  
  
Finally she let him go and backed away from him. "I need a favor." she said simply. At Bakura's lewd smirk, she ammended her previous statement. "I need your help with something I'm planning."  
  
"And why would I help you?"  
  
Counting off on her fingers she said, "Three reasons. One: It's fun...meaning it will appeal to your twisted sense of humor. Two: There's money in it, but that's up to you. Three: I don't particularly agree with this reason and I may have to come after you if you abuse it but...you get to humiliate two people over and over."  
  
Bakura grinned wildly and said, "I'm in!"  
  
Pierce laughed in a way he had never heard her laugh...around him anyway. It seemed a lighthearted and genuine laugh. He had to admit, though he had liked that cruel smirk she had displayed earlier, her carefree laughter was pleasant as well.  
  
"I thought you would be." she said while reaching into her oversized school bag. Pulling out a camcorder she handed it to him and said, "Just keep this trained on Kaiba at lunch. I want you to record everything that happens and afterwards return it to me. I'll make a copy and give it to you. What you do with your copy is your own perogative. And don't let anyone know you're taping it!" She shook her head and said distantly, "He'd kill me if he knew I put you up to this..."  
  
"So," Bakura began hesitantly, "allies?" He held out his hand and expected Pierce either to refuse to touch him or at least think about it. But instead she grinned like a cat and promptly shook his hand.  
  
"Allies!" she said, then added, "Temporarily." Releasing his hand she said, "I want it understood that I still can't stand you and I intend to make your life hell...after our alliance is over."  
  
"Understood." Bakura said with a smirk. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?"  
  
"Ugh!" Pierce threw up both hands in the air and stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
*I'll get you, my pretty!* Bakura thought, imitating a movie he had seen Ryou watching. (A/N=Can't you just see Ryou watching The Wizard of Oz!!?? Kawaii!! ^___^)  
  
Yami? he heard Ryou ask through their connection. Where are you? Are you coming to lunch?  
  
Looking down at the camcorder in his hand he replied, Oh yeah. I'm definitely not gonna miss lunch today!  
  
~~~~~~~In the lunchroom...Bakura's already there camcorder in hand...^__^~~~~~~  
  
*Well, here goes my reputation!* Seto Kaiba thought to himself as he pushed himself up from his table and scanned the lunchroom for a certain blonde. His eyes came to rest on Jounouchi who was sitting with Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and.....Malik? *What's Malik doing there? And where is Bakura? Oh well.*  
  
He strode confidently, well he looked confident anyway, across the room. As he passed by a table of girls he heard loud sighs and could feel their eyes on him. *Well, at least they'll probably leave me alone after THIS!*  
  
He stopped directly behind Jounouchi, who happened to have a sucker in his mouth and was talking through it to Yuugi. The blonde boy fell silent as his friends all turned their gaze upwards to where Kaiba stood.  
  
"Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi said questioningly.  
  
Upon hearing who was standing behind him Jounouchi thought sarcastically, *Oh this is gonna be good.*  
  
"Puppy." Kaiba said, causing Jounouchi to tilt his head up in his direction.  
  
*Oh yeah.* Jounouchi thought once again. *From his expression this is gonna be REAL good!*  
  
Seto stared down into his puppy's gorgeous brown eyes. *I can do this.* he told himself. He could feel the entire room's eyes on him, wondering if he was picking another fight with the group. *Well, it's now or never. And I choose now!*  
  
Reaching down, he pulled the sucker out of Jounouchi's mouth and dropped it onto his forgotten lunch tray. Then he grabbed the blonde's arm, dipped his head down, and kissed him passionately!  
  
Silence fell over the room as mouths fell open and eyes bulged out of their sockets! If you had tapped anyone of them in the back of the head, their eyes would have popped out and rolled across the floor.  
  
Bakura chuckled silently from his hiding place, a video camera up to his eye. *She was right. This is great! And to think she set this up! I wonder how much I could get for this on E-bay... I can see the headlines! 'Seto Kaiba Kisses Schoolboy!' I wonder if I can get this on the nightly news...*  
  
Malik watched stunned as the scene played out before him. At first Jounouchi was shocked, he could tell. But then he started to kiss Kaiba back and now it was a full-fledged tongue war! *By Ra!* he thought. *How did she manage to convince Kaiba to do THAT!?*  
  
Finally both boys had to come up for air. After a few moments of deep breathing, Kaiba straightened up and stared the hundreds of pairs of eyes down.  
  
"What!?" he demanded angrily. "Never seen a man kiss his koibito before!?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bakura grinned proudly and closed the video camera with a click. *And that is that!*  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N)I had much more for this chapter. Like six pages more! But I got stuck at a certain part and it wasn't ready for posting, so I cut it off here. Let's just say there'll be more kisses for "everyone" next chapter. Um, well, for the main characters anyway. Not like everyone in the world is gonna start kissing or anything... -__- =Anyone seen a brain lying around here!?= Even Bakura will get kisses next chapter! Now, if they're from Ryou or Pierce...I'm not saying! And whether or not they're consensual...well, let's just say I'm as sadistic as Bakura! ^-^  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are fun, but flames set houses on fire! I like glowing reviews! Bakura wants flames. -__- Preferably yaoi flames so he can track down the flamer and teach them what yaoi is all about...his own way! ^__^  
  
Bakura: Damn it! There's not even any yaoi in this fic! It's shounen-ai!!!  
  
Nika: Don't curse at me, you bastard!! (ties Bakura to a chair) Now stay put! I can't having you running off before I get a chance to have you raped in my Bishy Abduction fic!!  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
Nika: ^____^ Yep! I really need to get back to work on that one! ^_^  
  
Reine Keri: Kawaii! I like your new name! Yeah, I think she'd get along better with Bakura too. But I'm commited to the Malik/Pierce I planned on and people asked for. Maybe it'll end up Bakura/Pierce/Malik. Well, *cough* I'm planning on ending the fic with a lime anyway. Hee-hee-hee!!! Now you know who Joey likes!! ^__^ There's more Seto/Jou in the rest of the chapter...and Seto being evil to Pierce. But in a playful big-brother kind of way. I'm sorry!!! No more cliffhangers! I promise! (quietly) Until I feel like adding another one... ^__^  
  
Rei Akita: YAY!!! (does chicken dance) Oops! (does happy dance instead, hoping no one saw) Mai's dead! Mai's dead! Arigatou!  
  
Liviania: Hee-hee! She kissed Malik! Happy? Oh! Oh! You've almost got it! It wasn't the pharaoh though. Guess the person and you win a cookie! And a fic! ^__^ And thank you for saying she's not a Mary Sue. I didn't think so, but I wasn't sure. And besides...we all know Bakura isn't really falling for her. He's just a hentai...but saying anything else would give away the plot! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SaSaMi7: KYA!! O_o Here!! Now you know what happens at lunch!! And thanks for reviewing! ^__^ Hey, haven't I seen a review from you before?? (wanders off looking confused)  
  
Haru Kage: Wow! Thank you soooo much! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashu!! I'll definitely check out your fics when I get a chance. Wow. No one's ever used my name in a review before. Weird. I've been called freak, moron, hentai and onee-san; but never my name! (grabs a knife and creeps up on Pegasus)  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: *sniffle* Sorry, not much Malik this chapter. There was a Malik kiss though! This chapter and the next is centered more on Jou/Seto and Ryou/Bakura/Pierce. But the chapter after that will be Malik at home on a Saturday...with very little clothes...watching t.v...laying on the couch...in his boxers...*drool* That's enough to keep you waiting, ne? 


	10. Bakura Snaps

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh! Nor do I own the song "Foolish Games" by Jewel.  
  
(Pegasus snickers uncontrolably)  
  
Nika: What's so funny!?  
  
(He points to the computer screen)  
  
Nika: (looks) O_O AHHH!!! How'd you get on that!? Who told you my password!?  
  
Pegasus: (ignores questions and continues snickering) You...heh-heh....you belong to Pegasus fanclubs!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Nika: @__@ I'm gonna go die now.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Warnings this chapter: language, attempted rape, implied rape. Just as the chapter title says; Bakura snaps. Everyone knows he's evil, this just proves it! Oh, and no one flame me because I'm making him do this. I love the little psycho! Let's just say...he loses control and reverts to his previous ways. That okay? He'll be better again soon! I promise!!  
  
Contest winner: No one got it completely right, but the one who came closest was Liviania. So you get a Fangirl Cookie. Who do you want on it?  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Bakura Snaps"  
  
~~~~~~After lunch~~~~~  
  
The classroom was buzzing with chatter as Pierce came in. Kaiba sat in the last row with Jounouchi sitting on his lap contentedly. Everyone was giving them plenty of space due to the deathglares Kaiba kept throwing people when they opened their mouth to speak to them.  
  
*Well,* Pierce thought with a sly smirk. *It seems my work is done!*  
  
"Pierce!" Yuugi called from the other side of the room. He waved her over and she took her seat next to Malik. Bakura had yet to enter so Anzu was back in her apointed seat. "Where were you at lunch?" Yuugi asked breathlessly. "You should have seen what happened!"  
  
Pierce decided to pull out her 'angel eyes' that she had neglected for so long. Trying to look innocent, and appearantly succeding, she said, "What happened, Yuugi-kun?"  
  
Yuugi blinked once, a little unnerved at the look Pierce was giving him. It was on par with Ryou's innocent puppy-dog eyes. "Uhhh..." he stumbled for a second before catching himself. Excitedly he exclaimed, "Kaiba came out!!" At her look of shock, which she was having a very hard time not laughing through, he explained, "He just came over to our table and KISSED him! Apparently they've been lovers for some time, but they didn't want anyone to know!"  
  
"Oh my!" Pierce breathed. "That's...that's..." Now she lost it. She burst out laughing. "I already knew, Yuugi-kun! I'm so sorry!" Between peals of laughter she gasped out, "I...hah! I caught them in the gym one day after class!"  
  
She paused and reached into her bag. Pulling out an instant photo, she flopped it down on her desk for all to see. It was a picture of Kaiba and Jounouchi caught up in a passionate liplock with Jounouchi pressed against the wall.  
  
"I called Kaiba yesterday and threatened to blow up the picture and post it all over town if he didn't confess!"  
  
Her friend's eyes went wide.  
  
"You did this!?" Anzu asked incrediously.  
  
"Wow!" Honda breathed. "That mind of yours..."  
  
"Devious." Malik said with a chuckle, earning him a smile from Pierce.  
  
A high-pitched squeal changed their direction of attention. A female classmate was staring intently at a photo in her hands. She quickly began passing it around and squeals of "Kawaii!" came from most the girls while the boys just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now what could that be?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'll find out." Anzu replied and stood up. She made her way inconspeciously over to where the photo was being ogled by a group of girls. When she reached them she peeked over one's shoulders and her eyes went wide. Her gaze snapped away from the photo and straight to Pierce, then it flicked to Malik...and back to Pierce. They heard her say, "Can I borrow this?" and she snatched the photo out of the girl's hands. Returning to her seat she continued to stare between the photo, Malik and Pierce.  
  
"What is it?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Anzu passed him the photo and HIS eyes went wide! He began sputtering and Honda took it from him.  
  
"No way..." he breathed.  
  
Seeing it was his turn to be shocked by whatever it was, Yami took it and immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"Agressive, aren't we Pierce!?"  
  
Pierce snatched the photo out of Yami's hands and stared at it in shock. It was a picture taken from outside the classroom window...of her kissing Malik!  
  
"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" she shrieked in anger.  
  
The classroom froze in silence at her outburst. Well, almost silent. Except for a superior chuckle from the other side of the room. Specifically the side where Kaiba and Jounouchi were sitting!  
  
Standing up, she angrily stormed over to them. She still wasn't really all that comfortable around Kaiba, but anyone who could capture Jounouchi's heart so completely couldn't be all bad. And right now, all thoughts of anything but revenge fled from her mind.  
  
Slaming the photo down on his desk, she screamed at Kaiba, "Did you do this!?"  
  
He just smiled and said, "Of course. If I can't keep Jou a secret, you can't keep him a secret."  
  
Pierce just growled. *Damn him and his rational mind!*  
  
"What's going on?" she heard a soft voice ask from the classroom door.  
  
Turning she saw Ryou standing there with his yami's arm around his waist. *Oh, here's a way for revenge!* she thought mischeiviously.  
  
Forgetting the photo she said calmly, "Excuse me, Kaiba-san. I have to see a yami about a tape."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened significantly. His basic thoughts were along the lines of *Uh-oh.*  
  
Ignoring the disbelieving stares from everyone in the room, she smiled warmly and walked over to Bakura. Returning her smile he removed his arm from Ryou.  
  
"Got it?" she asked friendly.  
  
"Got it." he confirmed.  
  
He held out the camcorder and she took it with an evil smirk threatening to take over her face.  
  
"Arigatou, Bakura-kun." she said. "I'll get the copy to you tomorrow."  
  
He nodded, his smile now fading into a sadistic smirk. She turned to walk away, but stiffened in shock. Whirling around, she punched Bakura in the face so hard she actually knocked him unconscious.  
  
Everyone in the class sweatdropped.  
  
"Perverted Bastard..." she muttered at his prone body before going back to her seat.  
  
She heard someone murmur "K.O.", but ignored it as she plopped down in her seat. Ryou woke his yami and pushed the still swirly eyed boy into a seat.  
  
Class started soon after. Wel, that is, it started after the teacher made Jou get out of Kaiba's lap. Not to mention sending Bakura to the nurse to check for a concussion. And, after someone had snitched that Pierce had been the one to knock him out, Pierce was sent to the principle's office...again. Then the teacher found the picture of Malik and Pierce that had been knocked off Kaiba's desk and forgotten by everyone. Malik had made a scene about it and HE was sent to the principle's office!  
  
And that all led to the current situation. Most people were in class. Ryou was waiting for Bakura to awaken in the nurse's office. Malik was in the principle's office being lectured about public displays of affection and not arguing with a teacher. Pierce had bypassed the principle and was currently skipping class in the empty music room.  
  
She sat at the grand piano and played a slow, sad song and sang along in an almost mournful voice. Unknowing of a pressence in the doorway behind her listening intently.  
  
In case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees.  
  
And these foolish games are tearing me apart.  
  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
  
You're breaking my heart.  
  
Her hands froze on the ivory keys and her voice caught in her throat when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Bakura standing over her with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Why Angel." he said tauntingly. "I never knew you cared."  
  
Pierce's eyes hardened and narrowed into slits. She stood, drawing herself up proudly. Even though they were of almost equal height, she seemed to tower over him imposingly. In a powerful, resonant voice she said, "Leave us be, tomb robber. I'm through with you."  
  
She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the arm, forgetting her dislike of male contact.  
  
"What!?" he demanded. "How do you know me!?"  
  
She spun and faced him down. "You still don't recognize me! Do you!?" she eyed him fiercely and spat. "That's it. I was just another victim to you. One of who knows how many. Why should you recognize me now?"  
  
Bakura's temper flared. She was acting completely different and had yet to attack him for touching her. *Is this her hikari?* he thought to himself. *No, it can't be. She even more vindictive than Pierce. So...who is this?*  
  
"Bitch!" he cried and backhanded her across the face hard enough to knock her down. "Tell me who you are!"  
  
She sat on the soft carpet floor for a few seconds with her head bowed before looking up with confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked softly. "Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be in the principle's office?"   
  
Looking down at her now, he saw none of the spiteful hatred of before. Only calm confusion and a questioning gaze. *Did she change back? Nevertheless, I'm going to get answers. One way or another!*  
  
He walked over and knelt down beside her, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" she questioned.  
  
He merely looked into her azure depths for a moment, then smirked wickedly. "I'm going to get that bitch to come back...and then I'm gonna get some answers." he said coldly. Raising a finger to stroke along her cheek he licked his lips. "And perhaps, something else I've been wanting as well."  
  
"What?" she breathed in disbelief.  
  
*What has happened to Bakura?* she thought. *He sounds so cold, unfeeling. He can't really be planning what I think he's planning, is he? No! He wouldn't do that! Sure he's a pervert...and evil...and psychotic... Great Kami, he's serious!!*  
  
Her eyes widened in realization as he pushed her upper body to the floor and held her down.  
  
*Shadows! Shadows!* she thought frantically. *I have to disappear! Where are shadows!? Damn!!* Bright sunlight flooded in the open windows and the floreceant bulbs cast their harsh light over the room. The only shadow was that of Bakura himself cast over her prone body. *Is that enough?* she questioned. *Can I hide in a person's shadow? I've never tried. Well, now's the time!*  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body as much as possible, trying valiantly to slip into his shadow thereby saving herself. She heard Bakura chuckle.  
  
"Not gonna fight back?" he growled. "I figured you would fight to the bitter end. And trust me, the end will be bitter."  
  
She could feel his body shift so that he was sitting across her waist. His breath came hot upon her face. As he kissed her she tried to turn away but his hand caught her chin and held her firm.  
  
"Pretty little princess." he purred into her ear.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
Pretty little princess  
  
Pretty little princess  
  
Pretty little princess  
  
~~~~~~flashback~~~~~  
  
Three cloaked men hold down a screaming priestess as another has his way with her. Her once pristine white dress is now covered in filth and torn in places. The gold and jewels have been stripped from her dress, body and hair. She catches a glint of silver hair from the man atop her and hears him whisper something.  
  
"Pretty little princess."  
  
She thrashes from side to side and calls over and over for help, but none comes. She calls for her goddess Isis. She calls for her beloved pharaoh. And finally she calls for her dear brother.  
  
"SETH!!!"  
  
~~~~~end flashback~~~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Oh my! Will someone save her!? *cough* I think I just negated the "guess what happened and win a prize" thing. Since no one guessed the entire thing I'll tell you the answer. Amunet was raped by Bakura in ancient Egypt. Duh. I think that's obvious after this chapter. One little thing though. Yes, that was Amunet playing the piano and singing. No, the song was not about Bakura, Malik nor Seth. Who it is about is a big secret! Let's just say that, Amunet wasn't as completely devoted to serving her goddess as everyone thought. ^_____^  
  
(A/N-2) Quick question? Do you think I should raise this to R? I mean, this is the only chapter like this and it's not really that bad. At least by my standards. There will be no lemons in this, btw. I don't want to risk ff.net deleting my fics.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews will save Pierce's virtue!! Be sure to send them in by the droves this chapter!!  
  
Reine Keri: Really? It was unexpected? ^__^ Then I'm happy! I thought people had figured out what was gonna happen at lunch, at least to a point. Oh, and don't feel bad for them! I don't think Pierce is really gonna be in the mood to give Bakura anything after THIS!! Except maybe a bloody nose...although, she may take something away from him... ^__^ Wonder if Malik'll let her borrow the Sennen Rod so she can cut off his...uh...nevermind! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I love this!!! You tell me not to ever leave another cliffie and here I go again!!! But don't worry! I think everyone knows I could never do that to Pierce! (evil gleam in her eye) Or...maybe....I could? ^-^  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Yep! ^-^ Boxers!! And nothing else! *drools over mental images* (Pegasus prances around the room in Funny Bunny boxers...and nothing else) OMG!!! I'M BLIND!!!! Pegasus: *pouts* That's not what you said last night! Nika: O_o That was just a dream! That was just a dream! Please tell me that was just a dream!!!  
  
Liviania: Thank you for reviewing! Insert coin for next chapter! Thank you for your donation! Here's the next chapter and.....you were right.....it wasn't consensual. I'm better though! No more fever! (twenty Funny Bunnys begin dancing around the room with Pegasus) Oh God NOOO!!!! They're back!! Hide the cantelope!!! O_o  
  
Rei Akita: Thank You!! Unfortunately, Pegasus blocked the shot with a Funny Bunny plushie. Yes. *sigh, rubs temples* It's quite true. And what's so horrible about that dream is...Bakura didn't come in until the end... -__- I'd be quite happy if the rest of my life was filled with Bakura and Pegasus was dead. But alas, it doesn't seem to be working that way... (Bakura pops up and bashes Pegasus on the head with a lead pipe but he just keeps dancing mindlessly) Bakura: *shrugs* I tried, but there's nothing up there to hurt.  
  
SaSaMi7: Yep! Uber-kawaii!! And I have a pic of it too! I love the expression on Jou's face in it! But I haven't got it up yet because I'm lazy. Actually, it's because I'm so horribly popular. Everytime I log on at least three people jump me and begin conversations. And most of them I don't even know!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KURAMA CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO HIS HIEI-CHAN!!!!!! Of all the yaoi couples people have come up with from het shows, this is the only one I don't know why the creators didn't put it IN the show. They're perfect for each other!! NO ONE MAY COME BETWEEN KURAMA-KUN AND HIS HIEI-CHAN!!!! OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY MISTRESS NIKA!!!!  
  
lilhillbillie: Yep! Jou-chan was a slave! Heh! Actually, no it didn't. Seto was actually getting tired of hiding his love for Jou. But that'll come out in the next few chapters. Of course I'm into yaoi!! IT'S LIFE!!!! IT'S GOD!!!! IT'S POCKY!!!! *deep breaths, head darts from side to side* Pocky!? Where Pocky!? *looks at lilhillbillie's offered mushroom* Uh-uh! No thanks! I'm on a POCKY QUEST!!! *psst-psst* I wouldn't eat those! Sess-chan once turned into a girl from eating purple ones! I don't know what they do to humans, but I wouldn't take the chance...unless you wanna be a boy... 


	11. Save me! Don't kill me!

Oh you are SO going to hurt me! I'm a bit stuck on this fic.  
  
But, Fear not! For I shall not forsake thee, gentle readers! The foul demon of 'writer's block' shall not defeat me! I shall draw my pen and into battle lunge! There I shall slay the demon and emerge victorious! And for this feat of greatness I shall return home to the sound of uproarous cheers! I expect the battle shall take no more than a week and you can expect to see the carcas of the foul beast dead at your feet with my pen through it's chest!  
  
*cough*  
  
That just means expect the next chapter in about a week. Yeah. Don't worry. I'm not abandoning this! NEVER!!! (draws pen and "into battle lunges")  
  
Um, it seems some people are confused. I meant for this to be confusing concerning Pierce/Amunet's past. But is it so confusing that you can't understand what's going on? If it is, the next chapter is going to change greatly from what I wanted to write. That's one reason I'm stuck. I want people reading to be able to understand what's going on without giving away major plot points in advance. And this would be WAY in advance! Well, about five chapters anyway.  
  
And for those who are praying for Malik to save Pierce's virtue, I'll just tell you that I have already written that part and: Yes, she is saved. I would feel bad for keeping you in suspence for much longer about that. I really hadn't planned on getting stuck right now.  
  
So help me out people! Answer these questions for me please!!  
  
Are you too confused to understand what's going on?  
  
Are you irriatated by the fact that I seem to be drawing out the discovery of Pierce's secrets?  
  
Do you want more Malik/Pierce fluff?  
  
Do you want me to reveal her history in this next chapter? Or can you wait a few chapters?  
  
Is anyone wondering what poor Ryou is thinking about his yami's behavior? (I love the little guy, I just have a hard time writing from his perspective)  
  
Does anyone want to see Mokuba anytime soon? (He's so kawaii!!, but I haven't found a chance to include him yet)  
  
Does anyone want to see a pic of Seto kissing Jou at lunchtime? ^__^ Cause I've got one up on my site.  
  
And finally, should I post the prologue of my new fic even though I don't know if I'll continue it anytime soon because I really want to finish this one? (It's my first Sess/Kag!! ^__^)  
  
So please respond. I need the imput. And I'll respond to reviews when I post the next chapter. I don't want to put them here. I know how annoying author's notes like this are and I know they're even more annoying when you respond to reviews in them. Thank you, and....HELP MEEEEEEEEeeeeeee!!!!!! (does falling off a cliff voice) 


	12. She's Back

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh.  
  
The authoress, Mistress Nika, would here like to make an announcement.  
  
Nika: I am PREGNANT!!!  
  
All bishys: *gasp* O_O  
  
Pegasus: (scratches head) But I thought you used the proper protection...?  
  
Nika: You baka! It's Sesshoumaru's!! He's my mate!! *sigh, turns to readers* Yes, it's true. I, Nishimura Matsudaira Kurashima Kobayashi Higashikawa Akane Shiori Natsuko, am pregnant with my second child. Sesshoumaru and I kept the first one mostly a secret because I was in my human form, me being a hanyou, at the time and would have been a target for our enemies if they found out. Our first child was a little girl named Sakura. This one will be our first boy and Sesshoumaru's heir, Aoshi. Oh, and now that you know my full name...you will NOT call me by it! The only people allowed to call me anything other than Nika are Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Naraku calls me Akane because that's what I went by when I met him five hundred years ago. Sesshoumaru calls me Natsuko because that is my personal name and it is his privilege as my mate! ^__^ So! Congratulatory wishes can be sent in reviews and I suggest you keep gifts to yourself because we'll never receive them! (glares at Bakura who is going through the mail...shredding random things he deems "evil")  
  
P.S. If you'd like to know about my adopted daughter, Rin, go to her site she just created. The picture at the top is one I took on the day Sesshoumaru and I announced our mating. We let Rin tell Jaken...love his expression! And for those who haven't a clue who Sesshoumaru is *coughbakascough*, that's him with the silver hair in the picture. I'm guessing I don't have to tell you Rin is the little human girl.........not the green warty toad-looking thing. -_- http://hometown.aol.com/inunekomiko/myhomepage/profile.html  
  
(The authoress would like to say that it is Nishimura Matsudaira Kurashima Kobayashi Higashikawa Akane Shiori Natsuko who is pregnant. For those of my family who read my fics but do not take part in my world, I AM NOT PREGNANT!!! Don't you dare go running to my mother, or Kami forbid my GRANDMOTHER, and tell her that I am pregnant! Because I'm NOT!!! And if you do I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and beyond to get my revenge!! You know they believe EVERYTHING they hear!! So keep your big mouth SHUT!!!)  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
"She's Back" (from outer space, don't come around cause you're not welcome anymore! ^__^ Should I stop singing now?)  
  
"SETH!!!" Pierce's voice rung out, stoping Bakura instantly. "SETH!!!" she cried again, not sure who she's calling for and certain someone from five thousand years ago cannot answer. But still she called out. Compelled to cry for her brother.  
  
~~~  
  
"SETH!!!" a voice rung through his mind.  
  
"AMUNET!!" he called back, leaping out of his desk and drawing the attention of the entire class.  
  
"Kaiba-san?" the teacher asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"SETH!!!" the voice cried again, begging for his attention.  
  
"Amunet." he whispered and dashed out of the classroom without another word.  
  
Racing down the hall, Seto Kaiba followed the cries only he could hear. He passed Malik on his way out of the principle's office, but didn't stop to chat. Besides, what was he going to tell him? That the reincarnation of his sister from five thousand years ago was calling for him? The sister who happened to be Malik's girlfriend? He didn't have time anyway. Every cell in his body was driving him on; driving him to save her.  
  
Finally reaching his destination, though he wasn't quite sure how he knew where to go, he ripped open the door and saw Bakura straddled across Pierce and pinning her arms to the floor.  
  
"Get off my sister!" he bellowed and crossed the room in three strides.  
  
He landed a mighty kick to Bakura's midsection, throwing him off her and knocking him into the far wall. Kneeling down he helped her to sit up and she literally threw herself into his arms and began crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried to quiet her sobs.  
  
"Shhh.." he said. "I'm here. You're alright."  
  
"Seth!" she sobbed. "You came! You saved me!"  
  
He nodded and stroked her hair soothingly. "You're safe."  
  
Pierce clung to Kaiba for all she was worth. *He saved me!* was all she could think. *My brother saved me.* Then as her tears subsided her rational mind began to resurface. *Wait. This is Seto Kaiba. Not Seth. But...he feels the same; his soul feels the same as Seth's. But, Seth is...gone. Right? He was Amunet's brother. So he's dead? Wait! Amunet!*  
  
Her attention quickly turned away from her own welfare and the strange fact that she was now crying into Seto Kaiba's shirt.  
  
Amunet!? she cried frantically. Amunet!? Are you alright!?  
  
But all she got was silence. *She's been knocked out.* she reasoned. *That's why I woke up on the floor with my face stinging. Bakura must have hit her while she was in control and knocked her out. So it made sense that I would have regained control.*  
  
"Angel!?" she heard a worried voice say.  
  
Her sobs suddenly ceased and she sat up and away from Kaiba. She looked to the door and saw Malik standing there with confusion and concern in his eyes. His gaze flicked between the now unconscious Bakura, herself and Kaiba.  
  
Rushing to her side, he put his hands on her shoulders gently and asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded her reply and opened her mouth to assure him that she was okay. But just then a stabbing heat shot up her spine and she doubled over holding her head in her hands. She let out a small cry of pain and fell into Malik's lap.  
  
He held her tightly while Kaiba fretted silently. He was about to go get the nurse when Pierce suddenly stopped moaning in pain and sat up. Her eyes were keen and she sat incredibly still, staring at something only she could see. For several moments she didn't move, just stared into space. But then her eyes refocused and she looked at Kaiba.  
  
She smiled warmly and held out her hands to him. "Seth." she said softly  
  
Without thinking he took her hands in his and said, "Sister."  
  
*This is just like the dream.* he thought as he held her hands. *It's like what happened before. When I was Seth and she was Amunet. But, is this Amunet I'm speaking to? Or Pierce?*  
  
She grinned mischievously and said, "Need I ask if you have been well?"  
  
At his shocked expression she giggled. "Don't worry, my brother. This is me. When the side of me that is Amunet was knocked unconscious, the memories were freed from her hold." She released his hands and looked down at the floor, struggling to find a way to explain. "You see, I am Amunet. We are not yami and hikari, like the pharaoh and his aibou. We were reincarnated into a new body, like you. And like Jono. However, as Amunet I wanted to have memories of a normal life in this new world of the future. The only way that could be possible was if I did not have any memory of my past in Kehmet. So I split myself into two. Two personalties, one body, one soul. The side of me that is Angelica Pierceson was allowed to lead a basically normal life, while the side of me that is Amunet remained in the background of our mind. Keeping the memories of our truth away from the innocent Angel. But now that the side that is Amunet is unable to consciously restrain the memories, we have rejoined temporally. When Amunet reawakens, I shall lose the memories once again and become simply Pierce. Though I shall remember all that has recently occurred."  
  
She turned around to face Malik, for the first time realizing that she was sitting in his lap. She gazed into his eyes and said, "My beloved. I thank you for maintaining the promise you made to me all those years ago in that tomb. You have protected me and kept me safe, even from my own past." Reaching up she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Forgetting her brother's presence for the moment, Malik wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of her lips on his.. Her arms went around his neck and for that moment it seemed time had stopped just for them.  
  
Regretfully she broke the kiss and disentwined herself from him. Sliding back so that she sat on the floor she said, "I think it's best if I go home now. I don't know when Amunet will wake up and as Pierce I may need some time to come to terms with what has happened...and what I will remember." Looking upon Malik with tender eyes she said, "And I may need someone there to help me."  
  
Malik nodded and stood up, offering her a hand which she took.   
  
Kaiba was instantly on his feet. "Matte!" he said as they began to leave together. When they looked back at him he said to her, "I'm not crazy, right? I mean, you really are the reincarnation of my sister from five thousand years ago? I really am the reincarnation of an Egyptian high priest? Jounouchi really is the reincarnation of my slave and lover, Jono? Yami is the pharaoh? Bakura over there is that tomb robber that...that..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"That raped me?" she asked. "Yes. He is the very same one. I'm not surprised he didn't remember me. He has committed so many horrible acts they must have all blended together. Though I AM surprised you know that. Tell me, what have you remembered?"  
  
Kaiba thought deeply. So many things had flashed before his eyes when he had seen what Bakura was about to do. "I remember that it was the festival of Osiris. You and I were playing the part of Osiris and Isis. I sacrificed a man and then we lead a procession through the streets, ending at the palace of the pharaoh. We went inside and gave the pharaoh the divine right to rule, symbolically. Then....something happened. Something...that was the pharaoh's fault. You ran out of the palace in tears. The next thing I remember is the next morning you came to my temple in a horrible state. You told me that a band of men had cornered you in the streets. They had robbed and taken advantage of you. I used magic to hunt them down and give them a slow torturous death. But one escaped. And...that's all I remember."  
  
She nodded slowly, considering all he had said. "Yes. I see. It seems that you are going to eventually regain all your memories. It's very strange. A reincarnation shouldn't have the memories of their past life. I was very confused when I was reborn with mine." She lifted her eyes to his and asked, "Has Jounouchi mentioned anything about strange dreams of the past?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No. Though he does have a recurring dream of being chased by a sandwich...but I don't think that counts."  
  
She giggled and said, "No. Unless it was an ancient Egyptian sandwich it doesn't count."  
  
They both broke out in laughter. Even Malik joined them in their mirth. It was strange to see Seto Kaiba laugh. He was usually cold and distant, and when he did laugh it was an evil laugh that meant doom for whoever had crossed him. But Pierce's presence, like Jounouchi's, always seemed to lighten his mood. Make him seem more approachable. More human.  
  
However, Kaiba's laughter faded out and a strangely embarrassed expression took it's place.  
  
He stared at the floor and, without looking up, said, "Will you remember who I am, when Amunet wakes up?"  
  
"You mean that you are my brother reborn?" she replied. "Yes, I will remember that."  
  
"Then...do you mind if I call you sister?"  
  
With a smile she said, "Of course not. That is what I am after all. As you are my brother." Then she took Malik's hand and said, "Now I must go. I can feel Amunet awakening."  
  
Kaiba nodded and both Malik and Pierce left the room. Looking over to Bakura who was just beginning to stir he thought, *Hm. Amunet isn't the only one waking.*  
  
Bakura's eyes opened and he raised himself into a sitting position. Kaiba walked over and knelt beside him. A wicked smirk appeared on his face and he said, "And now, what shall I do with you?"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Oh yeah! Guess what! Next chapter is the Malik in boxers chapter! ^__^ And a surprise for Yuugi and friends! (*mumbles* like their lives aren't one big surprise after another..?) This chapter took forever to get out! But I'm back on track thanks to my faithful reviewers! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. If it wasn't for you I would have given up on this fic...probably this chapter.  
  
Sneak peek of the next chapter:  
  
Yami: Isis, we need to speak to your brother.  
  
Isis: Of course. Come in.  
  
Yuugi: Malik, we wanted to talk to you about...PIERCE!!??  
  
All: O_O  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are the lifeblood of fanfiction! That...and words...and ink...and series to rip from...  
  
Rei Akita: She wasn't! She wasn't! Well...she was... Just not this time!! Sorry Malik wasn't the one to save her though. It just seemed that since Seth wasn't able to save Amunet, Seto should get to save Pierce. O_o I'm gonna kill you! How dare you guess who the song is about!? No one guessed that she was raped by Bakura in ancient Egypt, but you guessed who a song was about from like six measly lines!?!? How is that possible!? About the rating, that's what I thought. So it's staying PG-13. [Pegasus: How dare you threaten her!!! So what if she's one of my rabid drooling fangirls!!! Hey! Don't look at me like that! They exist!! I swear! *grumble* I am a bishounen after all. Aren't I entitled to a few fans here and there? *sniffle-sniffle* [Nika: Oh great! Now he's crying! What happened to the insensitive male who'd rather drive around for hours than ask for directions!? [Pegasus: Hey! I didn't ask for directions! It was YAMI!! *points to Yami* [Yami: O_o  
  
Reine Keri: Yes! Hit him again!!! I'll even pay for a new keyboard if it breaks!! I update fast!? *looks confused* I thought fast was everyday! Not once a week! Oh well. If it makes you happy! ^__^ Oh yes. Don't mess with Seto! Bet you can't wait to see what he does to Bakura now! ^__^  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: *gasp!* NO! Someone stole your name!? That's horrible!! There were like 17 Nika's here before they made it so no one could have the same name. But I changed my name before they implemented it so I didn't feel cheated. AMUNET! AMUNET! Her name is AMUNET! Amunet was the goddess of mystery. I thought it fit. ^__^ Don't let Bakura freak you out! We all know he's a psycho! But don't worry. He won't be this bad again! Why, he may even join forces with her later on! o_o I'll try to read your fic, but mine are taking up a lot of my time. (psst! psst! Anyone who's reading Instincts may expect a chapter in the next two weeks or so! ^__^)  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: I'm sorry. Really Pierce got Malik out of process of elimination. Yami has Yuugi. Bakura has Ryou. Seto has Jounouchi. Wasn't even thinking about Honda. Otogi is so forgotten he ain't even here. Anzu...is...the friendship bitch. (. hate her!) And...uh...is that everyone? yeah I think so. ALERT!! ALERT!!! BOXERS NEXT CHAPTER!! PREPARE FOR MAJOR BISHYNESS!!! ^___^  
  
Silent Angel: Yay! Sake Sister!! Welcome to the club btw! Yes, Bakura did snap. And yes, he did rape Amunet. That's what happens when you die of hotness. You miss stuff! I suggest if you're going to be a Sake Sister you learn how to let your eyes glaze over slightly as you gaze at any particular bish. This assures that you do not die of hotness and you're awake to enjoy anything that might happen! And I mean ANYTHING!! ^__^ YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Seto/Jou rocks!!!  
  
Liviania: Yep! Pegasus is a wonderful dancer! Especially when the lights are low....sultry music playing...very little clothes...@_@ I'm okay!! Did you like your Seto Cookie? I sent it your way! ^__^  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Oh my! You're Thinking!? Scary thought! o_o Now I'M thinking!! I'm sorry though. Malik didn't save Pierce. He did get a tender moment with her though. AND he gets to take her home! NO! NO!! (grabs Pegasus and strips him) YOU MUST WORSHIP THE FUNNY BUNNY BOXERS!!!! O_o (realizes Pegasus wasn't wearing Funny Bunny Boxers...in fact, he wasn't wearing underwear at all!) Oh...My....GAWD!!! (faints)  
  
Meep: Thank you! And I intend to finish this one! ^__^  
  
flamer: *gasp* Flamer at three o'clock! Get him Bakura!! (Bakura chases flamer around the house making lewd comments and obscene gestures) [Bakura: Come back! Let's play! Don't you want me to show you the dark side!? [Nika: ^__^ Oh! Flames! Bakura! Me and Malik are going to set the neighbors house on fire! Wanna come!? [Bakura: (emerges with flamer over his shoulder) Absolutely! ^__^  
  
Catherina: Um. Yes? I did in fact mention that's what she was playing. I have to wonder why you chose to point that out. And I'm not sure if you're review was complimentary, a strange flame...or perhaps you were just bored? I'm sorry. I'm a little confused.  
  
xxphatxbaybeexx: You're not meant to understand her past. If you did you wouldn't need to read this, would you? I'M the only one who's supposed to understand her past! So far anyway. Well, not so much after this chapter, but still! And no. She is not Seto's sister. Nor Malik's lover. Nor "friends with everyone except for Yami." She is the reincarnation of Seth's sister. She is now Malik's girlfriend. There is a difference between girlfriend and lover. Believe me, I know. It can be summed up in one word. Sex. And she's not friends with everyone. In fact, she really just gets along with them. You know? Someone who's good to hang out with at school, but you wouldn't really want to spend all your time with them? And she is friend's with Yami. Amunet just didn't want her to be. She and Yami are perhaps closer than she and the others simply because they share a similar past. And if you were paying attention, nowhere did it say that Yami thinks he's too good for her. He wanted to get to know her, Malik just wouldn't let him. I'm going to stop now because I have more reviews to get to and don't want to spend my time explaining things that shouldn't require explaining if you're paying attention.  
  
Reine Keri: Thank you! Here's the fluff. And they'll be humorous fluff next chapter! ^__^ Ummm...probably chapter after next will deal with Bakura. The Seto/Jou kiss pic is at http://www.freewebs.com/nikafics And I've decided not to post my prologue until I get closer to finishing this one. Hey! I hit my head on my ceiling fan once and cracked my skull and I STILL updated!! I think that's devotion!! ^__^ That's true btw.  
  
bluefuzzyelf: O_o HAKURA-CHAN!!! I had no idea you were reading this fic!!! Are you back home now? (steeples fingers together like Burns from The Simpsons) Yes, excellent. Malik is indeed "hot". (evil grin...then gropes Malik) ^__^  
  
Liviania: I'm glad you're not confused. Yay! Suspense lover!! Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! ^__^ Yeah, I know! Poor Ryou! But don't worry, I could never hurt the kawaii little angel too much! That's just wrong! Nope. Actually I have something planned for Mokuba, just not until much later. Nope. Actually the site on my profile is my Sake Sisters site, which I suggest you check out anyway! ^__^ But the site I have my fic pics on is http://www.freewebs.com/nikafics Not much there yet, but I'm working on it. I don't like to post pics until I reach that scene in the fic. Thank you for the pen sharpener!! (chases writer's block demon brandishing the newly sharpened pen) Die, you vile creature! Never shall you or yours haunt my doorstep again!!  
  
Silent Angel: Hey! Aren't I supposed to be YOUR muse!? How can a muse receive inspiration from the one they're supposed to inspire!? No! Really! I wanna know!! Maybe it'll help! Hope your homework gets lighter. And thanks for reviewing! (psst! psst! I know you're busy, but I need your Sake Sister profile! I've already got people asking what kind of demon you are and other stuff about you! But take your time. Don't want you to have to change something later.)  
  
Rei Akita: I'm glad you're not confused either! Oh no! I want them to keep reading even if they ARE confused! ^__^ I'm glad one of us is patient! lol Fluff! Fluff! (does the fluff dance) Ryou in chapter after next. I hope. -__- Mokuba will probably make an appearance, just not for some time yet. The Seto/Jou pic can be found here. http://www.freewebs.com/nikafics I'm not posting anything until I finish, or get close to finishing, this one. Yes, it was a lot to answer. I seriously didn't expect people to.  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Glad you're not confused or irritated. Fluff is part of a balanced diet. Right above lemons on the fangirl food chart. ^__^ Ryou soon. *major gasp* YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE SETO KISS JOU!?!? Are you anti-yaoi/anti-shounen-ai??? Cause if so, you shouldn't be here! What with the only het couple being Pierce and Malik! And...and...SETO AND JOU BELOOOONNNNGGGG TOGETHER!!!! (raises the yaoi fangirl flag...half Seto in a compromising position with Jou, half Youko in a similar position with Hiei) (marches back and forth across the room chanting "Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!") 


	13. Pierce is Living With Malik?

~Disclaimer... Me no own Yugioh. Me own Pierce. Me own Sacred Neko Ears of Inspiration! (^_^ next chapter people)  
  
Nika: Y'know, out of all my people, the one I would say is most out of character is Sesshoumaru. But I say that no fanfic is capable of keeping someone completely in character because only the creator knows how they would react in any given situation.  
  
Pegasus: What creator? Pierce: You mean God, right? Bakura: No. No. No. She means Ra! Yuugi: You're both wrong. She means Kami.  
  
Pierce: GOD! Bakura: RA! Yuugi: KAMI!! Pierce: GOD! Bakura: RA! Yuugi: KAMI!!   
  
Nika: Actually, Pierce. I created you.  
  
Pierce: .........oh.  
  
Nika: And I was talking about Rumiko Takahashi. Sesshoumaru's creator.  
  
Yuugi: Ru... Bakura: ...mi... Pierce: ...ko...?  
  
Nika: Nevermind. She doesn't have anything to do with you. I really don't know who created you.  
  
All: .....oh.  
  
Bakura: RA!!! Yuugi: KAMI!! Bakura: RA!!! Yuugi: KAMI!!! Pegasus: GIANT FLYING MARSHMALLOW, DUCK!!!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Bakura: A giant flying marshmallow duck..? How can a duck, no matter what it's made of or how big it is, create us?  
  
Pegasus: (points into sky) NO!! It's a Giant Flying Marshmallow!! DUCK!!!  
  
(Everyone turns around just in time to be splattered with Marshmallow goo as Mistress Nika blows it up with a Kawaii-Launcher. Pierce, Bakura and Yuugi glare at Pegasus)  
  
Pegasus: (with a smug look) Hey, I told you. You should have listened.  
  
Bakura: -_- ....GET HIM!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
"Pierce is Living With Malik!?"  
  
A week had passed and both Pierce and Bakura had gone back to normal. Well, normal for them anyway. Pierce remembered all that had happened and knew the truth about herself. She didn't have any specific memories of her past though, which was good. Apparently she didn't remember that Bakura had raped Amunet. Even though she knew what he had tried to do to her, she seemed strangely tolerant of him.  
  
Kaiba had Bakura arrested for attempted rape, but the next day Pierce had him released. When questioned on her actions by her friends she had said that she had him released for three reasons. One, the criminal justice system wasn't ready for Yami Bakura. Two, after an hour he started sending people to the Shadow Realm. And three, how was she supposed to get her revenge if he was locked up? Then she had given a classic super-villan laugh and they decided to stop questioning her.  
  
Kaiba, Pierce and Malik decided not to tell the others the truth about Pierce and it had been kept secret. School had passed with the normal amount of chaos. It seemed that Pierce and Kaiba had taken it upon themselves to cause a scene in every way possible. First there was the open displays of affection between the two couples. Then they had planned another lunchroom caper by way of stuffing Bakura into a pink dress and shoving him in the doors...and then locking them behind him. Then there was the scene when Mokuba had shown up with his cuteness factor to maximum. After getting every girl, both teacher and student, to fawn over him he had declared in his ultimate kawaii voice with giant puppy-dog eyes that "Bakura is a meany!" After that Bakura was attacked by every female he came across for transgressing against their new school mascot! (A/N=no one can resist Mokuba's cuteness!)  
  
Finally, they enlisted Ryou in their diabolic schemes. They had Ryou hide a video camera and catch Bakura being nice. The next day, his reputation changed drastically. Thanks to 'someone's' technical skills the school-wide television system clearly displayed Bakura cuddling Ryou on the couch while watching The Wizard of Oz. Every so often he would lovingly stroke Ryou's hair and when he saw his hikari was asleep...he whispered that he loved him! Yes, from then on every girl went from pounding him to glomping him. The general consensus among the female population of the school was that no one that sweet could be totally evil. Bakura had announced quite loudly several times that the entire female race was completely insane and all of them had it in for him. They had other plans, but unfortunately that was all they could fit in that week.  
  
That leads us to where we are today. It's currently eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. Now most people would be lounging around the house, blearily sitting down to breakfast or still fast asleep in their beds. However that was not the case for three people. Yuugi, Yami, and Honda were walking down the sidewalk chatting about their recent discovery.  
  
"So you're sure it was her?" Honda asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes," Yami replied. "There's no doubt about it. The girl I saw in my dream last night was Pierce. She was dressed like a priestess and walking with Seth through the palace."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "We knew she had a yami...or hikari, but we've never spoken to her. I guess it could be that her other half was an ancient priestess. I wonder if she knows."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, whether or not she knows, I believe Malik knows. And we're going to get some straight answers from him for once!"  
  
~~~At the Ishtar's~~~  
  
There was a knock at the door and Malik's voice called out, "Sister! Someone's at the door!"  
  
Isis emerged from the kitchen and threw him an annoyed glare, but her glare was stopped by the back of the couch. So she opted for an insult instead. "And why can't you get it? I'm making breakfast."  
  
A magazine popped up from behind the couch, proving that Malik was indeed laying on it. "I'm busy!" he called and the magazine disappeared back from whense it come.  
  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she said slowly, "How busy?"  
  
Suddenly Malik's head shot up from it's hiding place, his eyes wide with shock at his sister's implication. "Not THAT busy!!" he said quickly.  
  
Isis nodded, still suspicious, but went to answer the door. As soon as Isis left the room, Malik's head disappeared back behind the couch. A feminine giggle drifted out.  
  
Opening the door Isis found the three males standing there.  
  
"Hi, Isis!" Yuugi greeted her warmly. "We're here to see Malik."  
  
Yami just glared as always. Honda only seemed mildly interested.  
  
Isis smiled knowingly and said, "Of course. Come in." She stepped back, opening the door and allowing them to enter. "Malik is in the living room on the couch. Go on in."  
  
Yuugi thanked her and the three made their way to the living room. A lock of blonde hair hung over the side of the couch off the arm and Yuugi assumed that unless another blonde had moved in it had to be Malik.  
  
"Malik!" Yami said as they approached the couch, "I want some answers!"  
  
Yuugi shushed his darker half and said, "What he means is we need to talk to you about..."  
  
Yuugi paused with shock as he, Yami and Honda took in the scene before them with wide eyes. Malik was laying on his back on the couch with a magazine in his hands reading it. He was wearing only a pair of white boxers with little purple hearts on them. Pausing in his reading he placed the magazine across his bare chest and looked up at them with a sly grin.  
  
"And what can I do for you this morning?" he asked smoothly.  
  
All Yuugi could do was stutter. It wasn't exactly Malik's state of dress that had them stunned. It was who was beside the couch on the floor.  
  
"PIERCE!?" all three boys exclaimed at the same time.  
  
She was currently laying on her stomach engrossed in a video game. She wore black-and-gray plaid pajama pants and a short-sleeved, white and gray shirt with a cat's face on the front. Her long black hair was pulled up in pigtails and fell about her body on the carpet beneath her.  
  
Hearing her name she paused the game and flipped over on her back.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said cheerily.  
  
"P...Pierce!" Yuugi stammered. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer but Honda jumped in with, "Malik! You sly dog you!" He poked Malik, who had sat up and abandoned his magazine, in the shoulder and winked at him. "Good going buddy!"  
  
Malik just batted Honda's hand away and muttered, "Oh please."  
  
Pierce stared at Honda like he had just confessed his undying love for Pegasus. After shaking her head she said offhandedly, "Eh, my parents kicked me out again. Isis was kind enough to offer me a place to stay."  
  
Yuugi nodded with understanding. "Oh." he said. "Why...why did they kick you out?" He really didn't want to pry into her personal life.  
  
Pierce chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well, my mother was on one of her rants and I was getting tired of it. Normally I would have just left the room but this time I called both her and my father pathetic fools and broke a lamp. They...uh...weren't too happy about that. Especially since the lamp was an antique."  
  
Yami was more than a little upset. He had come specifically to get answers about Pierce, but with her there it didn't look like that was going to happen. He didn't know how much she knew about herself and didn't want to be the one to break her view of life with tales of magic, reincarnation and battles for the fate of the world.  
  
Pierce was getting uncomfortable. Both Yami and Yuugi were staring at her with these creepy looks in their eyes. No one was saying anything either. Honda was getting extremely bored and kept looking from place to place. Malik had gone back to reading his magazine. *I wonder what that is he's reading anyway.* she thought. And there she was sitting on the floor like a moron and staring back at the two who's gazes never left her. Yuugi kept shifting from foot to foot, obviously nervous and not wanting to be there. But Yami. He looked a cross between being in deep thought and being a bit angry.  
  
What do you think is his problem? Pierce asked silently.  
  
He came to ask Malik about us, but because we're here he can't. Amunet replied.  
  
Oh. Pierce thought for a minute then said, Do you think we should tell him everything?  
  
Pierce heard Amunet laugh. But you don't even know everything, tenshi!  
  
She growled in response. That's what you think! That quickly got her silence in response. Feeling more than a little haughty she said, You wanna know what I remember? I remember that you were madly in love with that pharaoh standing not five feet from us! And that he didn't love you! Take that, Amy!  
  
Satisfied that she had stunned her previous incarnation into silence she turned her attention back to her and Yami's little staring match. But after a few more minutes, she had enough.  
  
"Hey, baka pharaoh!" she said, intending it to be a joke. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Yami immediately snapped out of it.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
*Oops!* she thought. "Uhhh..." she said uncertainly, "Baka pharaoh? It was a joke! I don't mean you're a baka! I mean, I heard Malik say it and... Not that he calls you baka pharaoh either! I mean...please don't kill me?" she finished meekly hoping to hold off his wrath.  
  
He eyed her and said, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Rambling on she said, "Well, that's what you are. And I was always loyal to you. I would never really insult you. I didn't mean to insult you. I don't think I ever said a cross word to you...except that time. But that's another story! Not that I remember everything anyway...but I don't think I would have intentionally insulted you. Well, there was that time...but those were different circumstances. And really it was your fault! And it wasn't really me anyway. I mean, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you, but she did. But we're really the same person, but somehow right now we're different. And I'm still loyal to you! I don't hold what you did to us all those years ago against you. Not that you remember anyway...I mean...do you?"  
  
She had succeeded in gaining everyone's attention. Honda was staring at her blankly. Yuugi kept blinking, trying to make sense of her words. And Yami stared at her just as he had been before.  
  
"Remember what?" Yami asked.  
  
Malik slapped a hand to his forehead. "You had to say that, didn't you?" he asked Pierce.  
  
She laughed self-consciously and leaped to her feet. "I think I'm gonna get dressed now!" she said and quickly dashed out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Malik to explain as best a possible.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) You people are so gonna hate me! I'm working on three other fics right now, none of which are posted. So I'm probably gonna slow down in updates. One a week will be lucky. But I promise I won't go more than three weeks without updating! I swear! And I WILL finish this! That is...if I can rediscover my plot. Um, I know in an earlier chapter Isis hinted to a "big bad", but I really don't feel like making this a "big bad" fic anymore. Will you hate me if I don't give them something to fight? Can you overlook that little paragraph or so in whatever chapter that was? Did anyone notice it in the first place? And if so, did you even remember it until now?  
  
(A/N-2) Next chapter will include a little item called the Sacred Neko Ears of Inspiration. These are real! They're mine! Whenever I wear them I suddenly become inspired! People have learned how to tell when I've been writing by whether or not I come out of my room wearing them. ^__^ Of course, just last night I was inspired by a bowl of chili. Weird, ne? You can blame the bowl of chili for me not updating as quick because it made me start a new fic. Yep! Yep! ^____^  
  
(A/N-3) I uploaded a pic of Pierce in her pajamas to my new site. http://www.freewebs.com/nikafics I know I didn't do a very good job describing them.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are often better at inspiring than the SACRED NEKO EARS!!!! *pant-pant* I'm okay! *wheeze-pant*  
  
Rei Akita: Okay, you just guessed. But I guess it's okay you guessed because no one has to guess now. I guess. Now everyone knows Amunet was in love with Yami. ^__^  
  
Reine Keri: Yep! They're back together! OMG! Can you imagine how much havoc Pierce and Kaiba can wreak together!? This was just a little taste of it! [Seto: heh-heh Thank you for the indestructible keyboard. Hey, Bakura! Come here! *whacks Bakura* You're right! It IS indestructible!!  
  
Liviania: ^__^ I like that song too! Yeah, less suspense. Don't know what I'm gonna do now! Sugar doesn't make you hyper! OoO I just found that out! It's caffeine! I saw it on some medical show. Weird... Oh well! *eats a bag of sugar* @__@  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: *sobs uncontrollably* I've looked everywhere and I can't find a picture of Malik in boxers for my site!!! I've found Bakura in boxers, Seto in boxers, Yami in boxers...but no Malik!! Waaahhhh!!!!! *stops crying* ^__^ You had me scared for a minute! Never have I had someone say they don't want to see Seto kiss Jou! I have tons of pics like that! *goes off to ogle her pics*  
  
lilhillbillie: Awwww. Thank you! Meaningless praise will get you everything! Hey, moving is a big excuse! I know you don't have time to read! Um, thanks for the compliment but, my writing style hasn't "matured" at all. I've been writing the same way since I first started posting like two or three months ago. Not to mention I've been writing the same way for the past...um...however many years I've been writing. I really don't think this fic is as descriptive as say...the later chapters of "Unleashed." But that's because I write dark better. I'm not very good at describing happy things. Thanks for visiting Rin's site too! She's proud of it! ^__^  
  
Psychotic Chibi-Usa: Thankies!! And no, Ryou. There will not be "another little insane authoress-offspring" He will happen to be quite sane with an attitude like his father's! (I see the future. ~_^) Oooh!!! A chibi Ryou!! Just when I thought he couldn't get any more kawaii!! I want a chibi Ryou! *looks for her clone machine and her chibi ray* 


	14. Having a Sister Who Sees the Future Suck...

~Disclaimer... I don't own yugioh. I own around 200 cards, two video games, and I will beat the crap out of anyone who tries to take my bishys.  
  
Pegasus: Oh Kami save me! No! No! Not the Jello!! Not again! Noooo!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
"Having a Sister That Sees the Future...Sucks"  
  
Pierce had been hiding in her room for the past thirty minutes. She hoped Malik would explain away her little rambling episode as temporary insanity. Alas, it was not to be. A knock sounded softly at her door.  
  
"Come in." she called.  
  
The door opened and Malik stuck his head in. "Angel?" he said softly, "Are you okay?" She nodded and he came in, shutting the door behind him. Sitting on the bed beside her he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
Pierce felt herself melt in his arms and clung to him. "I don't know why I did that." she whispered. "He just makes me so...nervous. I mean, I know why I'm nervous around him. He's my pharaoh. I mean, he was my pharaoh...five thousand years ago, and he still is. But...he doesn't remember and I'm completely different now. So, it shouldn't matter, right?"  
  
Malik smiled at her and stroked her hair soothingly. "But the thing is," he began, "Just because you're different now doesn't mean you can change how you feel. You feel nervous around him because you know the power he held over you in your previous life. You, as Amunet, were below him in status and power. And you, as Amunet, were deeply in love with him. You can't change that."  
  
"But," she whispered, "You know I don't love him anymore, right? You know that...that...I love you?"  
  
Malik nodded and pulled her into his lap. "I know." he whispered back, lowering his head. "And I love you."  
  
Pierce felt her eyes drift close as his mouth claimed hers in a fiery kiss. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She loved him so and she never wanted to be apart from him again. No matter what, they would always be together. Their kiss turned more passionate as Malik gently lowered her to the bed.  
  
"Ahem!" a voice said from the door.  
  
Bolting upright they saw Isis standing there with a severe look on her face. Both teens sported twin deer-caught-in-headlight looks.  
  
She said sternly, "I came to remind you that you have guests downstairs, little brother." Glancing disapprovingly over Malik's lack of clothes, even though he had a habit of not getting dressed until late every morning, she said, "Perhaps you should both get dressed before returning to the living room." With that said she turned and walked out of the room. What they didn't see was a small smile trying to force it's way onto her lips.  
  
Malik and Pierce looked at each other in shock...before bursting out in riotous laughter.  
  
"That's what you get," Pierce laughed, "When you have a sister who sees the future!"  
  
After several minutes of laughter, interspersed with more kisses, Malik decided to heed his elder sister's advice and get dressed.  
  
~~~~~downstairs~~~~~  
  
Malik had, in fact, explained as best as possible about Pierce's recent rambling. Leaving out specific details considering Amunet and Yami's relationship. Yami and Yuugi were sitting patiently on the couch and Honda had grabbed Malik's discarded magazine and was thumbing through it.  
  
"What do you think they're doing up there?" Honda asked quirking an eyebrow at the ceiling above them as another loud thump sounded.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "What do you do with a girl in your room?" he asked sarcastically. But Honda just looked stumped. So Yami decided not to endanger his sanity so early. "They're playing checkers." he said finally, earning him a giggle from Yuugi.  
  
Yami looked questioningly at his aibou and Yuugi said quietly, "Checkers the right way? Or checkers your way?" Then he giggled again.  
  
Yami grinned lecherously and said, "Who says my way isn't the right way?"  
  
Another thump echoed throughout the house followed by a loud crash and several falling objects. Even Isis emerged from the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"Damn it, Isis!" Malik shouted as he came storming down the stairs. "What did you do with my Rod!? Angel needs it!!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Yami, Yuugi and Honda began laughing uproariously at Malik's choice of words. Even his patented 'I'll-kill-you' glare had no effect on the three laughing teens.  
  
Isis however was not amused. "And what, may I ask, do you need it for?" she asked scowling. "It better not be another 'take-over-the-world' scheme."  
  
Malik just looked angry and said, "I told you, it's for Angel! And why would I try to take over the world...again? I've got everything I need!"  
  
"Well that's nice to know." Pierce said with a smile as she calmly descended the stairs, causing Malik to blush.  
  
Grinning like a cat she retook her place on the floor and unpaused her game. Video game music and fighting noises were the only sounds as the five people stared at her in confusion. She had taken her hair down and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with two gray hearts on it. Around her neck was gray yarn tied into a bow. But what held their attention was a pair of black neko ears on the top of her head.  
  
Yami, Yuugi and Honda stared the strange sight for several minutes before turning to look at Malik, hoping for a reasonable explanation. But he just waved his hand and said, "Don't ask." So they didn't.  
  
After regaining their ability to speak Isis asked, "So, Pierce? What exactly did you want the Sennen Rod for?"  
  
Not bothering to look up she replied, "Oh that? I was gonna use it to make Bakura dress in drag and dance the hula in front of Kaiba Corp."  
  
Yuugi looked thoughtful. "Would that even work?" he asked. "I mean, he does have the Sennen Ring. So would the Rod work on him?"  
  
Pierce shrugged. "I don't know. Only one way to find out." Then she paused the game again and looked back at them quizzically. "Wait a minute." she said staring at Honda as if seeing him for the first time. "What's Honda doing here? Isn't kinda early for you to be up and about?"  
  
Yuugi laughed slightly and said, "Oh. Yeah. Well, we kinda ran into him on the way over here. He was on his way to the store for some breakfast cereal. So he tagged along." Pausing Yuugi sniffed the air. "Hey," he said, "What's that smell?"  
  
"Yeah," Honda said, "Smells like something's burning."  
  
Isis gasped and flew towards the kitchen with a cry of, "Breakfast!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird with mange! It's a plane with major maintenance issues! NO! It's a drugged up authoress! O_O Oh writer's block, how I loathe thee! Anyone got any ideas!? Cause I'm fresh out! All I know is next chapter will be the Sacred Neko Ears and we get to see if Pierce is any good at Duel Monsters. And before we get into it I'd like to say: I don't play. I own a sum total of 200 yugioh cards, the PSX game "Forbidden Memories" and the gameboy game "Dark Duel Stories" That's it....and I cheat on Forbidden Memories...badly...all the time. So any cards I may have them play will be from one of those games or the few cards I own. And any mistakes I make...well, don't mention them. Because I don't care.  
  
(A/N-2) Having the flu and pms at the same time makes for a very cranky authoress... Just thought you'd like to know that. ^__^  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~Reviews are like the midol of writing! @_@ More! More! Give me more!~~~  
  
Haru-chan: I didn't think it was that much of a cliffhanger this time. I loved your profile. And CONGRATULATIONS!!! ^_____^  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: Thanks and yep! Poor Malik...she'll be the death of him. Hmm..... I couldn't.....could I? (looks deviously thoughtful)  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: ^__^ I thought he'd look soooo kawaii in purple heart boxers! I was right! (goes off to try to convince Malik that the purple heart boxers should be see-though)  
  
PCU: First, I realized that I have yet to mention how much I like your name. (PsychoticChibiUsa) Everytime I see a review from you I get an image of ChibiUsa in black clothes with dark make-up holding a knife behind her back and asking a total stranger to be her friend. Maybe a couple of skull-and-crossbone hairpins too! ^__^ Oh! Oh! Ryou plushie!! (huggles Ryou plushie) Thankies!!  
  
Liviania: Hell, I'D like to see Bakura in the pink outfit!! Wonder if I can convince him it's the new fashion... (looks around for Bakura and notices he's gone) Darn it! I give him WAY too much freedom! He's never around when I have something up my sleeve! *fangirl squeal* Thankies! I love that pic of Seto and Jou too! ^__^  
  
Rei Akita: Thanks, but I didn't update soon enough, did I? Gomen.  
  
lilhillbillie: Um, okay. Thanks, I guess. LOL You'd think I actually watch Yugioh wouldn't you!? I catch it every so often, like once maybe twice a week. But that's it. Oh yes! Pegasus was most definitely HOT!! Eye or no Eye, he's definitely a bish in my book! *evil grin* Wanna help me torture him...my way..? (Pegasus looks around terrified for a way out...but finds none) ^___^  
  
Angel Meep: Wow! Really!? It's "god"!? LOL Sorry, I know. I'm making fun of a typo, but really... That's probably the best typo I've ever read! Except for maybe the "InuYasha licked Miroku's leg" typo...but that's a different kind of typo. Then there's the "eaten by his brother" typo in one of my DBZ games... LOL I'm flattered that you reviewed my story since you don't usually review. I'm glad you like it so much! (=^__^=) Yes, Malik is indeed kawaii! *sigh* Yep! Yami didn't like her! (grumbles about baka pharaohs) Heeheehee!!! I guess I did put a little of myself into Pierce in the fact that she's an angel one minute and...well, devious the next. There may not be much Malik/Pierce fluff for a while, since I'm about to give her and Bakura a little one-on-one time. Heh-heh. Yeah. Basically that just means she's gonna beat the crap out of him...over and over and over and over, etc... Enjoy! ^__^ 


	15. An Angel's Reaction to the Pharoah

~Disclaimer... I OWN CANDY!!!! O_O Lots of it...  
  
Pegasus: *sniffs* Hey, what's that smell?  
  
Bakura: *sniff-sniff* Smells like...chocolate...and peanut butter...O__O Oh Ra no...  
  
Yami: It's peanut butter fudge!! Run for your lives!!!  
  
Nika: (swings in from who knows where, yells like Tarzan, jumps on the chandelier and swings from it, then falls off and lands in a heap on all three bishys...then gropes them) WHEEEE!!! I FEEL HAPPY!!! (glomps Yami and begins dancing insanely with him)  
  
Yami: Ra save me... *whimper*  
  
Bakura: Who the hell gave her peanut butter fudge!? We all know what it does to her!!  
  
Ryou: *quietly* I'm afraid it's my fault. I wanted to get everyone something special for Christmas that I knew they'd like and...well...this happened. I forgot.  
  
Bakura: *growls* If you weren't my hikari...  
  
Nika: (lets Yami go...who flees the room in terror and locks himself in his room, with Yuugi for safety. jumps on Bakura flattening him to the floor and sits on him) Don't be mad, Baku-chan!! Let's all BOOGIE!! (pulls a swirly eyed Bakura up and begins dancing insanely with him...all other bishys back away slowly) FUDGE FOR CHRISTMAS IS FUN!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
An Angel's Reaction to the Pharaoh  
  
After a breakfast of charred pancakes which Yami, Yuugi and Honda were invited to join...and they all three politely but enthusiastically refused saying they had already eaten... Isis had gone off to do whatever she does all day leaving the five teens up to their own devices.  
  
"I'm bored!" Pierce exclaimed flopping down on the couch. "Let's do something already!"  
  
Yami chuckled. He didn't know why but he had an unstoppable urge to tease her, almost like a little sister. So he said with a grin, "Well, shall we leave you and Malik alone then?" He wrapped one arm around Yuugi and pulled him close, causing Yuugi to blush. Even more so after Yami said, "I know of a great game to pass a Saturday, but it's best played alone."  
  
"I'm not hearing this." Honda said with a groan and mimicked Pierce by flopping into a sofa chair.  
  
Malik scoffed at Yami's little joke and took a seat next to Pierce.  
  
She, however, was supremely embarrassed and joined Yuugi in blushing. *He didn't say that!* she thought frantically. *He did not just say that! Wait! Why am I blushing? If say Honda had said it I would have done just like Malik did and brushed it off. So why am I blushing? Just because it was the pharaoh who said it!? Surely not!*  
  
It seemed embarrassed silence was going to reign until Yuugi said quickly, "I know! Why don't we duel? I brought my deck." To prove this point he pulled out his dueling deck.  
  
"You take your deck everywhere, Yuugi." Honda said.  
  
Yuugi just said, "So? You do too."  
  
Honda whipped out his own deck and laughed. "Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Do you duel, Pierce?" Yuugi queried innocently.  
  
Pierce nodded shyly, still blushing. "A little. But I'm afraid I may not be much of a challenge for you, Yuugi. Or the pharaoh." She glanced at Yami, who had yet to let his aibou go, and then turned to grab Malik's hand. "Come on, Malik." she said quickly. "Let's get our decks!"  
  
She dragged Malik up the stairs and both Yuugi and Honda stared at Yami. After they were sure she was out of hearing Honda said, "Is it just me, or is Pierce acting weird?"  
  
Yuugi nodded emphatically. "Yes. She's most definitely acting strange. I hope I was seeing things, because I'm sure Pierce would never blush."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful and stared absently at the stairs where she had just disappeared. *I'm not sure,* he thought, *but I believe she was blushing because of me. Odd. What occurred between us five thousand years ago? It must have been something great for her to react like that.* Then he narrowed his eyes angrily. *Malik's still not telling us everything!*  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Blinking twice he looked to Yuugi. "What is it, koi?" he asked.  
  
Yuugi shook his head in disdain. "I asked you what you thought."  
  
"Oh" Yami looked back to the stairs and said, "I believe I have a bit of an effect on her. Though I'm not sure why."  
  
Honda decided to make a guess at that. "You used to be the pharaoh, right? And she was a priestess? Then wouldn't it make sense that she's kinda weird around you? Like...respectful...and nicer....and, uh, weird?"  
  
Both Yuugi and Yami stared at Honda in amazement.  
  
"I'm not believing this but...you may be right." Yami said. "That would make sense after all."  
  
~~~Upstairs~~~  
  
"I can't believe I blushed!" Pierce berated herself. "It's like I'm some kind of school girl with a crush!"  
  
She was wearing a hole in the carpet of her bedroom pacing back and forth. She had asked for a moment to herself while she got her deck, certain that if she and Malik were alone together again they wouldn't be going back downstairs anytime soon. Especially with Isis gone.  
  
Perhaps I should disappear for now. Amy offered. You obviously are feeding on my emotions and it's causing you to behave erratically around the pharaoh.  
  
Pierce stopped pacing and nodded. "That might be best." she said aloud.  
  
It felt strange to be speaking to her other half out loud again. She had perfected their mental connection after people had called her crazy for talking to someone only she could see. That was another thing. Ever since she had, in essence, hidden Amy away she never saw her anymore. Before, when she had spoken aloud to her, she could see her. She appeared as a slightly older version of her, dressed in Egyptian clothes. But now, she only heard her.  
  
"Okay!" Pierce said emphatically, "I'm not gonna blush! I'm not gonna be all weird! I'm gonna be myself and that's that!"  
  
After that bold statement she adjusted her neko ears, grabbed her deck and headed toward the door.  
  
Aren't you forgetting something? Amy asked just before she reached the door.  
  
"What?" Pierce asked in confusion.  
  
Amy laughed good-naturedly. Honestly, you're so dense sometimes! Was I ever this bad!?  
  
"Hey now!" Pierce scolded. "We're the same person, remember? And what are you getting at?"  
  
How long has it been since you've dueled?  
  
Pierce thought about that for a moment. "Ummm....at least a year. Why?"  
  
And do you store ALL your cards together?  
  
"Yeah..." she replied. "So...OH!!" Her eyes went wide with realization. She slapped her forehead and said, "Kami! I AM dense!" Then she proceeded to look through her deck and pull out a single card. She tucked the mysterious card in a dresser drawer and quickly made her way back out of her room. Malik had been waiting outside her door.  
  
"Done talking to yourself?" he joked, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
Pierce just laughed. After all, in essence she had been talking to herself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) This isn't really a full chapter. Basically just to let you know I haven't forgotten this fic. It's been kinda hectic because of Christmas and I haven't had much time to write. I'm going to my father's today and decided to post before I go. I'm supposed to stay a week, but to be quite honest I can't stand my father. He's a pain in the ass and more immature than me. It's been about three years since I've seen him for more than an hour at a time. I don't know if we'll be able to stand each other for a week. So I'll probably be back early. It'll be at least another week before I update.  
  
I wanted to write a Christmas scene. I even had it planned out. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get it to that point by Christmas. So you may get a Christmas scene in the middle of January. *sigh* This is horrible. I see no end to this fic. Unlike my other fics that start out with a beginning and a planned ending and I get stuck in between, this one isn't so irritating in between. It's finding an end to it! Someone help please! Should I give them something to fight against? Or should it just be about everyone remembering the past in Egypt and coming to terms with it?  
  
Well, I've found a way to put off the writer's block demon for a few more chapters anyway. After the next one I'm probably going to leave Pierce and Malik behind and go find out what's up with Seto and Jou. Bakura and Ryou too. Then...this is going to spoil it for you BUT!! How would you feel about Seto, Malik and Pierce banding together to humiliate Bakura? The way I've got it planned is Pierce will use her powers to get them close to Bakura without him knowing it. Then they'll steal his Ring and Malik will use the Rod to control his mind. Then Seto will hold a "special event" at KaibaLand. ^__^ One guess who's the star. How's that? I've been threatening to make Bakura dress in drag and do the hula...and it's just too good of an idea to pass up!  
  
Well, see you in about two weeks! Ja matta ne!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews allow me the power to make Bakura dress in drag and do the hula! And then he gets mad and insists he take off the dress...and I let him...^___^  
  
Reine Keri: ^__^ You may get Bakura in drag doing the hula if people like the idea enough! Yes, Malik and Pierce are so kawaii together! And it's okay. Really. I've beaten WBD over the head with a club and temporarily knocked him unconscious, so ideas are beginning to come again!  
  
PCU: Actually, the image was of ChibiUsa from Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. But still... Oh! Oh! A Malik plushie!! (begins doing the Malik Plushie dance...which is surprisingly hentai) *singing* I wanna Malik plushie! I wanna Malik plushie!  
  
Rei Akita: Okay! Here's the new chappie!  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight (Haru-chan): I'm glad you liked it! Um...yeah... I've totally spaced... Gonna go jump in the lake naked now! Toodles! (Bakura in the background) NAKED!? O_O I WANNA COME!!!  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: LOL Yep! You'd think a woman who sees the future would be able to know she's about to burn breakfast! LOL What's funny is right after I posted this chapter I saw the episode of Yugioh where Isis turns over her Necklace to Yuugi... But let's pretend for the sake of my story that she has it! Maybe he gave it back to her!  
  
Maylia Intusha: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I never really quit it...I just got kinda stuck. This is one fic I plan to finish. I don't think Malik's psycho. (Marik pops up...the yami) [Marik: Nope! That's me! [Nika: Damn it! I thought I got rid of you! (bashes him with her giant mallet) Back in the box! Back in the box! [Marik: @___@ (gets stuffed into a nondescript box just the size of a human body and the lid closed and locked on him) [Nika: (looks around nervously) Uh...heh-heh. You didn't see that! I'm glad you wanna help me. I'll be extremely grateful for any suggestions you offer. I hope your email stops being evil!  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Oh yes... (hentai look) I got him to wear the see-through purple heart boxers! You want I should maybe send him over for a few hours? ^-^ I'm willing to share...to a point. Kawaii!! Sounds like such a kawaii picture! Such a wonderful sister you have! (shifty eyes) Now go and find you an animator. No not people who work on anime! This is a little machine about the size of a toaster that brings drawings to life. Very handy little thing I must say. ^__^ You can probably buy one from your local mystic for a modest price of three dried lizards. (laughs maniacally and runs off to bring her Yuki/Hatsuharu yaoi Fruits Basket pic to life)  
  
Liviania: Oh don't worry. The Rod will appear! Heh-heh. Hula-ing Bakura seems very popular. I wonder if it's a contagious disease. Yes, I believe I've heard of this before. It's called Rabid Fangirl Syndrome and causes fans to drool while imaging strange scenes involving one or more bishounen, crossdressing and sometimes furry animals. It's rarely fatal but can often cause bouts of weak knees and fainting. It is only fatal in the advanced stages. O_O Oh dear Kami!! I'm gonna die!!! ....... But what a way to go!  
  
lilhillbillie: Hee-hee! Wanna help me 'torture' Pegasus? I use that word loosely because it's not really torture if the victim enjoys it. ^__^ Gotta go now! Baywatch is on! Not that I watch it, but damn if all my bishys don't! Over half of them are just trying to prove they're not gay...which only proves they are because they constantly comment on how fake the breasts look and what kind shade of eyeshadow is in this season... Yeah... -_- Except for my Yami no Matsuei bishys. Tatsumi, Hisoka and Tsuzuki disappear into a bedroom for a few hours while Watari keeps trying to get me to test his latest potion. That man can be downright scary sometimes. Bye now! Gotta go blow up the t.v.! 


	16. Bakura Meets the Parents

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh. (glare)  
  
Nika: And now...I'd like to introduce you to my yami. I discovered her over the holidays...and she's scary. Her name is Alice. Don't make fun of her name. She doesn't like that. -__-  
  
Alice: Heh-heh. Nika started out writing this chapter, but somewhere near the end I took over. (evil grin)  
  
(Bakura walks in and sees Nika is yami, begins backing away slowly)  
  
Alice: (begins twirling her gold handled knife with a sadistic grin) Hello, Baku-chan. Why don't we play a game?  
  
Bakura: (flees the room with Alice on his heels) Oh RA!!! I think I liked sugar-high Nika better! Please let me survive this! RYOU!!!!!!! SAVE MEEE!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
"Bakura Meets the Parents"  
  
"I win!" Honda declared happily.  
  
Pierce let out a heavy sigh and fell dramatically back on the couch.  
  
"This is hopeless!" she said. "Nine times we've dueled and nine times I've lost!" Sitting up she looked at Yami and said, "I even lost in ONE TURN to you!"  
  
"You just need more practice." Yuugi said helpfully. "Why don't I give you some tips?"  
  
Pierce shook her head. "Nah. It's just not my game. Why don't we play something else?"  
  
"That's fine." Yami acquiesced. "What do you want to play?"  
  
Ever since Pierce had returned from upstairs she had been acting loud, brash and over-confident. In essence, normal. *That is one weird girl.* Yami thought to himself. *I wonder if she was like that before, when she was Amunet.*  
  
"Ha!" Pierce exclaimed and stood up grinning. She pointed a finger at Yami and said, "I challange you to a game of Evil Zone!" (A/N=It's a fighting game for the playstation. I can't remember what it's called in Japan.)  
  
Yami chuckled. "I accept." he said, returning her grin.  
  
~~~Let's take a little detour to check up on the others, ne?~~~  
  
~~~Seto's mansion~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba kneeled on the bed looking crossly at his lover. Loud snores filled the room compliments of said blonde.  
  
He poked Jounouch in the shoulder with a finger and whispered, "Hey, pup. Wake up."  
  
The blonde didn't move and continued snoring loudly. Seto didn't really want to wake him up. He had promised that not only would he take the day off from work but that they would spend it curled up together in bed. One thing he hadn't counted on however was Jounouchi's knack for disrupting peaceful moments. And snoring certainly disrupted the dragon's sleep. So he poked him again, harder this time.  
  
"Jounouchi, stop snoring." he demanded softly and continued to poke him.  
  
This had the desired result, but in a most unpleasant way. Jounouchi sat bolt upright, slaming his head into Seto's chin and knocking him to the floor. In his sudden waking he cried out, "Remember the fish!" (A/N=Thank you Sara for making this my new war cry!)  
  
As his eyes cleared Jounouchi looked around in confusion. It seemed the room was empty. But who had woken him?  
  
"Seto?" he asked curiously.  
  
A groan from the floor caught his attention and he looked down to see a bare-naked Seto laying unconscious on the floor with a huge bruise spreading across his lower face.  
  
"Seto!" Jounouchi cried out and decended on him, checking him over serious injuries and finding none. He then begun trying to rouse him.  
  
~~~Ryou and Bakura's~~~  
  
"Yami?" Ryou asked as he tried on the strange clothes Bakura had bought for him. "Are you sure they go this way?" When he recieved no answer he looked over his shoulder at him. "Yami?"  
  
Bakura was staring in half-controlled lust at his lighter half's behind which was currently stuffed into a pair of tight leather pants.  
  
"Yeah." he breathed. "They look good."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "That's it!" he cried. "They're coming off now!"  
  
Bakura grinned evily and said, "My thoughts exactly."  
  
But before he could make his move Ryou held out his arm and said sternly, "Oh no! Not after what you tried to do! Eee!!" Just barely avoiding Bakura's grasping hands he ducked under an arm and dashed out of the room calling back, "She's my friend, yami! You're just gonna have to deal with the consequences of your actions!"  
  
"Kuso!" Bakura cursed and plopped down on the edge of the bed to sulk. "She ruins all my fun!"  
  
He stared into space for a few minutes before an evil smirk crossed his lips.  
  
"Maybe I should pay her a visit?" he said with a sneaky look.  
  
~~~back where we started...sorta~~~  
  
"YES!!!" Pierce cried, leaping off the floor and beginning her victory dance. "I am the queen! I am UNBEATABLE!!! Feel my wrath!!"  
  
Yami, Yuugi and Honda stared in slight fear at her antics as she danced across the room, grabbing Malik around the waist and spinning in circles with him.  
  
"How can you be so lousy at duel monsters and beat us all at video games?" Honda asked.  
  
Pierce stopped dancing and pointed to the cat ears adorning her head. "It's because of the SACRED NEKO EARS!!" she declared loudly. "Whenever I wear them I can't lose!"  
  
"But you lost all your duels." Yuugi pointed out.  
  
Pierce waved her hand dismissivly and said, "Ah, but I told you it's not my game." Then she raised her fist in victory as stars sparkled in her eyes. "Now video games! There's my forte!"  
  
The phone rang and Malik gratefully went to answer it. Whenever his Angel played video games she tended to become a little...animated.  
  
Picking up the reciever he asked, "What?"  
  
On the end he heard a woman's voice say to someone else on her end, "Must be Malik. He was rude." Then she said into the phone, "Malik, is my daughter there? What am I saying? Of course she's there. You two are never apart. Put her on please."  
  
Malik groaned but set the phone down on the table. Walking back into the living room he found Pierce in a heated debate with Honda on whether or not using finishing moves as regular moves is illegal. (A/N=I've had this very debate with some of my friends.)  
  
"Angel." he said, and when she looked at him he continued, "Phone. It's your mother."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked incredulously. "Why would she be calling? Surely she doesn't want me to move back in?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her. You want me to stand beside you? I really don't think Isis would want her phone destroyed."  
  
She just shook her head and went into the kitchen, still in minor shock.  
  
Malik heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch. The others looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What's the problem?" Yami asked.  
  
Out of habit Malik replied, "None of your buisness, pharaoh."   
  
However this time Yami didn't respond. Malik was right. The relationship between the girl and her parents really wasn't his buisness. So he remained silent as they all four listened for any hint of anger from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
~~~kitchen~~~  
  
Pierce picked up the phone. "Mushi mushi." she said into the reciever.  
  
"Angelica." a woman's voice echoed back.  
  
Pierce rolled her eyes. Yep, it was definately her mother. She would have corrected her on her choice of names, but for the tone in her mother's voice. She sounded scared.  
  
"What is it, Atsuko?" she asked tenitively.  
  
"Angelica," he mother answered back softly, "How many boyfriends do you have?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Pierce cried. "ONE!! Why would you think I would have more than one!?"  
  
Her mother's voiced sounded almost paniced as she said, "Please don't get upset! It's just...there's a boy here claiming to be your lover. I didn't tell him you live with Malik because...well, he would know that if you really were seeing him right?" Pierce remained quiet as it seemed her mother wasn't finished. "He said he wants to see you, but...I don't know what to tell him. I lied to him and told him you weren't here right now but would be back soon. I left him in the living room and came to call you. Angelica...he's scary. What should I do?"  
  
Normally she would have told her mother to hang up and call the police. But something made her think that course wouldn't be the best.  
  
"Atsuko?" she asked. "What does he look like? Is he wearing anything around his neck?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause before her mother said, "He has silverish hair...and he has this big gold circle thing."  
  
"Bakura." Pierce growled.  
  
"You know him?" the frightened woman questioned.  
  
"Yes." Pierce replied, now dead serious. "Mother, listen to me. Is father there?"  
  
That got her attention. She never called her parents by anything but their names. "No." she responded. "He's at work today."  
  
"Okay." Pierce said. "I want you to go upstairs and get dressed as if you were going to work. Come back downstairs and tell him you have to go to the club for a VIP banquet. Tell him he's welcome to wait there until I return. Then get out. Understand?" There was a silence before Pierce rolled her eyes. "Atsuko, I can't here you if you shake your head."  
  
A soft but quick "Yes." came from the phone.  
  
"Good. And don't let on that anything's amiss. You were an actress, use that to your advantage."  
  
Pierce hung up the phone with a feral growl. She may not get along with her parents, but they WERE her parents! And like hell was Bakura going to harm them!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Hello. I'm back! With a friend! -__- Okay, with a yami...who scares the crap out of everyone she meets...including me...and Bakura...and Pegasus. But thanks to Alice I now have a direction in my fic. Let's see if I can get there, ne?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews have created a psychotic yami. Okay...they didn't. -_- But I refuse to take responsiblity for her actions!  
  
Reine-chan: Why thank you! I hadn't even considered a sequel! I may do just that! And don't worry Ryou. I love to write.^^  
  
PCU:Awww! I gotta find me some clips like that! They'd go good with Alice's wardrobe! Heh-heh. Gee, I wonder how long Malik and Pierce have been living together... And how often they're home alone...with no future-seeing sister to interupt them... ^__^  
  
lilhillbillie: Poor Miroku. You'll have to take him to visit the cast of Baywatch sometime. That's a good idea you got there! I may just use it! But after the next two chapters, if things go the way I've planned, they will no longer have any questions about their pasts. Next two chapters are gonna be kinda dark...thanks to Alice. Blame her. But I guarentee! Bakura WILL dress in drag and do the hula! ^__^ And the mysterious card? (evil Alice grin) Wouldn't you like to know. ^^  
  
Rei Akita: Kay! Here it is! And I'm already working on the NEXT chapter! Ooohhhh... (perverted grin) Such ideas you've put in my head! I believe Bakura is just immodest enought to actually TAKE the dress off!! In PUBLIC!!! ^__^ Thanks for the imput my friend. It's much apprecieated. ^^  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Lol Yeah, I thought you might need some info on me! Oh! Oh! Can I be an Agent instead of a Detective!? Sounds much cooler! S'kay if not! Thanks for the review, Hakura-chan!  
  
Liviania: Heh-heh. I think there's a lot of sufferers of Rabid Fangirl Syndrome reading this fic. But I don't think we suffer too much! Bollocks!! You caught me! Yep! I took the "dress in drag and do the hula" from the Lion King. But it's a good visual for Bakura, ne?  
  
Maylia Intusha: O_O "purty matches"? You got those too!? (take out hers and sets Pegasus' new house ablaze, dances around it psychotically) Burn! Burn! Y'know, I think I'd run around in circles screaming like a girl if I was on fire too. [Bakura: You ARE a girl, baka. (Alice follows Maylia's example and sets Bakura aflame) [Bakura: -_- (tries to look cool) ....... O_O AHHHH!!!! (runs around in circles screaming like a girl) [Alice: ^^ Yep! I think he's the hikari too! Especially considering I found THESE (holds up chains and shackles) in Ryou's room! [Bakura: (stops long enough to snatch chains away) Those are MINE thank you! (goes back to running in circles and screaming like a girl)  
  
Haru-chan: o.O Barbie dolls! .....weird.... I promise! I'm gonna read your new fics! I've just been busy! (Alice takes over) No, I haven't. I've been slacking off and playing the video games I got for christmas. "Go Vegeta!! Beat the crap out of that goody-goody Goku!!" *cough* Yeah. That's one of them. 


	17. The Truth

~Disclaimer...Oh my. I actually own a plot! O_O And I own Hasani, Meskehnet, and Chatha. Although Hasani and Chatha are the previous incarnations of two already established characters... I still own them!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! O_O And Hasani is such a bish! You should see the pic I've got of him! *drool* You really should read the full version with the pics inserted into the document. Makes for more...droolworthy reading. *goes back over her "full color" version and drools some more* Anybody interested? Just email my yami since she's the one who wrote this chapter. YamiAlice@aol.com I'm working on uploading it, but I'm gonna go pass out now since I've been writing for the past fifteen hours straight. @__@ Yes, I am totally serious. FIFTEEN HOURS!!!! *mumbles* You people better appreciate this... In honor of one hundred reviews I give you, ten pages as apposed to my normal two (I use a small font), eleven pictures (for those reading the image version), and a grand total of over 6,000 words.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
The Truth  
  
"Angel?" Malik asked as she emerged from the kitchen. He was afraid of whatever her mother had said. It was apparent it was nothing good. Her eyes, normally a vibrant, if a bit icy, blue, had become black. The white of her eyes shown more clearly only serving to better illuminate the darkness resting in their unfathomable depths.  
  
Yuugi, Yami and Honda watched her as she stood completely still, staring off into space with barely concealed rage burning behind those soulless eyes.  
  
"Angel?" Malik asked again. "What'd she say?"  
  
"Stay here." Pierce responded in a monotone, never changing her gaze. Reaching up she removed the neko ears from her head. "I'll take care of this myself." Dropping the ears to the floor to be forgotten she took a step backwards and disappeared into the shadows on the wall. Without even a glance at her friends, she was gone.  
  
All the boys could do was stare at the place where she had disappeared. After a moment Yami spoke up.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the strange silence that had descended on them.  
  
"I told you," Malik began, "about her strange power. That was it."  
  
A few more seconds of uninterrupted silence reined before he spoke again. "That...was not the Angel we know." he said ominously. "Something's happened. Something bad enough to awaken the darkness sleeping within her."  
  
"Darkness?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Yes." Malik responded. "I was hoping this would never happen. But it has and now I must tell you the rest of her story. To withhold this information now could only lead to suffering and death." He walked heavily back into the living room and motioned for the others to sit. But before he sat himself he said, "Honda, this does not concern you. You should leave now."  
  
"No way!" Honda shouted angrily. "She may be your lover but she's my friend, Malik. I want to help her!"  
  
Normally Malik would have let his anger and ego overcome him then, but instead he remained calm. "Your soul is new." he said simply. "You do not share the same past as myself, Angel, Yami, Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, and Bakura. To involve yourself in these matters is only to invite danger into your life. I will not allow outsiders to place themselves in our five thousand year old dilemma. Leave."  
  
"No!" Honda asserted fervently. "I'm staying! Besides, what do you and Anzu have to do with what happened five thousand years ago? You weren't there!"  
  
"I WAS THERE!" Malik passionately affirmed. "I was there through the whole thing! I saw the way Amunet's heart was torn between duty and love. I saw the way her love shunned her. And I was powerless to stop it when that bastard raped her and the memory of it drove her insane. I...I...couldn't save her." Malik could feel unshed tears beginning to make themselves known, but he would not give in to them. "This doesn't concern you! LEAVE!"  
  
This last command, along with the trace of tears they could see in his eyes, was enough to make Honda relent. *This really doesn't concern me.* he realized. *Something happened back then to my friends and I wasn't there. Something horrible enough to make Malik cry.* With a nod of his head and not another word he turned and silently walked out the door.  
  
With a emotion laded sigh Malik sat himself and began his story to a captive audience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The beautiful priestess Amunet walks silently though the halls of a golden palace at her brother's side. A small smile graces her face, however her brother's expression is darker, lost in his own thoughts. Attending them are a single priest and priestess from their orders.  
  
The priestess wears a robe of soft white with her cowl pulled back to reveal her ebony hair draped in ringlets of gold. The only decoration on her body is a spiral armlet of sparkling gold encircling her upper arm. Her feet are covered in soft silken slippers of the same white as her dress. This priestess is days away from taking her vows and becoming her Lady Amunet's successor to the position of High Priestess.  
  
The priest is dressed less ornately in but a simple brown robe which covers his entire body cinched at the waist with a red sash. His cowl is up, covering his head and shielding his face from view. He walks with his head bowed, the epitome of humble servitude. He does not aspire to be anything more than what he already is in life. A simple, low-class priest. It was a great honor he worked hard to achieve to attend his Lord Seth on his visit to the palace. But as humble as he is, he has very selfish reasons to want this honor. This is why he does not deem himself suitable to rise in rank. His heart is too selfish. He desires too much.  
  
"Sister?" Seth suddenly speaks.  
  
"Mmm?" she responds with a smile at her brother.  
  
"Are you certain you wish to continue with this action?"  
  
She chuckles slightly with amusement and says sweetly, "Of course. I cannot serve my goddess faithfully if my heart is torn so. I must make my feelings known in order to cleanse my soul. This is the only course before me."  
  
"Is that so?" Seth asks with half amusement. "And what if the pharaoh does not return your affections? What will you do then?"  
  
She chuckles yet again and says confidently, "But I know he will. I have had a vision, dear brother. Isis has told me to confess my heart and it will be returned by my true love. She says, though we cannot be together our feelings must be met head on or our hearts may fall into darkness and I will fall away from her. She says I will come to my soul mate at the palace on this night and all will be right. This is my path, and I follow it without fail. That is her will and I must comply."  
  
Seth nods once and replies, "Then, if that is her will, you must obey. But sister, I have had a vision as well. Ra came and spoke to me in the guise of a hawk."  
  
"Ra?" Amunet asks in shock. "Surely not. You serve Osiris."  
  
This time it is Seth who chuckles. "Yes, but it is Ra who lives inside our pharaoh. And it is he who spoke to me."  
  
"And," Amunet asks hesitantly, "what is it our lord said?"  
  
"He bid me stand by both you and our pharaoh. No matter what it takes I must stay loyal to Kahlid. And no matter what it takes, I must take your heart in my hands." He pauses here to collect his thoughts, then continues. "I believe what he meant is that I must protect your feelings, though it is possible I am wrong. That is why I wanted to know if your heart was sure on this path. But now I know that it is."  
  
Seth pauses hesitantly in his steps and takes Amunet's hand in his, pulling her to a stop as well.  
  
"Sister," he says decidedly, "I will stand by the both of you. And if he does in fact return your love, I will support whatever decision you make. You are of high enough station without the title of High Priestess to become his queen. If you wish to forsake your vows and become our pharaoh's wife, I will stand by you."  
  
At first Amunet looks stunned at her brother's words. Never has she considered such a course! Her goddess means everything to her. But a moment of thought brings out the sense in his words. Her smile slowly returns and she says simply, "If that is Isis' will..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few minutes later in the throne room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pharaoh sits upon his throne with a kind, yet confident, smile gracing his face. The great doors open and both Amunet and Seth enter, trailed by their attendants.  
  
The pharaoh holds out a hand in greeting and says, "Seth my friend. It is good to see you again." He stands after they perform a quick bow and approaches them, smiling brightly. He focuses his attention on the beaming priestess and takes both her hands in his. "Amunet." he says to her. "I am pleased to see you as well. You so seldom leave your temple. Isis is certainly blessed to have such a loyal and beautiful woman serving as her high priestess."  
  
A light blush crosses her cheeks as she replies, "Thank you, my pharaoh. I am unworthy of such a compliment."  
  
"Nonsense." he states. "It is only the truth." Then he gestures to the priest and priestess behind them with their heads bowed. "Well, introduce to me your honored attendants."  
  
Both seem shocked at being asked to actually meet the pharaoh and keep their heads bowed.  
  
Amunet continues smiling. She knows it is the pharaoh's way to act kindly to even the lowest of people. "This," she says while motioning to her priestess, "Is Meskehnet. In three days time she will take vows to become my successor."  
  
Meskehnet bows low while the pharaoh says, "Ah, then Isis is doubly blessed, for she has another fine woman who will serve her as High Priestess." At this the flustered priestess blushes deeply.  
  
"And this?" the pharaoh asks of Seth's priest.  
  
Seth smiles and says, "This priest is of humble station in our temple. However, he whole heartedly serves Osiris and has often caught my attention with his pious and loyal service. I have several times offered him a place of higher status and yet he has repeatedly refused saying that his heart calls him to serve as a common priest. His name is Hasani."  
  
This seems to peek the pharaoh's interest and as the priest bows he says, "Such a good priest is rare. But I wonder if your name suits you. Why do you keep your cowl up, my friend? Let us see if you are indeed as handsome as your name suggests."  
  
The priest pauses mid-bow, but after a moment he says in a soft voice, "As you wish, my pharaoh."  
  
A delicate, lightly tanned hand reaches up to clasp his hood. Holding it firmly, he raises himself up to stand proudly. Then he lets the cowl fall. Gasps come from all but Seth. His hair is the color of sun-bleached sand. His eyes two sparkling amethyst jewels. He is, most certainly, an exotic creature.  
  
Amunet's heart nearly stops at the sight of such an enchanting man. *His name most certainly fits him*, she decides. Even though her heart belongs, above all, to her goddess, she now comes to realize why some priestesses are unable to keep their vows completely. With creatures such as him in their world, the light from Isis can be made to seem dim. She finds it odd that she cannot tear her eyes away from him. And what's more, she feels her heart flutter when she realizes he is staring at her as well with a gentle, almost loving, smile.  
  
"You are not Egyptian." the pharaoh states in minor shock, regaining the priest's attention.  
  
The priest smiles in a way more befitting royalty and says, "I am, my pharaoh. Though my father was not. I seem to have acquired his physical appearance."  
  
The pharaoh nods, his curiosity getting the better of him. He would like to know more about this strange man. "And where did your father originate from?" he asks, not caring that the man is meeting his gaze. Such an action from those not of royal blood is normally cause for death.  
  
"I honestly do not know." Hasani replies. "He died shortly after I was born. When I was seven years old my mother died and I entered into the temple as an apprentice. Therefore there is no one left who may tell me my father's origins."  
  
"Foreigners are rare here." the pharaoh says. "Tell me your father's name."  
  
Hasani closes his eyes in silent thought before smiling rather boldly and says, "The people of Egypt had trouble pronouncing his name, so they called him Lukman Jibade Khalfani." (A/N=try saying that three times fast.)  
  
Amunet's eyes widened slightly in carefully concealed shock.  
  
The pharaoh chuckles amusedly. "I see." he says with a grin. "That is why you hold no fear of meeting my gaze. You...are a prince."  
  
"I did not know this, Kahlid." Seth says to the pharaoh. "He never spoke of his family."  
  
The pharaoh smiles kindly and says almost wistfully, "A prophet, related to royalty, who shall rule. Yes, I remember hearing from my father about him."  
  
Hasani's eyes show hopeful shock as he says, "You know of him, my pharaoh?"  
  
The pharaoh replies, "Yes. My father once said he was a king from far away who had received a vision instructing him to come here. So, here he came. He first came to the court and presented himself to my father, the pharaoh. After that, he disappeared. No one knew what became of him. But before he disappeared he left a prophecy. 'Darkness shall rise and consume the soul which burns with the fire of the sun. Seven shall fall into darkness and seven shall rise again. Friends and allies torn apart. Enemies united for a common goal. All is forsaken by Ra. All becomes Nephthys domain.' I understand only one line of that prophecy. The one soul darkness shall consume is that of a pharaoh. I believe that pharaoh...is me."  
  
Everyone remains in silence, taking in the heavy secrets that have just been revealed.  
  
A crash echoes throughout the room and all five sets of eyes look to the origin of the sound. A servant girl is hastily picking up the empty tray she has just dropped. She wears a rather rich green tunic.  
  
Noticing their gaze she freezes and quickly goes down on her knees. She bows, proneing her body on the floor and says desperately, "Forgive me, my pharaoh! I did not mean to spy! I was mearly coming to collect the empty wine glasses and could not help overhearing! I beg of you, make my death a swift one!" Her body quivers in fear as she waits for her punishment. Her short brown hair hiding her eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Chatha." the pharaoh states. "It was my mistake for speaking such secrets in an open place. You are not at fault. If you keep what you have heard to yourself I will forget you have knowledge of them, thereby sparing your life."  
  
The servant sat up with tears augmenting her red cheeks, her soft brown eyes shining with said tears. "Thank you, my pharaoh! You are truly kind!" she says before bowing again, gathering the tray and dashing out of the room.  
  
The pharaoh chuckles and says to the questioning eyes of Seth and Amunet, "That was Chatha. She is of a minor noble family. Her father sold her to me as a concubine to pay his debts. She was such an innocent, I put her to work as a palace servant instead. Such a sad child really." Then a spark of joy seems to come to life in his eyes and he says cheerfully, "Well, enough of such depressing subjects! Amunet. Seth. What is it you came to speak to me about?"  
  
Amunet blushes and ducks her head as her brother says, "Actually, my pharaoh. My sister has had a vision in which she was instructed by Isis to speak with you about something very important. It seems that if she does not her heart will become torn and she will be unable to properly serve as High Priestess. So, sister. It is time."  
  
Amunet blushes even deeper but nods. The pharaoh smiles at her kindly and says, "Well, you may tell me anything that is in your heart and be assured that I will listen faithfully and answer honestly. So speak up."  
  
Amunet takes a deep breath and begins. "My pharaoh, for some time now I have found my heart's love wandering from my goddess to a more earthly man. It was my intention to ignore these feelings and continue in my devotion to Isis. But since I have had my vision I find that I must confess my love. As is commanded by Isis. And in her name I say to you, my pharaoh, you are that man I love."  
  
For a moment, no one spoke. The pharaoh thought long before answering, and when he did, it was to break this noble woman's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amunet." he said. "I do not return your love in such a way as a man loves a woman. I love you, true. But it is in the way Seth loves you, as a sister. Our father's were brothers, therefore you are my honored cousin and a princess. We have been together since we were but children and I have come to view you as my own sister. But I must say, I do not love you in the same way as you love me." He reaches out and places his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Forgive me." he says gently.  
  
Amunet is close to tears. He has torn her heart in two with his words. "But..." she whispers, "it can't be. Isis told me that if I confessed my love it would be returned. She told me...she told me I would come to my soul mate here." A sob escapes her lips. "It can't be!" she cries and breaks free from his comforting grasp.  
  
She turns and flees the throne room in a flurry of cloth and a cascade of tears. She runs through the palace and disappears out into the street.  
  
"I thought as much." Seth says sadly to the pharaoh. "You're not allowed love in this life. I have seen it in my visions." He turns to look where his sister just disappeared and says, "Then...who did Isis speak of?" With a shake of his head he seems to gather his wits. Bowing to the pharaoh he says, "Please excuse me, Kahlid. I must go to my sister's temple and attempt to comfort her. For that is surely where she is going." Then he turns to his silent priest and says, "Come, Hasani."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But she didn't go back to the temple." Malik said sadly. "She ran through the streets and was caught by the thief king, Bakari and his gang. Seth waited at her temple until she returned, beaten and broken, at dawn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth paces frantically back and forth in front of the door that leads to his sister's inner chambers. It's a place forbidden to all but her handmaidens and himself. Two hours ago his sister had returned. Two hours ago her handmaidens had whisked her off to her chambers to heal. And now he waits. Waits for any news. He finally stops pacing and raises a hand to open the door, whether they want him in there or not. But at that moment the door opens and her head maiden steps out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well?" he asks impatiently. "How is she?"  
  
The woman sighs heavily and says, "I'm sorry, my lord. Though her body will heal, and is in fact almost completely healed thanks to her considerable power, her mind will never fully recover. She has been raped, my lord. Repeatedly. It is not something a woman of her purity can recover from in this life. It is a miracle her divine light has not been completely destroyed. But her mind remains beyond our grasp. She is lost in darkness."  
  
"Darkness!?" Seth gasps, recalling the prophecy he had heard from the pharaoh's own lips.  
  
The woman nods, not understanding his true meaning, and bows before stepping back into the room to continue her work.  
  
Seth falls to his knees. "No." he whispers. "Not her. Not my beloved sister. Why her? She is...one of the seven? Is the prophecy coming to pass now?"  
  
A loud crash followed by an explosion coming from her chambers calls his attention. The door is flung open and all of the handmaidens come streaming out, shrieking in terror. One cries out, "She is mad! Isis save us all! She is mad!!"  
  
Just as the last woman exits the room his sister appears clad only in her shift. Her steps are slow and deliberate. Her eyes are solid black.  
  
"Amunet?" he questions his sister.  
  
When she speaks her voice is no longer kind and sweet. It is dark and foreboding. "Vengeance" she says. "Vengeance will be mine."  
  
The gold band on her right wrist glows ominously as she speaks. "My vengeance shall be felt by those who have caused me pain." And with that she disappears with a golden flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the present again~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"For three days Seth searched for his sister. During his search he came upon the bodies of those who had raped her. Their eyes had been plucked out, leaving only empty sockets. However that was the only wound. What had caused their deaths was magic. Shadow magic. Only Amunet possessed this power by way of her Sennen Band. It ripped the souls from their bodies and plunged them into eternal torment. But the gateway to the soul is the eyes, so they were ripped out as well. After three days the death toll left in her wake had reached over two hundred. She wasn't killing just her tormentors. She was killing all men who had taken advantage of women. It was then the pharaoh declared, with a heavy heart, that all mages were to hunt down and capture the mad High Priestess Amunet. And so it happened that she was captured and finally bound by the pharaoh's own hand. However, Seth was far from giving up on his sister."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pharaoh sits on his throne once more. However, this time he feels fully the weight that has been placed on his shoulders. He knows that if Amunet is allowed to retain the power of the Sennen Band she will eventually break free. And that cannot be allowed to happen. But to remove the Band will mean her life. For the Band was forged in darkness and in return for the powers it bestows on it's wearer, it also carries a price. A high one indeed. If it is ever removed, it demands the life of it's owner. There is only one course for the pharaoh to follow and it will mean the death of one he holds most dear.  
  
"KAHLID!!" Seth yells down the hall as he storms into the throne room.  
  
The pharaoh barely looks up his heart is so heavy. He knew this would happen. That is why he banned Seth from the palace until the sentence had been carried out. But he knew his old friend would still come. And brandishing the Sennen Rod no less.  
  
"Kahlid!" Seth cries out once more, not bothering to stop or pay proper respect as he approaches the throne and looms over the silent pharaoh. "How can you do this!?" he demands angrily. "How can you sentence her to death!? The woman who gave you her heart and soul, who would have abandoned her vows for you!? Your own cousin! You cold-hearted bastard!!"  
  
The pharaoh says softly, "I'm sorry, Seth. It has to be done."  
  
"Has to be done!?" Seth demands. "Surely there's another way! Use your powers!"  
  
The pharaoh slams his fist down on the arm of the throne in anger and says, "Don't you think I've tried that!? She's too far gone! I don't even think she's still in there!" He quickly regained his control though and said, "I don't know what to do, Seth. Without her...I'll be lost."  
  
Seth suddenly became still as the meaning of his words became clear. "You DO love her, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I do." he responded.  
  
"Then...why did you lie to her?"  
  
"Because," he said and heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to pull her away from her vows. She was so happy in her life, I couldn't stand to change it. She is barely twenty-two. She deserves her time of happiness before it ends. One day, one way or another, she would've ruled and been unable to continue her life as a priestess. I didn't want to end her happy life so early."  
  
"What do you mean," Seth wondered, "one way or another she would've ruled?"  
  
"I mean, it is my fate to be consumed by darkness. I am only seventeen years old and that time of darkness is swiftly approaching. I will leave no heir. She is my eldest living relative. Older than you...by one year. She would have been pharaoh. I have even drawn up the proper documents designating her as my heir. But now...I'm afraid the throne is lost to our family. I will be the last pharaoh of our line. I will..." Suddenly he paused and looked at his high priest. "Seth," he said imploringly, "I can't do it. Please, help me. Please..."  
  
Seth shook his head. "You can't ask me to kill my sister, Kahlid. She's too precious to me. I would do anything to save her."  
  
"But don't you see?" he demanded. "This is the ONLY way to save her! Do you really want her to be lost to darkness, writhing in agony while her body refuses to stop the killing? If we destroy the Band now a glimmer of her may survive. She will be dead to us, but perhaps she can be reborn and live her happy life then. It is the only hope we have!"  
  
At that moment a servant burst into the room and said quickly, "My pharaoh! The princess is beginning to free herself! We can't hold her much longer!"  
  
The pharaoh nodded and dismissed the servant, then turned back to face Seth. "So, what's it to be, cousin?"  
  
Seth took a long deep breath and let it out. After a pause he said softly, "Let's save the woman we both love."  
  
in a secret room beneath Seth's temple  
  
Seth has donned his finest priest's robes. The pharaoh has changed into his ceremonial clothes. Twelve of the most powerful priests hold a struggling Amunet down on a sacrificial alter. Though no sacrifice was to take place, it only seems proper. In the shadows five hooded figures lurk, from each can be seen a glimmer of gold. They are the most powerful mages in all the land, yet they remain unknown to each other. These five live in the shadows.  
  
"Let us begin." Seth says as he removes his Rod from his belt and holds it over his head, the pharaoh standing by his side.  
  
The five figures take this as their signal and step forward until they are ringing the altar. At this Amunet cries out, directing her gaze at a figure with crossed arms.  
  
"BASTARD!!" she cries in her now demonic voice. "YOU WILL PAY!!!! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!!!! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Now, we will awaken the powers of our Sennen Items in order to destroy one of our own." Seth says solemnly and his Rod begins to glow with it's innate power. The pharaoh's Puzzle follows suit.  
  
The hooded figures also activate their Items. A man pushes back his hood just enough for the Eye to unleash it's power as it begins to shine. A woman unhooks her cape and allows her Necklace's power to be set free. What appears to be twin men hold in their hands the Key and the Scales. And finally a young man no older than the pharaoh lowers his previously crossed arms to his side, revealing the Sennen Ring in all it's unholy glory.  
  
Each Item increases in intensity as Seth recites the secret words. As he ends his chant all of the Items shine forth their light, the beams linking up with one another and forming a golden web of power over the alter. Suddenly all of the Items send forth one mighty surge of energy through the web to the spot just above Amunet's Band. Then the energy is pushed down and into the Band causing it to shatter. And with that, it is done. The light fades back into their respective Items and Amunet's body goes limp.  
  
Without another word the five hooded figures silently leave the room. Seth quickly dismisses the twelve priests and the two most powerful men in Egypt sink down to their knees and sob out their pain and sorrow.  
  
a few hours later  
  
Both men still sit on the cold stone floor, Amunet's lifeless body on the altar. They have no more tears left to cry.  
  
"One thing troubles me still, Kahlid." Seth says.  
  
"What's that?" the pharaoh responds dejectedly.  
  
"Amunet's vision." At the pharaoh's halfheartedly curious stare he continues. "In her vision Isis told her that if she confessed her love it would be returned. I understand that now. You returned her love, though you lied about it. But Isis told her that she would come to her soul mate at the palace on that night and that all would be right if she was obeyed. We obeyed her...but this cannot be right."  
  
"I agree." the pharaoh responds, looking over the body of the hours gone priestess. "This cannot be right. Which means we misinterpreted something. We did something wrong. But...I believe I understand." He pauses and Seth urges him to continue. "Did you see the way she and Hasani looked at each other?"  
  
"No. How?" Seth asks now very curious.  
  
"I can't be sure, but the look I saw in his eyes was the look I knew was in my own the day I saw Amunet for the first time after she had begun her training. The last time I had seen her I was just a child of four and she nine. But the day I saw her again, she was a full grown woman. And I a man. That was the day I fell in love with her."  
  
"You believe," Seth questions, "that you were not her soul mate? That it was Hasani?"  
  
"I do." the pharaoh sighs. "And I can only hope they will be brought together again in their next life. I wish them all the love and happiness that I could not have in this life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now you know it all." Malik finished. "The darkness I spoke of before I began my story is the insanity of Amunet. If we do not stop her. If we do not find a way to break her darkness, history will repeat itself."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) okay, quick run-down on the translations of the Egyptian names I used. Hasani means "handsome". Kahlid means "immortal". Bakari means "noble oath". (only reason I used it is because it's close to Bakura) Chatha I just thought was pretty. It means "ends". Meskehnet means "destiny". (she was gonna play a bigger part but...I'm about to faint from writing so long. She can fade into obscurity for all I care right now.) Lukman Jibade Khalfani means, just like Yami/Kahlid/the pharaoh said, "a prophet related to royalty who shall rule". Okay, I think that's it. Bye bye now. *faints*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Bakura cracks open the smelling salts* Hey, baka! You forgot the reviews! [Nika: *whines* Do I gotta..? Oh, alright.  
  
Reine-chan: Gomen! Hope this made up for the evil cliffhanger of doom!  
  
Rei Akita: Yes, I know it's moshi moshi and not "mushi mushi". Stupid evil Japanese-hating spellcheck!! It keeps trying to make Bakura "baklava"!!! o_O Alice is passed out right now but she would probably say something along the lines of "Go fuck yourself." But I'm not that mean... (shifty eyes) I think I'm gonna make a side story of the Bakura dress-wearing hula-doing everyone-wants-to-see part. I don't see how it's gonna fit now that my yami has screwed up my story so much it's actually starting to make sense.  
  
bluefuzzyelf: *growls dangerously* I'm a sleep-deprived fingers-are-aching vicious hanyou who has yet to see her update of your fic! I'm getting dangerous and I'm not even yami... ^__^ Field detective is good!  
  
Maylia Intusha: heh-heh, thank Kami I've hidden my Millinium Mallet from Alice!  
  
Haru-chan: *hugs her back* You're welcome! heh, I think I'd be too busy glomping Bakura to be scared of him if he came over to my house. In fact, he'd probably be scared of me!  
  
lilhillbillie: Nope! Not gonna give away the secret of the card of... o.O Oops, almost gave it away. Alice says she likes you. You should find a very deep hole and hide now. She seems to be more dangerous with the people she likes.  
  
Liviania: Lol, I wasn't sneaking! Honestly! o.O Where'd you get that image!? That even scared me a little...  
  
PCU: Lol, gee I wonder how Malik and Pierce usually keep themselves occupied while Isis is away... Oh yes, I know. They play checkers! -_-  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Question, do you happen to like Sephiroth from FF7? Cause I found a pic of him in a very sexy, very shirtless, maybe even pantless way with the name LoveLiesBleeding across the top. Just wondering.  
  
Quiet Pain: thanks for reviewing. here's what I like to call the mega-update! And thanks for being my one hundreth reviewer! You win a prize! .....no one knows what that prize is....but when I find out I'll let you know.  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: Nooooo!!!!! Don't kill Bakura!!! That's Pierce's job. heh-heh ^_~ Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. Barbies are evil... 


	18. A Little Insight

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh, but I own whatever original character's I have created here and the plot. Has anyone read a similar plot before? If so I'd like to read it. Just tell me in your review. ^__^  
  
Pegasus: (laying in a bathtub in a steamy bathroom humming his theme song happily with his feet dangly over the edge and flicking back and forth to the tune) Hmm hmm hmm hmm ^^  
  
Bakura: (walks in) O_O  
  
Pegasus: O_O  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
Pegasus: O_O..............o_o............o.O Do you mind? I'm trying to take a bath.  
  
Bakura: O_O ......nuh-uh..... (leaves)  
  
Pegasus: ........he's a strange one.......  
  
Bakua: (in the hall) What the HELL did he have in his hair!? O_O  
  
Nika: Oh hi Baku-chan! Is Pegsy done with his bath yet? I wanna get in there and dye my hair that fuschia color I just bought! ^^  
  
Bakura: O__O.............................................................................-_-.................no, he's still in there.....................o.O  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
A Little Insight  
  
Bakura sat impatiently waiting for Pierce's arrival, idilly spining his Ring around on it's chain. He had been there what seemed an eternity in his mind and he was growing tired of waiting. Throwing his feet up on the large blue couch he studied his fingernails. *What's taking her so long?* he wondered. For once he didn't have any plans for revenge. He just wanted to talk to her.  
  
He had, of course, left his house with the express intention of beating her into submission. But on the way over he had realized something. He realized why he felt so strangely drawn to her. Thinking back to the time he had tried to have his way with her in the music room he had remembered her words.   
  
"You still don't recognize me! Do you!?"  
  
Those words rang through his mind, freeing the memory of a certain ancient priestess. And that was when everything clicked. Why he desired her so. Why he enjoyed tormenting her. Why she hated him like the plague.  
  
It wasn't that he had forgotten her. No, he could never forget someone like her. More like the memory had been pushed to the back burner in his mind, along with several other things. After all, five thousand years locked in a Ring can do that to you. Now he just wanted to know what SHE knew. And maybe confess a few things. Things that would have meant his death back in Egypt. But circumstances were different now. They were considered equals in this time. In this time all she could do was hate him, not put him to death.  
  
Ah yes. Hate. Such a powerful emotion. It can drive men to do things they never would have imagined. It can drive them to the brink, and push them over if they're not careful. Hate can drive men insane. It was her hatred for him that drove her insane before. It was her hatred that killed his allies and hundreds more like them. Her hatred could have overwhelmed and destroyed him if he had been weaker. If he hadn't have used his powers to hide from her in the Shadow Realm.  
  
The Shadow Realm. He was perhaps the only one ever to think of it fondly. But it had been his protector. And it had been his instrument of victory over stronger foes. The Shadow Realm. He remembered the first time he had ever entered it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The imposing figure of a man sits regally upon his throne. His tri-colored hair adorned with the royal crown of Kehmet. This man is the pharaoh. To his right hand stands a young boy of four, his very image. To the pharaoh's left hand stand a girl of nine and beside her a boy of eight, both with the same keen blue eyes. All are dressed in the finery of royalty.  
  
Before them seven men, five women and four children kneel on the stone floor, heads bowed. To be in the divine presence of the pharaoh is a gift bestowed only on the lucky. To stand before the entire royal family is nearly unheard of.  
  
The pharaoh speaks in a commanding voice. "You sixteen were sent to me by the prophet Khalfani. Each of you, whether trained or not, have the required power to control one of the Items of Darkness. However, to wield an Item is to bear both a great responsiblity and a great burden. Each of you must be tested on the field of battle to determine the worthyness of your souls. Rise and follow me."  
  
With this he led all assembled out of the throne room and into a hidden chamber deep in the palace. The walls of the chamber were carved with the sembelances of powerful monsters and gods. Two braziers lit the room. In the center of the room was a large empty space. Here the pharaoh halted.  
  
"You will each duel until only eight are left standing. My son and heir, Kahlid, will duel as well. Do not be decieved by his age or inexperience. He has great power. Also joining in will be my niece, Amunet, and her brother, Seth. They are both to begin their apprenticeships in the service of Isis and Osiris very soon and are well trained in the ways of Shadow Magic. With this, begin."  
  
The pharaoh turned his back and begin to walk away but a small voice called out to him and he stopped. "Pha...pharaoh?" the young voice said.  
  
The pharaoh turned around and saw the quivering form of a young boy with silver hair. Though he was dressed in torn and ratty peasants clothes he was obviously more than he seemed if he was here. He didn't seem to be much older than his own son. "What is it, child?" he asked him.  
  
"I...I...I don't know what to do." he said meekly. "I never dueled before. And I never been taught magic. Can I go home?"  
  
"No." the pharaoh stated. "Just do what comes naturally and you'll be fine."  
  
With that he turned away again and motioned to a servant. The servant pulled a cord and a tapestry that had been covering a wall slid back, revealing eight glittering golden objects embedded in the wall.  
  
"Begin." the pharaoh commanded, and they did.  
  
As each dueled they called up the monsters depicted on the walls of the chamber, piting them against one another until a victor emerged. In the first two battles nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was as straightforward as all duels. One emerged the victor, and the other disappered into the Shadow Realm. But in the third round when one appeared to be losing the duel, an Item suddenly flew off the wall and locked itself onto his eye. Soon after the man won the duel and sacrificed his opponent to the Shadow Realm. The Sennen Eye had chosen it's bearer.  
  
They continued in this way with twin scribes gaining the Sennen Key and Scales. Then it was the Necklace to a very distant relative of the pharaoh, a woman noble. Then the Prince Kahlid dueled. Or rather he stood there looking very lost. The second the duel began the Sennen Puzzle propeled itself off the wall and bound itself around the young prince's neck. His opponent was spared however by the Puzzle Then it had been Prince Seth's turn. Despite his young age, he dueled mercilessly. It was obvious he was going to win. Especially when he expertly summoned the powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was at that moment that the Sennen Rod chose him as it's owner.  
  
All throughout the duels the young boy with silver hair watched in amazement. Not only was he watching a ceremony witnessed only by the nobles of high station, but beside him stood the pharaoh's own niece. She watched the duels with rapt attention and a knowing smile. *So beautiful.* he thought to himself. *I can't believe I, the son of a petty thief, am standing next to a real princess!*  
  
It seemed the girl sensed his gaze and turned to look at him. She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"B...bakari." the boy managed to stutter out. *She's actually talking to me!* he realized in wonder.  
  
The girl laughed at his shocked expression and said, "My name is Amunet. How old are you, Lord Bakarai?"  
  
"Ten." he replied unsurely. Did she think he was a noble too?  
  
"I'm nine." she said, turning her gaze back to watch her brother duel. "Seth is eight. You haven't had training in any magic?"  
  
"No." he said and shook his head.  
  
"That's okay. For people like us who have huge natural talents you don't really need training. You just kinda go with what you feel. Uncle was right. If you listen to your heart in the duel, you'll be fine." She smiled at him again before saying, "Looks like brother has won himself an Item. And it looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck!" And with that she turned and walked to take her brother's place on the arena floor.  
  
Bakari watched her go with a wistful look. *Amunet.* he sighed. *I wish I were a prince.*  
  
"Stay away from my sister, peasant." he heard a young voice command him.  
  
Looking over he found the eight year old Seth by his side and staring angrily at him. In his hand he held the Sennen Rod. Bakari suddenly found himself inwardly cringing at the younger boys flashing aura. He was still wound up from his duel and that Rod was feeding him more power. This boy would undoubtedly grow to be a fearsome man. When Seth turned to watch his sister, Bakari followed suit.  
  
Amunet stepped out onto the dueling floor and flashed her opponent a warm smile.. Her opponent, a burly looking man, gave her a sneer and readyed himself for battle. At the pharaoh's command they begin. The man started off by summoning a wicked looking creature named Pale Beast.  
  
"Beat that." the man said with a smirk.  
  
Amunet just giggled childishly and said, "Okay! I summon the Royal Keeper!" And with that the man's beast was destroyed.  
  
It continued on this way with the man then summoning the Battle Ox to destroy her Royal Keeper. She didn't even blink though as she summoned yet another monster to defeat his Battle Ox, the Susa Soldier. Her opponent began to grow tired with his energy expenditure and irratated with her boundless enthusiasm. So he sought to end the battle quickly. He used all of his energy to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
"Ooooh" Amunet said, "That's a good move. He's strong. But you look a little tired now. Bet you don't have enough energy to summon another creature."  
  
"Shut up!" the man shouted in annoyance, then seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Your Highness."  
  
Amunet just said, "Hmmm...bet you're thinking a little kid like me can't summon a higher level monster. And if I do, I'll be drained of energy like you. Hmmm...that's smart. But I'm afraid I'm not just a little kid. You seem to have forgotten I'm also a member of the royal family. Which means I'm protected by a specific creature. Like my brother, who's protected by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And my cousin who's protected by the Dark Magician. My uncle, the pharaoh, who's protected by the Black Luster Soldier. Hmmm...do you think that...perhaps if my younger brother can call forth his guardian...I can too?"  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock. Yes, it was appearant that he had indeed forgotten that little fact.  
  
"That's okay!" she said cheerfully. "I'm sure the Shadow Realm won't be that bad! I summon, Aset the Fearless Queen of Heaven!!"  
  
Gasps came from everyone except the royal family as the entire chamber was illuminated by a blinding white light. And out of the light there appeared a beautiful woman with skin of gold and a dress of stars. In a crown on her head she wore the sundisk of Ra cradled in between a pair of golden horns, the symbol of the great Mother Goddess, Isis. This was the purest form of Isis.  
  
The woman slowly spread her arms in a gesture as if to hug someone and the light became so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Through their blindness they heard the scream of the man as Aset destroyed his creature and sent him into darkness. When the light cleared and they opened their eyes Amunet stood alone and smiling on the arena floor. On her right wrist was the Sennen Band.  
  
Young Bakari was given no time to recover however as it was immediatly his turn to duel. He stood before his opponent, a kindly looking woman, a mass of quaking nerves. Even though the woman smiled, it brought no comfort to his fragile state of mind. He had no idea what to do, so he imitated what he had seen up until then. He wasn't surprised however when he summoned a less than formidable creature. The thing looked like nothing but a big ball of goo floating in front of him.  
  
The woman laughed and said, "Mucus Yolk? Are you sure you don't want to try again, little boy?"  
  
Bakari felt his anger rise and without thinking he sent his creature to attack hers...and lost. He could feel something tugging inside him as his creature was destroyed. He was getting weaker, and as she destroyed yet another monster he could feel himself losing consciousness. With the next one of his she destroyed, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unconscious. Or so he seemed. But he was just unable to will his body to move. He could hear her as she commented on the fact that it was amazing he lasted through three rounds. And then...he felt cold. Something colder than a whiping desert wind at night. Something deep inside him and yet all around him. Then...he was sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
It's impossible to describe the feeling of the Shadow Realm. It's like thousands of iceblades pricking your skin. Like all the air is sucked away from you and you can't breath. It's hopelessness. But in the dark, he found a glimer of something. Something bright. Something warm. Something that called to him. A glimmer of gold. He reached toward that spark of hope and was surprised when his hands clasp around the smooth surface of the Sennen Ring. He held the Ring to his chest and felt the cord work it's way like a snake up around his neck. He felt it fasten itself and then...he was gone.  
  
Or rather, he was back. Standing in the middle of the room with all eyes staring at him. It seemed that although he had lost the duel, he had still been chosen by the magic of the Sennen Ring. It had bonded itself to him in darkness and made the dark a part of him. The woman who was his opponent lay dead on the floor of the arena, and he somehow didn't feel any remorse.  
  
Then the pharaoh had begun to shake. Half with anger, half with fear. For what reason Bakari did not know. But the pharaoh suddenly called out his Black Luster Soldier and sent it after him. Bakari reacted purely on instinct. With one hand on the Ring he called out, "Change of Heart!" and the Soldier stopped in midstrike. It was then he understood. And it was then he sent the pharaoh's own guardian spirit to kill him, banishing his soul to the Shadow Realm. And then the boy, young no longer, made a hasty retreat by way of the magic of his Ring.   
  
That was the first of many times he would be banished to the Shadow Realm. And that was the first of many times he would return to seek his revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since that day he had never been the same. He had been cold, ruthless and sadistic. He imagined it was the because everything that held him to the world of the living was, in fact, based in the Shadow Realm. A place of darkness and unimigienable evil. In essence, he WAS the Shadow Realm. And that was just fine with him.  
  
Even the strange emotion of love he felt was evil. Not a pure kind of love, but a selfish kind. A twisted, perverted kind of love that made him desire to possess everything about what he loved. Be it material, emotional or a person, he would take it as he wanted. And he would always come back for more.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Oh my! I started off with having very little to do with Bakura in this chapter! But it turned into all him!! Weird... Well, I hope after this you may have a better idea of why he is the way he is. Not much else to say. Be prepared for character death next chapter. Not sure who though. Anyone got any suggestions? I HAVE to kill someone off and it can't be Malik, Bakura or Seto because I still have plans for them. And of course not Pierce. Tell me who you want...or you won't like the consequences. I'll pick someone you all LOVE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
No reviews wil make me kill............hmmmm........RYOU!!!!! O_O Please review!!! I WUV RYOU!!!!! (huggles her Ryou plushie and rocks back and forth)  
  
Liviania: Yes, when I make sense...run for cover. I'm dangerous when I'm that way. And whatever you do...never, NEVER get between me and my computer! I will sever limbs, preferably the person in my way's, to finish this!  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Oh, okay. I thought maybe it was you. Yep! Malik cares WOTS for his Angel! Why, *gasp* he's being nice to Yami!! O_O Heh-heh, don't want me to kill Bakura? Then tell me who I should. ^__^  
  
Reine Keri: Yeah, really!! Now, I usually spend a lot more than 15hrs on a chapter...but at one time!?!?! @__@ ..........I did it again............. *faints* (Bakura comes in with the smelling salts shaking his head) Bakura: Honestly, she's gonna kill herself one day. O_O Who'll feed me!?  
  
Maylia Intusha: *squeal!* I'll go read your fic soon! O_O (Alice comes bareling out of nowhere and through the fire, unties Bakura, slings him over her shoulder and makes off with him to who knows where) Uhhhh....I'm gonna go look for my yami. I'll try to get Bakura away from her and back to you...but......I don't wanna die. So no promises, kay?  
  
bluefuzzyelf: *deep breaths* Well....work faster!!!!! I'm dieing here!!!! *more deep breaths* *breathing slows down* It's okay. Really. I know how it is. Can't write if you can't write. .............................................UPDATENOW!!!!!!!! O__O *begins panting again*  
  
PCU: Actually, next chapter the truth comes out about what Malik and Pierce do when they're alone! And it's surprisingly clean... o.O Wow...I'm starting to scare myself... No, no, no. Amunet did not kill Bakura. He escaped. Sorry if I confused you.  
  
Erin: LOL That's not much of a cliffhanger compared to some I've wrote. (throws her a rope) But hang on, because it's not over yet! 


	19. Why Is Everything About Love

~Disclaimer...lalalalala...oh....huh? What do I own? Come on! Honestly! If, after eighteen chapters, you still believe I own Yugioh you have serious mental health issues!  
  
Nika: ^____^  
  
Jou: *sobs* How!? How could you do it!? You're a horrible person!!! *bawls*  
  
Pegasus: (enters room with fushia hair instead of silver) What's so horrible? (reads chapter) O_O You ARE a horrible person!  
  
Mokuba: (kicks Nika in the leg) MEANIE!!!  
  
Nika: (grabs leg and hops up and down) Ouch!! You little brat!!  
  
Seto: Don't call my little brother a brat!! (kicks her in her other leg)  
  
Nika: Ach!! Now I see where he gets it from!  
  
(All surviving cast members jump Nika and start pounding her)  
  
Nika: ......I'm telling you....AHHH!!!......It was my yami's idea!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: So!? You're the one who wrote it!!! (punches her in the stomach)  
  
Nika: @__@  
  
(This chapter, the death scene, was written while listening to "Maybe" by Enrique Iglesias. Blame the song for the depressing mood. I refuse to make this a songfic even though each chapter has it's own song. So if you want to know the words to this song, scroll to the bottom. They'll be below the reviews.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Why Is Everything About Love?"  
  
Shifting once again on the sofa Bakura looked towards the stairs. The woman, Pierce's mother, had just come down and was dressed in a long black dress.  
  
"I have to go in to work." she said quickly, grabbing her purse. "My daughter should be back soon. You're welcome to wait for her here."  
  
She was almost out the door when Bakura asked, "What is your profession?"  
  
Startled by his sudden question she froze. Was he suspicious? "I'm a lounge singer at the Blue Angel. Didn't Angelica tell you?"  
  
Bakura just looked away from her disinterestedly. "No."  
  
"Ah." the woman nodded and quickly left the house.  
  
*Damn.* Bakura thought to himself. *I even scare people when I'm not trying to. * He sighed heavily. *I wish she'd hurry up. I'm getting bored. And I'm dangerous when I'm bored.*  
  
He didn't have much longer to wait though as he suddenly felt something blunt connect with the back of his head and fell to his knees on the floor. *Okay,* he thought to himself, *who've I pissed off this time?* Grasping his head in his hands he decided that whoever it was didn't like him very much. That hurt like hell! In fact, he was struggling to stay conscious.  
  
He managed to look up and get a glimpse at his attacker. Then he wished he hadn't. "Shimatta!" he cursed, genuinly afraid. "It IS you!"  
  
Looming ominously over him was a very much insane Pierce, her black eyes glowing with malice. Or in his mind, Amunet.  
  
*No, it's impossible.* he thought to himself. *We destroyed her soul along with her Band. There should have been nothing left to reincarnate! But it IS her! How is this possible!?*  
  
"How?" he managed to gasp out as she continued to stare at him loathingly.  
  
"You want to know how, thief?" she said, her voice dripping in disdain. "I'll tell you how. My soul cannot rest until I get vengeance. I sustained myself purely by my own will for revenge. Also, the hearts of two of my executioners prayed for my happiness. I cannot know happiness until you die!" she cried out, raising her right armt to display the gold band now reattached to her wrist.  
  
Bakura sat unable to move on the floor. Never had he known such fear. He feared this creature before him because, more than anyone else, he understood what caused her darkness and made her kill. Him. He had created this Angel of Death now threatening not only his life, but his very soul as well. All those centuries ago he had eluded her after her insanity had overwhelmed her. And in her pursuit of him she destroyed any who she felt were like him.  
  
"Why?" she growled out at him, her words gradually becoming a roar. "Why did you do it? Me of all people!? A High Priestess of Egypt! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
"Because," he managed to say, "I loved you."  
  
"LIAR!!" she shouted and struck him hard across the face knocking him back to the floor.  
  
But Bakura knew his only hope for escape lay in the truth. His own very twisted truth. "I did love you." he affirmed. "And that's why I took you. I watched you everyday as you preformed your duties. I would follow you through the crowds just to get a glimpse of you. You, the pharaoh's beloved cousin. You, the princess. You, the priestess. You, who were so radiant you could be nothing less than a goddess in the flesh. I was nothing to you. The only time you noticed me was when we were children and I was standing right next to you! You didn't remember me. I'm sure you didn't give me another thought. But I thought about you, and I fell in love with you. But I knew you would NEVER notice a common man like me. Nor would you any man. You were pure and untouched, dedicated solely to your goddess who you served so faithfully. So when I saw you running through the streets, alone and unseen, I saw my only chance to ever have any part of you. And I took it. Now...you wanted to know why. And there you have it."  
  
Pierce stood still and silent as his word sunk in. "Love." she said. "Why does everything involve love?" For a brief moment a flicker of light passed through her eyes, but then they turned cold and hard again. "Love," she said confidently, "is only an illusion. It doesn't exist." And with that her mind was made up.  
  
She raised her right hand and reached out to Bakura, towards his head. The Band around her wrist glowed not golden, but black. "Now," she said with an evil grin, "you shall suffer the agony of a thousand deaths in an instant as I tear your soul from your body." Her hand let out a pulse of negative energy as she ripped the soul from the person before her.  
  
*This can't be happening.* Bakura thought despairingly. *There's nothing I can do. Goodbye, Ryou.* And he closed his eyes in preparation to meet his end.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" a mournful, desperate cry filled the room as a Pierce suddenly found not Bakura's soul in her hand, but another. A pure soul.  
  
Bakura gasped as he felt a weight pressed into his chest. A familiar weight. Opening his eyes, his world seemed to end. Laying protectively across him was Ryou's nearly lifeless body.  
  
"No." he sobbed out. "Ryou, no!" He threw his arms around his lover and pulled his body close, tears falling freely and unashamedly from his eyes. "Why?" he asked pitifully. "Why for me?"  
  
Ryou smiled up at his koibito sadly, the light steadly fading in his eyes. "Because," he breathed, "I love you. And I would do anything to protect you."  
  
Bakura pressed a tender kiss to his hikari's lips as a tear trickled down his cheek and onto Ryou's. "Silly." he whispered. "I'm supposed to protect you, my weakling hikari." Ryou coughed once and Bakura held him tighter, not willing to let him go.  
  
"I followed you here, yami." Ryou said in a weak voice. "I didn't want you to hurt her, and I didn't want you to get hurt. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." Bakura whispered back sadly. "Now we'll go home and we'll watch your favorite movie until we both fall asleep on the couch. Then I'll carry you to bed and we'll have wonderful dreams together."  
  
Ryou smiled again and it was obvious it took all he had to whisper the next few words. "Hmm. That sounds nice"  
  
Bakura touched his hand to Ryou's cheek and said, "I love you, Ryou."  
  
With his final breath he whispered his lover's name and then let his eyes drop, his body going still.  
  
"Ryou! Oh, Ryou! NO!!" Bakura cried out in sorrow.  
  
Pierce stood in shock as she held a glowing pink ball of energy in her hand. Ryou's soul. She hadn't meant to do this. Never had she killed an innocent. Ryou was her friend. A friend to everyone in fact. Everything Bakura was, Ryou was not. He was hope, light and yes, love. Staring at his soul she could not find one swirl of darkness within it. "Ryou." she whispered and her eyes returned to their previous color.  
  
At that moment the door burst open and Malik rushed in, Yami and Yuugi right behind him. But they halted their approach upon seeing Bakura cradling Ryou's body as tears streamed down his face, calling Ryou's name over and over as if it would return him to life.  
  
Malik looked to where Pierce was standing, still shellshocked, and immediately went to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as she whispered is shock, "I killed him. He...he sacrificed himself...for his yami. Why? Why would he do that?"  
  
Malik felt her respond to his embrace by resting her head sorrowfully against his chest, the tears beginning to flow. "Because," he replied, "He loved him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Anzu a few hours later (I forgot about her til now)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you don't know what happened?" she asked into the phone.  
  
Honda's voice drifted out of the phone. "No." he said. "After Pierce disappeared and Malik started to get weird I left. I don't know what happened and when I called Yuugi it was Yami that answered. He was acting strange. Almost scary. He told me to mind my own buisness and that they'd tell me later. Something serious is going on, but I don't know what. Hey, look. I gotta go. I'll talk to you at school Monday."  
  
Honda hung up and Anzu sat back in her chair.  
  
*I wonder what's going on.* she thought curiously. *I hope no one's trying to take over the world again!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kaiba's Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi cuddled into Seto's arms and let out a content sigh. After his early morning knockout Seto had been true to his word to an almost frightening degree. They had not once left the bed for more than five minutes. Seto had every meal delived to his room and refused to let Jou out of his arms. But, of course, Jou wasn't complaining either.  
  
"I wonder what the other's were up to all day." he wondered absently.  
  
Kaiba chuckled and said into his lover's hair, "Does it really matter? We had a good day, didn't we? And that's all that matters"  
  
"Oh, you're so selfish, Seto!" Jounouch said playfully and rolled over to grab a spare pillow from the floor.  
  
Kaiba shielded himself with his arms just as Jounouchi brought the pillow down on him. He laughed lively and grabed the pillow out of Jou's hands, quickly throwing it across the room and out of his reach.  
  
"Hey!" Jou pouted. "That's no fair!"  
  
With a growl Seto pounced on the blonde, pinning his arms to the bed. He grinned down at his startled lover and said, "Oh really? And since when do I play fair?"  
  
Jou managed to recover from the sudden surprise attack and flutterred his eyelashes dramatically. "Why?" he drawled, "You wouldn't do anything to innocent little me, now would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the confusion Bakura had disappeared with Ryou's body and no one seemed to want to disturb him. Neither Yami nor Yuugi seemed capable of dealing with the loss of such a dear friend. They had agreed not to say anything to anyone, at least until tomorrow. It was agreed everyone needed some time to deal. Pierce was in a dreadful state. The light had disappeared from her eyes and she seemed empty inside, devoid off all life. But her eyes had remained blue, indicating she was indeed still sane. Just in a deep state of grief. Malik was afraid to leave her alone in her state so when night fell he had curled up beside her in her bed foregoing any thoughts of 'improper'. Isis hadn't returned home for some reason, but he wasn't inclined to ponder it at this moment. Right now all he wanted was to comfort his Angel.  
  
The light from a full moon shone in her window causing the two figures to glow with a heavenly light. Pierce rested spooned into Malik's body, her hands clenching his which were wrapped around her body holding her tight into his chest. All that covered them was her single baby-blue blanket, outlining their entwined bodys.  
  
The bed shifted slightly as she scooted back, closer into his arms, seeking his warmth. Not physical warmth, but an emotional warmth she thought she possessed in spades. His arms tightened around her showing that he was still awake.  
  
"Malk?" she asked softly.  
  
"Mmm?" he responded, his breath warm on her neck.  
  
"I remember you." she whispered. "I remember everything now. I don't think...there is an Amunet anymore. Nor a Pierce. There's just me. Angel. I would say it's confusing...but it's not. I understand perfectly." She paused and felt a faint smile tug at her lips. "I remember the first time I saw you, in the pharaoh's palace. You were so breathtaking, even in the robes of a common priest. I thought my heart would stop. I hoped time would. But it didn't....but you already know that."  
  
He nuzzled into her neck and whispered back, "I remember. I felt the same about you. But I had seen you before. That's why I had tagged along with your brother. All I wanted was to be near you. To get one glimpse of you when you were relaxed and not playing to the crowd. By the time you noticed me, I had been in love with you for years."  
  
They were silent for several more minutes, both lost in thoughts of the other. After a moment, she spoke again.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked hesitantly. "Did Bakura really love Ryou?"  
  
"Of course." Malik responded. "You know that."  
  
"Do I?" she asked with a sigh, dropping her head to touch her chest. "Sometimes I wonder. Is love even real?"  
  
Malik didn't like where this was going. "Angel, you told me you love me. Was that real?"  
  
She nodded once. "It was. It is."  
  
"And this," Malik said as he raised his hand to her cheek to stroke it lovingly. "Is this real?"  
  
"It is." she breathed melting inside at the feel of his hand on her skin.  
  
"Then love," he said as he raised himself up to prop on his elbows. "Is real." He bent down and pressed a gentle lingering kiss on her lips. When he finally broke it he found himself staring into her now warm cerulean eyes. Their spark had returned. "We waited five thousand years to be together." he affirmed. "And now we will be. I promise, I will never let us be seperated again. I will always be with you. No matter what." And she smiled up at him with total faith in his words.  
  
(A/N=this would be what is commonly refered to as a 'fade-to-black' ^^)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) ^__^ So, how many of you hate me right now? It seems no one wanted me to kill Ryou...so that's exactly what I did! ^__^ But don't worry! It won't be a sad ending! Maybe...hopefully...-__- Tell me, how many more chapters do you want this to be? Because I could end it right here. But I have at least two or three more in mind. I could prolong it even more...but that's up to you.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews have killed Ryou!! O_O You....you....horrible people!!!! But at least you were well meaning!^^  
  
Rei Akita: Y'know, I really wanted to kill anyone but Ryou...but to be honest it was him or Yuugi. It had to be a pure soul, a hikari, to bring her back from insanity. Sorry. You can try to hurt me...but I've already hurt myself writing this.  
  
Reine Keri: Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you liked that bit about Bakura and the Shadow Realm! ^^ Yeah...someone HAD to die... It was the only way to bring her back.  
  
mya starnight: Um...your review confused me. I'm glad you liked it though. Now did you mean it HAS a little bit of romance...or did you mean for me to put romance in it..? Because I'm not a hopeless romantic. I write dark. If there's ever any romance it's either dark or very poorly written. I guess I'm just a depressing person when it comes to my stories. And, uh, why do you want me to email you? Full sentences really help. I'd be glad to email you...if I knew the reason... (wanders off really confused)  
  
Chibified Chibi: WAI!!! I WUV your penname!!! So adorably adorable!! -_- Yes, that is one of my strange phrases. Ooohhh...Bakura's gonna get it! I hope your yami doesn't hurt him too bad! (is hikari right now btw) I'll check out your stories the first chance I get! ^^  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: Yeah, everyone wanted me to spare Ryou and kill off Honda. I didn't want to kill Jou, even though his soul would have worked, cause I just didn't want to do that to Seto. Honestly, they JUST came out! They deserve some time together! *sniffle* I think I might like Jou better than Malik! O_O But this is just the hikari talking!! My yami is a die-hard Bakura fan. And when we join together we prefer Malik. @_@ Confused? I'll check out your story soon as I can, kay? ^^  
  
lilhillbillie: Yes, Chatha was Anzu. I had more in store for her and the random priestess who's name means destiny, but after fifteen hours I abandoned that side plot. Maybe after I finish the fic I'll go back and add it in. (digs Billie out) There? Now see what happens when you dig holes in unstable soil? Sorry...Ryou didn't live. But...(shifty eyes)...anyone who hates the fact that Ryou died should not stop reading...because...Ah hell! Just don't! You'll see why!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Maybe"  
  
by Enrique Iglesias  
  
If I had one single wish  
  
I'd go back to the moment I kissed  
  
You goodbye no matter how hard I tried  
  
I can't live without you in my life  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
  
Maybe we said it was over  
  
Baby I can't let you go  
  
I walk around, try to understand  
  
Where we went wrong and I can't pretend  
  
It wasn't me, it wasn't you  
  
But I'm convinced we gave up too soon  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
  
Maybe we said it was over  
  
Baby I can't let you go  
  
Nothing left to lose after losing you  
  
There's nothing I cant take  
  
When I run to you, when I come for you  
  
Don't tell me I'm too late  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
  
Maybe we said it was over  
  
Baby I can't let you go 


	20. Hope of Aset

~Disclaimer...(sniffle) I don't own Yugioh...but I did kill Ryou...and you hate me for that, right? (lip wiggle) Right? (begins crying)  
  
Seto: (sigh) We don't hate you.  
  
Nika: (looks hopeful) Really?  
  
Bakura: WELL I SURE DO!!! YOU KILLED MY HIKARI!!!!  
  
Pegasus: YEAH!!! I don't hate you because you're one of...alright my only...fangirl. But...YOU KILLED MY SON!!!!!  
  
All: O_O NANI!?  
  
Pegasus: (calms down and looks innocent) What? You hadn't figured that out yet? Come on! We look a whole lot alike y'know? Check the gorgeous silver hair. (does a hair flip)  
  
Bakura: ......wait....if Ryou was your son...and I'm his yami....does that make me your son too?  
  
Pegasus: Yep! ^^ Now come here and sit on your father's lap!  
  
Bakura: (begins backing away) Uhhh...no thanks. I gotta go look for a way to revive my hikari....(quietly) or join him in death...  
  
Seto: Man, and I though I had a weird family. You just got sexually harrassed by your long lost gay father...who is Pegasus. (gags)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
  
Hope of Aset  
  
The sun broke through the clouds as Angel stepped outside, it's rays warming her face. But it couldn't warm her soul. Malik had helped her immensely last night and if not for him she didn't think she could face another day. He had brought her out of her grief and made her accept their love. But it didn't change the fact that she had killed a dear friend and an innocent soul. No matter how happy she may be with Malik, she had to find Bakura and not only apologize but try to bring him whatever comfort she could. So much pain she had caused in both lives. It tore at her heart to think of the family and friends of those she had killed.  
  
*And there it is.* she thought as she raised her right hand and upon at the shining gold on her wrist. *The Sennen Band. I wish I could blame my darkness on my Item like Bakura. It gave me the power, but the darkness is mine alone. And I have to deal with it.*  
  
She felt a pair of warm arms slip around her waist and Malik rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going now?" he asked softly. When she nodded he continued, "I'm going to the museum to look for Isis. There's no way she could not have known what was going to happen. Which means she's up to something. Not only...Ryou's death...but also, she's always come home when we were about to...uh..."  
  
Angel chuckled at Malik's nervousness at saying out loud what had happened. "Make love?" she laughed. "Yes. She always stopped us before, but this time she didn't. She's most definitely up to something. She's always saying things about what's meant to happen being unstoppable, so maybe she thought all of this was meant to happen?"  
  
"Perhaps." he whispered back.  
  
Turning her head slightly she quickly caught his lips in a brief kiss before slipping out of his embrace and starting on her way down the sidewalk. "I'll be back in a few hours." she called back to him. "I just want to make sure he's alright."  
  
Malik watched his lover's back disappear around the corner before turning to lock the door. *She seems better.* he thought to himself. *I'm glad. Now, to find my sister.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as she arrived at Bakura and Ryou's house, Angel knew he was home. The front door was standing wide open and music was blaring from the upstairs. Pausing in the doorway she peeked in and called out.  
  
"Bakura?" she called unsurely. When she received no answer she cautiously took a step inside. Finding no one at first she began to wonder if she had been wrong and he really hadn't returned home. But then she came upon the darkened living room. Sitting in the middle of the floor Bakura cradled Ryou's lifeless body, his head bowed in sorrow. It seemed that he had yet to let him go.  
  
As she started to approach him she heard him growl, "Stay away."  
  
"I just want to help." she replied gently.  
  
"You've done enough. Just leave us alone." Then he looked up at her. His eyes held a feral gleam and they shone with angry satisfaction as he spoke his next words. "I guarantee you'll pay for what you've done. In one life I took your innocence when you took my love. And now, in this life, you've taken my light...so I've taken your love."  
  
"What?" she gasp in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," he growled, "I've...taken...your...love. You do love him, don't you?" Gently placing Ryou's body on the soft carpet, Bakura stood and glared at her, his eyes reflecting the sadistic pleasure he was getting from this. "You should never have left him alone." he said finally. "Now we're even."  
  
*No! It can't be!* Angel cried inside her head. *There's no way!* And then she disappeared, racing as fast as she could through the shadows towards her home and her love. *Malik!*  
  
Bakura watched her go and scoffed. "Hmph. Even? We could never be even. Malik was a lover. One of millions of males in this world. What you've taken from me can never be replaced. He was my hikari. Only a yami could understand what he means to me. Our souls were bound together, and he can never be replaced."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Please be alright!* Angel pleaded inside her head as she entered the front door of the house.  
  
"Malik!" she cried out, emerging from the shadows and racing through the house. But as she searched every room she could find nothing. He wasn't there. *That's good.* she thought. *He said he was going to the museum. I'll just call there and ask to talk to Isis. Surely he's arrived by now.*  
  
However as she reached for the phone it rang. After she had finished jumping out of her skin and stopped her racing heart, she picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Angel." Isis voice drifted out.  
  
"Isis!" Angel said relieved. "I was just going to call you! Did Malik tell you what happened?"  
  
Her only response was silence from the other end.  
  
"Isis?" she asked, growing concerned.  
  
"Angel." Isis said quietly. "Please sit down.  
  
"I am sitting." she lied. "Tell me."  
  
"No, you're not." Isis responded. "But I'll tell you anyway." More silence, then, "Malik's dead. He was hit by a car on his way to see me. He was killed instantly."  
  
All she managed to get out was "No." before her world went dark and she fell unconscious to the floor, the phone dropping by her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she next awoke she felt soft blankets covering her body. Opening her eyes she made out three blurry figures above her.  
  
"Hey!" a familiar male voice called out. "She's commin' around!"  
  
"Shh!" another familiar voice shushed him. "Quite, puppy. Don't excite her."  
  
"Angel?" a woman's voice asked gently. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Ungh." she managed to groan out. As her eyes cleared she saw Isis, Seto and Jou standing over her. She was in her bed. The bed she and Malik had shared just last night. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
They were all silent for a moment before Isis said, "You fainted...when I told you...what happened."  
  
That's when she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Malik." she whispered. "Malik, no!" Then the tears spilled over and she threw herself onto her stomach to cry into her pillow. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and Seto say her name, but it didn't matter. Her world was over. She had lost the only thing that made her life worth living. Now she could never have the happy life they had talked about last night. He had promised her they would always be together. He had promised that once they finished school they would marry. He had promised to take her back to Egypt where they would make a life together. But now none of that could be...and there was no reason left for her to go on.  
  
"How?" she managed to croak out, the tears affecting her ability to speak. "How did it happen?"  
  
"We don't know the details." Isis explained. "The driver said something strange looking suddenly appeared in front of his car and he swerved to avoid it. Several witnesses saw it too. They said it looked like a monster. Angel...Bakura brought a monster to life and caused the accident. When I saw this in a vision it was already too late. After I talked to you I called Kaiba-san and told him everything. About Ryou, about you and about Malik. I thought you would need your brother by your side for this."  
  
Suddenly Angel stopped crying and raised her head off the pillow. "You said...Bakura brought a monster to life?" she asked uncertainly and looked back at Isis. When the older woman nodded Angel suddenly leaped up off the bed and rushed over to her dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked as she rooted around through her clothes.  
  
"I know I put it in here." she muttered distractedly before crying out in triumph. She pulled her hand out and displayed the card she had hidden before. It was a picture of the Goddess Isis. In her right hand she held a glowing sphere of pink energy.  
  
"What's that?" Jounouchi asked curiously as he looked over her shoulder at it.  
  
"This is Aset the Fearless Queen of Heaven." she replied.  
  
"Aset?" Seto questioned. "I've never heard of that card before."  
  
"That's because they were never mass produced." she explained. "I received this card in the mail from Pegasus. He said he felt it belonged to me and that I should take care of it because it was one of a kind. Now I understand what he meant."  
  
"Can I see it?" Seto asked and she handed it to him. He studied it for a minute before remarking, "It has zero attack and zero defense. I'm assuming it's power is in it's special effect. What does it do?"  
  
She took the card back and said, "You're right. Aset has a special power. In a regular duel she's not really a powerful card. But if she's used by someone summoning her with Shadow Magic she becomes quite formidable. Her ability is to control the souls of men. As the Queen of Heaven she can either instantly kill her opponent by taking away their soul...or...she can return a soul."  
  
All were silent as that new sunk in.  
  
"You mean," Jou began, "That card can bring someone back to life...if Bakura uses it?"  
  
She nodded but bowed her head, continuing to study the card. "Yes." she said, "But it will only work once. And I doubt Bakura will agree to bring back Malik, when he can just as easily use it to bring back his lover. And...I don't know if I could live with myself if I withheld this from him. I was the one who killed Ryou, and while I have the card he has the power needed to bring him back. There's no choice. I'm going to give him the card and let him bring Ryou back. As much as I miss Malik...there's no way..."  
  
"Wait." Isis suddenly spoke up. "There is a way to have Bakura bring my brother back." They all looked at her and from under Angel's bed she withdrew the Sennen Rod. "The Rod won't work for just anyone. It chooses it's own master. But now that my brother is dead, it belongs to you." Then she held the Rod out to Seto.  
  
He took it hesitantly. In his dreams he had seen the duels five thousand years ago to claim the eight Sennen Items. He had to admit, he could feel it calling to him. It felt good in his hands. It felt right. Once he was it's master. It had chosen him to wield the power. Perhaps, he could again. Perhaps he could use it to bring his sister joy.  
  
"But," Angel started, "what about the Ring? Won't it stop the Rod from controlling him?"  
  
Isis shook her head. "Not in the hands of it's true master. If Kaiba uses the Rod on Bakura it will work. He will fall under it's spell."  
  
The look in Isis' eyes was beginning to worry Angel. Normally the woman always seemed so calm and in control. As if she knew everything that was going to happen and was fine with it. And, she assumed, she in fact did. But now...she seemed to be desperately trying to hold on to her calm facade. *She's lost someone very dear to her.* Angel realized. *It was something she couldn't see, until it was too late. And now, even though she's trying not to show it, she's in deep mourning. Like me.*  
  
"Isis?" Angel asked cautiously. "Are you alright? This doesn't seem like you. To force someone to do something against their will, knowing it will hurt them."  
  
"He was my brother!" Isis suddenly cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "We may not have gotten along like normal siblings, but we didn't exactly have a normal childhood! I loved my brother and I would do anything...ANYTHING to bring him back!" she declared loudly.  
  
"So?" Seto said calmly. "Which one is it to be? Malik...or Ryou? It's up to you, Pierce."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) With the power to bring back one person, who will she choose. Malik? Or Ryou? The one she loved. Or the one she killed. Will she bring back Ryou to repay her sin against darkness? Or will she choose to bring back her lover, choosing her own happiness over the happiness of another? Will she forego her guilt? Or give in to it? Find out next time on..."Angel Eyes"! *dum-dum-dum!* "Maybe The Final Chapter"! ^^ R&R  
  
So, how was my announcer bit? Hey, don't look at me like that! I didn't hog-tie the mysterious announcer man, lock him in a closet and take over his job. ^_^ Um...please don't kill me for killing Ryou....and Malik...and giving you the fragile hope that I might bring one of them back. Which do you want, ne? You gotta pic one! ^^ And if you try to hurt me I'll send Pegasus over to your house with the gay mafia! . Don't laugh at the gay mafia. They'll break the legs on your coffee table. o.o  
  
Mysterious Announcer Man: (hog-tied in a closet) Oh God help me! I'm claustrophobic!! O_O (hypervenilates)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews have shown me the light! You want Ryou back...so I killed ANOTHER character! ^^ Don't you just love me?  
  
Reine Keri: Ryou...not...one...of...your...favorites...? WAAHHH!!! EVERYONE MUST WORSHIP RYOU'S OVERWHELMING KAWAIINESS!!!! Yep, lots of fwuff. ^^ Nope! That wasn't the end! But looking back over it I realize it coulda been... Damnit! Why'd I have to keep writing when I coulda ended it there!? lol  
  
LoveLiesBleeding2: Yeah! RYOU!!! (sobs with her) Nope...not the end! There may or may not be anymore fluff...depending on who I bring back. But that wasn't the end. But I guarentee...there will be angst. ^^ I like angst!  
  
Maylia Intusha: Lol I like both your pennames! But this one is good! Look, basically if any of my reviewers ask me to check out a fic...consider it done. (mutters) I'm way too nice. Maybe I should let my yami, who's been strangely absent this chapter...right when I needed her, take over. I'd say you're gonna get about two more chapters...maybe one...maybe three...but an average of two. @_@ Here, Maytala! This is something my yami has laying around the house. It's called Tomb Robber Raid! (reads the label) It says it's guarenteed to work or you get your money back and the rabid badgers will come and kill whatever it didn't work on. O.o I gotta watch what Alice buys...  
  
PsychoSisters: ^__^ You can't bribe me with plushies anymore! I've got the real thing! (huggles Ryou then pushes him into the Plushie Machine...and he comes out a plushie; huggles the plushie) See? ^^ And I've got a pic of Ryou as a baby playing with the Sennen Ring and it's as big as him! So kawaii!! (sticks her tongue out) So there! ..... o.o ...... car ........@.@ ........ (seriously thinks about bringing Ryou back)  
  
Haru-chan: (glomps Ryou and starts sobbing again) I know! I'm such a horrible person!! I can't believe I killed Ryou!!! [Ryou: O.o I'm right here... (looks really confused) [Nika: (continues sobing loudly) NO YOU'RE NOT!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!! [Ryou: uh-huh...-_-  
  
A Lonely Heart Breaker: Wow. O_O I don't know what to say but...wow. I'm surprised you were so sad over it...it doesn't have enough description to make me happy...or sad...whatever. I'm very flattered. Seriously! I considered changing my plot just for you. But...to say anymore would be giving it away. So I'll just have to email you instead! ^^ That was a very good idea btw. Do you write? Because with ideas like that I definitely wanna read your work! Thank you for your compliments. This story is not up to par in my mind, but people seem to like it. And that makes me happy. Maybe I'm just too critical of my work..?  
  
Liviania: (sobs with her...sobbing too loud for the words to be heard...continues sobbing) [Pegasus: This may take a while. Why don't you grab a seat and she'll be through in a few days.  
  
Rei Akita: O__O OMG!!! Someone's scary when she's angry!! (starts shaking in fear...then turns into Alice) . YOU SCARED MY HIKARI!!! (begins chasing Rei Akita with a long bladed butcher knife) o.o (suddenly changes back and drops the knife; gasps) I'm sorry! (begins sobbing) I'm such a horrible person!!!! (switches back to Alice; stops sobbing) . And damn proud of it too!! (picks up the knife and goes off to torture some random human) [Bakura: O_O That...was scary. It's like watching Marik and Malik fight...only more demented... O_O 


	21. She's Backagain

~Disclaimer...I'LL KILL HIM!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS THIS WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN....I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: By him she means the person who has threatened anime and all who have signed on his little misguided crusade. In no way has current President Bush said he is getting rid of anime...I think. O_o God I hope not!  
  
Nika: (puts on her glasses...[yes, I wear glasses] and tries to look scholarly) Did you know that there is a petition to make anime illegal in the US? I quote: (looks down at paper she's holding) "Anime is a perverse, evil, insidious form of animation from the dark land of Japan, and is corrupting America's youth at unprecedented rates." (looks at audience) Please, don't let such ignorance endanger our fundamental right to freedom of speech and expression...as well as the free trade agreement with Japan. Sign the petition to keep our anime safe! http://www.petitiononline.com/4n1m3/petition.html Copy and paste that URL into your browser to read and sign the petition. To read the threat to anime copy and paste this URL= http://www.petitiononline.com/cutiepie/petition.html  
  
Bakura: O_O You mean...I may lose an entire continent of fangirls!? That's...that's....INCONCIEVABLE!!!! That's...PREPOSTEROUS!!! That's downright WRONG!!! (hyperventilates) (close to passing out at the thought of it)  
  
Nika: (starts to glomp Bakura but realizes that all 130 of her bishys are in similar states and can't figure out which one to glomp)  
  
Alice: (mumbles dangerously) No one touches my anime...  
  
Nika: (looks warily at Alice)  
  
Alice: (is wearing camouflage, has a machete strapped to her hip, a semiautomatic strapped to her back, "Silver" aka her favorite handgun in her side holster, a black duffel bag stuffed with grenades and various explosives sitting by her feet, and she's going over a floorplan of the White House) (muttering to herself) ...yeah...and here...that's where the cannon comes in...and then I gas the guards...then it's a straight shot to the Oval Office....but I'll need a rocket launcher and three pounds of playdoh to finish the job.  
  
Nika: Well, I've learned to ignore her when she gets like this. Good thing I'm the hikari. I'd never do something so wrong! =^-^=  
  
(a delivery man arrives)  
  
Man: I've got a delivery for a Nika.........Nonofyourbuisness.   
  
Nika: O_O Shhh!!! Just put it over there in the corner!   
  
Man: Yeah, here's your order. Eighteen tons of C-4, three bottles of nitroglycerin, a tank, a barrel of attack monkeys, the Legendary Giant Mallet of...Complete...Submission...uhhh... forty-four pink tutus, a spiked dog collar with the spikes on the wrong side, a squad of Rabid Badger Ninja Special Forces, and...uh...oh! Here's a letter from the Evil Flying Marshmallows accepting your proposal of a temporary alliance to destroy the... Evil... Flying... Bush... O_o   
  
Nika: O_O (snatches the stuff and kicks the man out...looks at readers) NO ONE...SAW THAT!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
  
She's Back...again.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"He was my brother!" Isis suddenly cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "We may not have gotten along like normal siblings, but we didn't exactly have a normal childhood! I loved my brother and I would do anything...ANYTHING to bring him back!" she declared loudly.  
  
"So?" Seto said calmly. "Which one is it to be? Malik...or Ryou? It's up to you, Pierce."  
  
Now:  
  
Two weeks had passed and Angel was slowly beginning to come to terms with what had happened. Feeling that she couldn't stay in the Ishtar house anymore despite Isis' protests to the contrary, she had moved out. And she was still banned from her parents house. So, she had moved into the Kaiba mansion with Seto and Jou. Both had welcomed her with open arms and they had helped her 'out of her funk' as Jou had called it. Jou played video games with her until both their hands were sore. Seto had actually volunteered to take a week off work to console her, but she had adamantly refused. She was perhaps one of the few people, along with Jou and Mokuba, who understood how much Kaiba Corp meant to him.  
  
The first few days she had refused to get out of bed let alone leave her room. Then Mokuba had taken to rushing her room every morning before he had to go to school and jumping on her bed until either she got up...or he bounced her out of it. His boundless enthusiasm was catching, she had to admit. And despite his young age he was extremely wise. *Takes after his brother.* she had decided. He seemed to know when to try to make her smile, when to give her comfort and when to leave her alone.  
  
With the three of them she had finally 'seen the light' as Jou, the man of a thousand meaningless quotes, had put it.  
  
And now she had finally returned to school. Each class went torturously slow and everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. They were all talking about her too. Every class, everytime she passed someone in the hall, during lunch. All the time she could hear them.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?"  
  
"She was living with him at the time."  
  
"Must have been horrible."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
Each comment just seemed to drive her farther back into herself. Into her cocoon of grief. Everything seemed want to push her back into darkness. Well...almost everything.  
  
A faint smiled crossed her pale lips as she saw Ryou come skipping up the hallway with Bakura in tow. "Pierce." Ryou said happily and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're back. School hasn't been the same without you. No one's forced my yami into a dress in weeks!"  
  
She chuckled halfheartedly with him. She had hardly laughed or even smiled since her decision. But the fact that he could elicit such a response from her heavy heart was proof that she had made the right choice.  
  
Ryou shifted a bit back and forth nervously before asking with his head down, "Um...Pierce? May I..? Uh..."  
  
Angel smiled. She knew what he wanted. So without a second thought she wrapped both her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
His arms slowly went around her waist and he hugged her back tentatively. "Thank you." he said, his voice laden with emotion.  
  
Pulling back she whispered, "I'm glad you're back too." Then she turned to look at Bakura. His face was completely expressionless. She couldn't tell if he was still angry with her or not. They hadn't spoken since she had given him the card and instructions to use it to bring Ryou back to life. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. Hate, anger, loathing.  
  
So she was certainly surprised when Bakura smiled at her and said, "Such a spirit as yours cannot be killed by Malik's death. He wouldn't want it. You corrected your mistake. I only wish I could fix mine." Then, before she could react, he had stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then quickly retreated in case she felt the urge to hit him.  
  
She stood there with bugged eyes. All she could do was stare in shock at the supposedly psychotic yami who was smiling sweetly at her. He had all but apologized and then kissed her. She raised her hand to her cheek and continued staring. *Okay.* she thought. *This is beyond weird. We're supposed to hate each other. But...he doesn't act like he hates me. And...I'm sure I'm gonna be sick for even thinking this but...he's really cute! My skin's all tingly where he kissed me! Oh yeah. I'm definitely gonna be sick.* For the first time in perhaps forever she felt like nothing more than a silly little schoolgirl with a crush.  
  
Then her stomach really started doing flips. Not 'schoolgirl with a crush' flips either. It was doing 'let's see breakfast again' flips. Her eyes went even wider and her hand quickly went from her cheek to her mouth. *Uh-oh!* she thought and took off without another word down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Bakura stared at where she had just been with a horrified look on his face. "I knew she didn't like me." he said, "But I didn't think my kiss would make her physically sick!"  
  
Ryou laughed at him and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it was you. She's been in mourning for a while and grief can do strange things to you." Then Ryou gave his yami a playful look and said, "Besides, it looked to me like she enjoyed it."  
  
Bakura scoffed at his hikari's suggestive words. "Like I care."  
  
Ryou just nodded. "Riiiiight. My cold-hearted yami doesn't care if the girl he confessed his love to at what he thought was his death enjoyed it when he kissed her, however chaste that kiss was."  
  
"Shut it, Ryou." Bakura growled at him. Then he turned to look back down the hall. Said girl had yet to come out of the bathroom and said cold-hearted yami was beginning to get worried. But it's not like he cared or anything! "I wonder if she's okay." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"We could always find out." Ryou suggested and pointed down the hall. "Here comes Anzu. We can ask her to check on Pierce."  
  
Bakura just scoffed again, but Ryou knew better. He was, after all, very much connected to him. So he headed off down the hall to meet her before she could disappear into her classroom, Bakura trailing along behind.  
  
"Oh, hello Ryou." Anzu said kindly. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Ryou nodded and said, "Actually yes. You see, yami and I were talking to Pierce when she became sick and ran to the bathroom. She has yet to come out and we're starting to worry about her."  
  
"Oh my!" Anzu exclaimed. "I'll go check on her right away! I knew she shouldn't have come back to school until she was ready!" Then she hurried off into the bathroom.  
  
Both boys waited outside the bathroom for a good ten minutes, Bakura pacing back and forth in front of the door anxiously. But he didn't care! Finally Anzu emerged and turned to Ryou.  
  
"I think you'd better get Kaiba." she said. "She seems pretty sick. I think she needs to go home."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened and he nodded before dashing off down the hall. Bakura looked at Anzu and said simply, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Anzu gave him a look like he could go to hell, but then she saw the genuine worry in his eyes. She leaned forward to whisper to him and said, "I don't trust you, but I think she does. Can you keep a secret?"  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy and pointed out, "I'm a five thousand year old spirit who tried to take over the world, was thwarted, given a body and is now attending high school with my hikari lover while pretending to be a normal human. Do you think I can keep a secret?"  
  
"Heh. Good point." she replied. "Alright. Come here." He leaned forward and after a pause she whispered, "She has food poisoning."  
  
"What!?" Bakura shouted. "What kind of secret is that!?"  
  
Anzu put her hands on her hips and turned her nose up. "Well I don't think she'd want people to know she's sick! After all, she's supposed to be this strong, tough girl. How would it look if she was fallen by bad tofu!? She's the girl who beat up Bakura!"  
  
He just glared at her and said in a low voice, "She did NOT beat me up."  
  
Anzu opened her mouth to point out that he had gone home bloody therefore she HAD beaten him up, but at that moment Seto came striding down the hall with Ryou at his heels.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hearing her brother's voice Angel emerged from the bathroom a little worse for wear. Her already pale skin was now the color of paste and she leaned heavily on the doorframe. "I'm alright." she insisted. She forced a laugh and said, "Left over take out for a week isn't good for you."  
  
She could see the relief on Seto's face as she assured them she was fine. What surprised her was Bakura. He was watching her intently, his face still showing concern.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryou asked gently.  
  
"Yes." she assured him. "I just need some rest and I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
She and Bakura locked eyes and it seemed she could read some strange emotion within his eyes. Perhaps an emotion that was just as strange to him.  
  
*What's wrong with me?* Bakura thought to himself. *It's not like I really care what happens to her. Do I? She's just...what is she? What is she to me that I actually care that she's well and happy? Could I still..? No, she's not Amunet. She's nothing to me.* And with that he broke their locked gazes and stalked off down the hall. Ryou quickly wished Angel well and hurried after his yami.  
  
Seto steadied Angel and led her out of the school and to his awaiting limo. Then he took her home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Ugh. Me sick. Me no write good when sick. Tree bad...fire pretty...@__@ *cough* Okay, this is so not a full chapter. I decided to stop now because I don't think I can type while vomiting. So...yeah. I decided to go ahead and post what I have. Not counting this mini-chappy there's probably...(counts on fingers)....(still counting).... two more chapters left. Yeah. Okay, bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. And for those who hate me for killing off Malik...he will return! I promise! (wicked grin) In the sequel. ^__^ Look for it. It's gonna be good. I think I'm gonna name it Dark Angel. I know. I know. It's been done. But it really fits with the storyline I've developed for it. ^^ R&R  
  
(A/N-2) I believe I'm going to make a fic in which the Anime Liberation Army, led by the reviewers of this fic and myself, storm the White House and force Bush to declare anime a protected species! ^^ What do you think?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews keep me from hurling all over the keyboard...please review! @-@  
  
lilhillbillie: First, I must apologize for missing your review last chapter. You reviewed just minutes before I posted and it didn't show up until it was too late. Don't worry. Alice is busy planning her assault on the White House right now because of the "anime issue". (sneaks a glance at Alice then quickly passes Billie a piece of paper) Here...sign this to join my Anime Liberation Army. I'll make you Major of Magical Infiltration. You'll command the Hyenas in the mission to infiltrate the White House using magical means and then report back your findings.  
  
Rei Akita: (hides behind her yami) O_O It was her idea!! She made me write it!! (Alice swats her away and goes back to planing "operation anime avenger") *whines* You no like angst and sadness..? I sorry! (wide grin) Well...not really! ^^ (passes her the paper) Join the ALA. I'll make you Commander of Blatant Intimidation. You and your team of Polar Bears will bellow and roar on the front lawn of the White House until they cower with fear! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh yeah, make sure you've got a good evil laugh...or roar. Otherwise I'll have to reassign you. ^__^  
  
Vladimir Putin Lenin Luzkhov: O_o...what a name! Thanks though! Wow, someone liked that chapter and didn't yell at me for killing people off!  
  
Artemis MoonClaw: Oh! Another person who didn't yell at me!! And you called my fic wonderful! Ooohhh! Arigatou gozaimasu! (huggles)  
  
Maylia Intusha: Yeah...he'll be back...in the sequel. ^^ (hands her the sign up sheet) Join the ALA and I'll make you, Maylia, Captain of Celestial Gathering and you'll have a team of Black-Winged Angels! And your yami can be Colonel of Terrestrial Gathering! Her team will be Moles! ^_^ Basically you just get the biggest rocks you can find and pile them in our secret base for use in throwing, catapulting, etc... Rocks in space...rocks in the ground...yeah, you get it. ^^  
  
Reine Keri: ^^ (hands her sign up sheet) And you! You can be Lieutenant of Bounty Hunters and your team wil be *cheesy drum roll* KANGAROOS!!! Why, you might ask, would I make kangaroos bounty hunters? Well, they look cute and cuddly...but damn do those things pack a punch! Uh...kick...yeah.  
  
PCU: Yep! ^^ It has got to be THE most kawaii pic of Ryou I've EVER seen!! I don't know where I found it...but I'll email it to you if you want. Hee! Ryou's back! I keep the car!! (does a little jig...I'm getting in touch with my Irish side^^) (hands her sign up sheet) You will be Captain of Covert Operations! And your team will be made up of...CATS!!! Cute, unassuming...TOTALLY VICIOUS HOUSECATS!!! ^__^  
  
Liviania: *squeal!* (hands her paper) I've got the perfect position for you! Join ALA and you will be Lieutenant of Schitzo Torture. Your team will be made up of...PUPPIES!!! Kawaii little puppies that randomly turn into giant HOUNDS OF HELL!!! ^__^ Your job will be to attach yourself to certain people however possible and be nice and sweet one minute and psycho killer the next! Sound like fun? And of course you'll never get caught because you'll go back to being sweet and no one will believe them when they say you're evil. ^^  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: O_O Wow. That was...totally cool! I wish I could have used that idea! But I couldn't. *sniffle* But I'll use it in the sequel! ^^ (hands her the sign up sheet) Join ALA and become...Brigadier General of Explicit Scenes!!! ^^ Your team will be a very special elite team of....BISHYS!!!! Lots and lots of BISHYS!!! Your job will be to distract people by directing the bishys in hentai acts with one another. (nods sagely) Now, this is a very serious post. It is up to you to distract everyone when we make our move. You have to be well versed in yaoi and all around bishyness. I suggest doing a little research first. Try reading Yami Bakura's Tales on adultfanfiction.net [my fave yaoi fic! ^^] and watch animes such as Ai no Kusabi and Fujimi Orchestra. This should get you prepared. However, if you feel you are unable to fulfill your duties as Brigadier General of Explicit Scenes I will, grudgingly, replace you and give you a more fitting position. Congratulations. You are my left-hand fangirl! ^^ [The place at my right hand always belongs to my imouto, Jodea, because she got me into yaoi, dark fics, rape, incest...you name it! ^^] 


	22. Strength of a Survivor

~Disclaimer...Y'know all those times you've been asked what you would do with the money if you were rich? Well, I've figured out what I would do thanks to lilhillbillie! I would buy the rights to Yugioh, proudly display in my disclaimers that I do indeed own it and then...PROVE IT!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Not to mention I would force some major changes into the anime. Mostly consisting of Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yuugi, Yuugi/Jou, Bakura/Malik, Anzo/bus driven by crazed, sugar-high Bakura...etc... ^__^ I would also pay the author of Yami Bakura's Tales a handsome sum to make the fic into an OAV! *cackles maniacally*  
  
Nika: Just wait til you see what's in store this chapter!  
  
Pegasus: -_- Angst...  
  
Yuugi: -_- You've got more angst don't you?  
  
Nika: -_- How'd you know?  
  
Alice: (is sitting on a half-naked Bakura) I told them! ^^ ... . Stop wiggling, Baku-chan! You're gonna get rope burns!  
  
Bakura: ;-; Oh Ra help me! *whimper* (looks at audience) Y'know, you could help too!  
  
Alice: (glares at audience)  
  
Audience: (slowly backs away)  
  
(Quick A/N: Don't worry! It's not the end! Unless I get even more bored of this fic... -__- But I've got some more in mind!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Twenty One:  
  
"A Mother's Love Withheld"  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Seto asked for the millionth time.  
  
Angel was curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over her body. She had the t.v. on and was watching a music channel. She rested her head on the couch arm and said languidly, "Yes. I'm fine. Just tired. Go on back to school and don't even think of skipping work on my account."  
  
Seto looked unconvinced but after a moment studying her said, "Alright. Jou will be home right after school and so will Mokuba. You'll be alright until then?"  
  
She just raised her hand, waved dismissively and grunted an affirmative. Seto shook his head and left the room.  
  
*She's strong.* he thought to himself. *Stronger than most people. She can get through this. She can get through anything.*  
  
Angel heard the door shut and groaned, rolling onto her back. She had hoped she could go back to school and everything would just be a nightmare, in the past. But it hadn't worked out that way. The one thing she had wanted since her birth was a normal life, normal friends. She had joked with Malik just a few weeks ago about how they would finish school like normal people. Then they would get normal jobs, have a normal wedding, get a normal house, have a nice, normal family together. But it wasn't to be. Malik had died and now she had no reason to stay in her 'normal' life. To the others she seemed the same girl they had known all along. But inside she was different. With the return of her memories and the rejoining of the two halves of her soul, she had changed.  
  
For one thing, she didn't think of herself as either the ancient priestess Amunet nor as the modern girl with an attitude and possible mental problems, Pierce. Now she was just Angel. A strange combination of both. To the others she may have seemed a bit more balanced. Her problem with physical contact had completely disappeared and she hadn't smarted off to anyone in a while. But the real reason she had changed was that she knew things no seventeen year old girl should know. She had memories of a life most couldn't even imagine. And she had very vivid memories of her death. And then...there was darkness. Five thousand years of darkness before her rebirth. Her body may have been that of a seventeen year old girl. But her mind was that of an immortal woman.  
  
She sighed to herself and sat up. *There's no reason to wait any longer.* she thought. *There's only one course left to me and I must follow it unflinchingly.*  
  
Thowing back the blanket she stood up and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She felt her stomach roll once, but pushed back the wave of nausea. She went to her spacious closet and pulled out a large black duffel bag, then proceeded to fill it with a few changes of clothes and the necessities. After packing the bag she wrote two notes. One she addressed to Mokuba and left beside the front door for him to find when he came home. The other she left on her brother's pillow. Hopefully the first note would give her enough time to escape Seto's expansive reach. By the time Jounouchi came home and found the other she would be long gone.  
  
Normally a teenage girl would have trouble reaching her particular destination alone. But she was no ordinary teenage girl. Slipping into the shadows she made her way as quick as lightening across the city. She had to make a few stops before she really left. Her first stop was her parent's house. Her father wasn't home, as she expected. But her mother was. She deserved to know at least.  
  
She let herself into the house by way of the shadows under the front door. She left her bag by the door and went searching for her mother. She found her sitting on the sofa watching television with the lights off. Stepping up silently behind her she said softly, "Atsuko."  
  
Her mother jumped in surprise and spun around. "Angelica!" she exclaimed relieved. "Don't scare me like that! How did you get in?"  
  
Angel just shook her head. "It doesn't matter." she said and stepped forward to join her mother on the couch. She had a lot to say and if she didn't get it out now she didn't know if she'd ever be able to. So she began. "Atsuko, there's a lot I need to tell you and not much time. Please don't interrupt me until I've finished." At her mother's questioning silence she continued. "Some of the things I'm going to say are going to sound strange, but I know you'll believe me. I now know the reason you and father abandoned me as a baby. I know the reason you left me with grams. You were afraid of me. Some nights you would hear me crying in my crib and would come into check on me only to find me missing. But still you heard the crying. And when you turned on the light I would suddenly appear as if I had been there the whole time. Not only that, but strange things happened around me. Things would move on their own. Paintings would fly off the wall when I was upset. And every pet we had mysteriously died with their eyes ripped out. You called me a demon.  
  
"It was then you met grams. We were in Egypt on vacation. I remember the night when you had me in the restaurant and she was there. I began crying and all the lights exploded. She approached you and asked if things like that happened a lot around me. And when you said yes she seemed to expect it. She told you that she had dreams of such a baby. That in those dreams she was given the baby to raise by an ancient goddess. She understood and explained to you that some children were born different. She said they were blessed with abilities by the gods. After that you became good friends with her and when it came time to leave Egypt and return home to Japan, you left me there with her. You signed over all rights to her and had her named my official grandmother. She said she could help, and she did."  
  
Angel paused. It was evident her mother had something to say.  
  
"How do you remember all that?" the woman asked in awe. "You weren't even a year old."  
  
"It's because I was never really a baby." Angel explained. "Not in mind anyway. In mind, up until I was two, I was a full grown woman. Now let me continue.  
  
"I don't fault you for what you did. You were frightened, and frightened people do desperate things. Now the time has come to tell you the truth about me. I am a five thousand year old spirit in the body of this human girl. Long ago I was called Amunet and I was a priestess of Egypt. Things happened, horrible things that led to my death. Because my soul was unable to find peace and love in that life it fled and was eventually reincarnated in the present. There are others like me. My brother, Seto Kaiba. My lover, Malik Ishtar and his sister, Isis. The pharaoh, my brother's lover, a servant in the palace. We were all reincarnated here to play out some game that went unfulfilled in that time long ago. Then there is the thief king, the boy who came here claiming to be my lover. He...was a part of the game. But now, I believe all our souls may be at peace. I found love, as brief as it was. Bakura, the pharaoh and I have put aside our differences. My brother and Jono are together again. Even the cursed pharaoh who could never know love in his previous life has someone with him.  
  
"And now, I'm returning to Egypt. This isn't my home, nor has it ever been. I miss the desert. I miss the memories that land holds for me. Memories both of my past life and my present. Memories of my love that will never truly die. You don't have to worry about me. I may appear to be nothing but a young girl, but I can take care of myself. I have memories, experience, and I have powers. I will survive and I will be happy. As happy as possible. And I don't expect to ever return."  
  
Silence fell over them as she finished her speech. Her mother stared at her with horrified eyes. When she finally spoke it was in a disgust. She continued to stare into her daughter's eyes and said, "Monster! You aren't my daughter!" She leapt backwards off the couch, nearly falling in her haste to get away. "Oh, I believe you!" she said in response to her daughter's look of shock and sadness. "As fantastic as your story is, your eyes tell me the truth. They're the eyes of a monster! A woman's eyes in a child's body! I was right, all those years ago! You ARE a demon! A plague on this family! What did I ever do to deserve YOU!?"  
  
Angel hung her head in sadness. "I don't know." she whispered. "I had hoped you would truly understand. I thought you were a wiser woman than this, but I see I was wrong." She stood up off the couch and looked at her mother. "I love you, Atsuko. You're the only mother I've ever know, as little of you I knew. My mother, my first mother, the pharaoh's sister, died in childbirth with Seth. I never really got to know her, but I know she was a good and kind woman. Perhaps it will take another lifetime for my world to be truly complete. I don't think I'd mind being born again. Then I could be with my love, my friends and my family. Perhaps. And now...good-bye."  
  
With her last word whispered she seemed to simply vanish, her favorite trick. In the darkened room it wasn't hard to seem to be gone. So she heard her mother's next words.  
  
She bowed her head and said softly to the air, "You'll be alright on your own. You've always been a survivor. You're stronger than me. So much stronger." A single tear fell from her eye to the burgundy carpet below.  
  
Angel retraced her route, picking up her bag on her way, and left the house, never to return.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) No author's note this time. Just know it ain't the end.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reine Keri: ^__^ Yep! It's sequel time for Baku-chan and our resident egyptian Angel! *gasp* Did I just give something away!? O_O (checks sign-up sheet) Yep! Everything seems to be in order! Okay, Lieutenant Reine! Here's your team! Rarin' and ready to go! (54 Kangaroos in black helmets and carrying sniper rifles salute her enthusiastically)  
  
Rei Akita: O__O You...DON'T...wanna save ANIME!?!?!? O__O [Bakura: O_O Breath, Nika-chan! Breath!! [Nika: Don't...call...me...'chan'! *faints*  
  
Artemis MoonClaw: What fic are you reading..? O_o How about a comment I can understand? Sorry, luv. Thanks for reading and reviewing though!  
  
Liviania: Oh, I don't know. I'm psychic? ^^ (her team of twelve schitzo puppies nip at her heels) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LoveLiesBleeding: ^__^ I loved your idea! Course...I love any idea when I'm both bored of a fic AND writer's blocked! (stabs Writer's Block Demon with her Holy Pen of Truth) Yep, I said sequel! There will be one! And what ideas I have in store for it... (evil gleam in her eye) I'll read your fic...eventually... I've just been sick...and bored...and my computer died for about a week and I wasn't able to write, connect to the internet or anything else. And of course I'll review with any ideas I can come up with!  
  
Maylia Intusha: Ooohhh...tell Bakura I want some of that cling spray! I think I can modify it...okay, I'm gonna give it to one of my bishounen who happens to be a scientist to modify. Hehehe... Just think, Tsuzuki-cling spray...Jounouchi-cling spray...Malik-cling spray... $-$ I could make a fortune!! Here, Watari!! I've got a new project for you!! ^__^ (Black Winged Angels soar down and salute Malia. Moles tunnel up and salute Maytala.) Here's your team! Waiting for your orders! ^^ We'll make anime a protected species yet!  
  
PCU: Oh yes! I love it! (two hundred cats form ranks before her and bow their heads) Your first mission will be to cut off the food suply to the White House! Now...it's not the idea of cutting off the food that's so funny...it's what you can do with it! (imagines Bush chewing frantically on his leather belt and bursts out laughing) Oh this is so good! (grabs keys to her new car) Jump in! Let's all go to Vegas to celebrate!! (holds up a shopping bag) I've got the peanut butter, hot wax and liquid latex! You bring Bakura and ten cans of whip cream! I'll turn my money into ones when we get there! ^^  
  
lilhillbillie: Yep! I thought you'd like that title. (considers her proposal...turns lawyer) Well, how about I give you Seto, Miroku...(rethinks that) uh...forget Miroku. He'd cause a scene by groping the interns. How about...Seto, Kurama, Malik, Kuronue, and...Yukito from CardCaptor Sakura? Sounds like a pretty good, and bishy, group for Magical Infiltration! (shifty eyes) Yeah...I know he spends a lot of time in Texas. But I have relatives there who'd attack me... They're scary! O_o So we're gonna attack when we get word he's at the White House. Hey...*psst-psst!* Why don't you take charge of that? You can have Yukito go in undercover and report back to you, who'll report back to me, when he's sure will be the opertune time to attack. ^^  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: yeah, my comp has that "review pop-up" problem too. Which explains why sometimes I don't review. *passes out from lack of sleep* (Bakura creeps up and puts a bra on her head, an open condom in her hand, and a bottle of booze nearby; snickers and creeps away) 


	23. Angel's Gift

~Disclaimer...don't own Yugioh. Nyah! :p  
  
Nika: I'm back!  
  
Alice: Well it took long enough!  
  
Bakura: Yeah! We were getting tired of waiting!  
  
Pegasus: (is curling his hair) And I've gotten split ends waiting for you to update!  
  
All: O_o  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter Twenty Two:  
  
"Angel's Gift"  
  
Jou threw the door to the mansion open wide and before he could do anything else Seto stormed past him. A few hours after returning to school Seto suddenly had a feeling of great forboding. Like something was going to happen. Like something HAD happened! Something important. He told Jou and Jou had told the others in passing. That was when Yami felt it too. With Yami confirming the strange feelings Seto had immediately rushed home with his puppy at his heels.  
  
"ANGEL!!" Seto called after returning from the room where he had left her. "ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
No answer. So he went storming up the stairs towards her room. Maybe, since she was sick, she was asleep and couldn't hear him. Maybe. He could hope.  
  
Jou watched his lover race frantically through the house, searching for his missing sister. Then he spotted the letter by the door addressed to Mokuba. It was in Angel's handwritting. Picking it up, he opened it without hesitation and read it. He had no qualms about reading someone else's mail to stop Seto's rampaging. As he read it a smile spread over his face.  
  
Looking up from the letter he called, "SETO!!! SHE WENT TO HER MOTHER'S!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" he heard Seto yell from upstairs. In a flash he was back downstairs and in front of Jou.  
  
"Yeah." he said and handed Seto the note. "She left Mokuba a note. She says she's gone to try to patch things with her mother. Sounds like a good idea but should she really be up? She's sick. She could --"  
  
"Jou." Seto said quietly, silencing the blonde instantly. His expression was dark and he kept his head down as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another note, this time addressed to both Seto and Jou. "She's gone." he said solemnly and handed the note over.  
  
"What?" Jou breathed in disbelief.  
  
"Read it." Seto responded.  
  
So Jou opened the envelope and removed the carefully written letter contained within. It started out in Japanese. He read aloud,  
  
"To my beloved otouto, Seto and his eternal koibito, Jou: First of all let me say how much I love you both. You're such big parts of my life. If not for you both I could very well have been dead. When Malik died I thought my world would end. But you were both there, pulling me through. And now let me say, I'm leaving. Please don't follow me. Please don't try to stop me. You both know I'll be fine on my own. I'm returning home, to where my heart rests. Perhaps there I can wait out this endless sadness that follows me. Perhaps, in time, I will heal and move on. But it won't be anytime soon. Where I'm going holds only happy memories for me. Memories of a love that trancended time and crossed darkness to find each other again. It's the birthplace of my soul...and his. I know how you must see me now. I seem whole. I seem to be dealing, I know. But the loss of my love has wounded me deeply and the sands must be my bandage. I sincerely hope to see you both again. Perhaps one day you will come here and I will find you. But I don't think that day is to come for a long while yet."  
  
Here the document switched into the ancient hieroglyphs of their past. Jounouchi was surprised to find he could read them. He had not regained his memories like Angel and Seto. Not even partially like Yami. And yet, reading the symbols was as second nature to him as breathing.  
  
"I now write in the ancient language of our people because I know that you will keep this letter. It would not do for someone not of our past to read the secrets contained within. And now; to Seth and Jono, who sleeps within you both. I would like to share a memory with you. One I know you haven't recovered yet. It isn't important to the fate of the world. It won't change the course of history. It's just a memory. A memory I think you will treasure. Consider it my parting gift to you. One...last...memory... Reading this spell will activate it. Be warned. And now, to begin: seiromem nettogrof eht htrof gnirb ot dnah enivid iam hcaer i emit fo sdnas eht sorca" (A/N=read it backwards if you will^^)  
  
Jou dropped the letter to the floor as a brilliant flash of light engulfed them and they lost all sense of themselves.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
The bright sunlight streams into the throne room, blanketing all within in it's warmth. The room is filled with people dressed in lucious silks and exotic fabrics. The pharaoh sits proud upon his throne. Amunet in her finest to his right side. Seth the same to his left. Before them a foreign noble bows low.  
  
"Pharoh," he says without looking up, "I bring to you fine gifts from my lord and master, the emperor, in hopes it will smooth relations between our two peoples."  
  
The pharaoh waves a hand boredly, signaling to begin. The noble makes a curt gesture to his servants and they bring forth large trunks full of expensive fabrics, large glittering jewels and remarkable works of art. However the pharaoh looks uninterested.  
  
"Impressive." he says. "But my land is wealthy beyond your wildest dreams. I have no need or desire for such things. Bring me something to catch my interest and I may consider your proposal."  
  
The man bows once again and says, "My pharaoh, there is one other gift. A slave. A very special slave."  
  
"I have thousands of slaves." the pharaoh responds disinterestedly.  
  
"Ah!" the man counters, "But none like this!" To his servants he whispers, "Bring him forth!"  
  
Two of the servants bring forth a figure covered in a white linen robe, head shielded from view. All that can be seen is a lock of unruly blonde hair sticking out from under the hood.  
  
He kneels before the pharaoh and the noble man makes his offer.  
  
"This boy is but a slave, born of slaves. However, he was graced with a very special gift. He is an accomplished musician who's song can calm the most raging heart. Also," the man pauses, glancing at the slave uncertainly, "he has a certain...ah..."  
  
He pauses nervously and then quickly orders all of his servants out of the room. They leave and the pharaoh, previously bored with another day's monotony, perks up at this new development.  
  
Amunet and Seth share a concerned glance with one another before returning their attention to the man before them. Both of their thoughts are the same. What could be so important that he would take such pains to keep it secret?  
  
The noble man chances a glance up at the pharaoh and says, "Ah, my pharaoh? Could we perhaps adurn this meeting to a more private area? With greater space?"  
  
The pharaoh narrows his eyes suspiciously and asks, "Why?"  
  
The man quickly states, "I wouldn't want this room to be damaged. Nor would I, or you, want this to get out amongst the common people. It could cause dissent, or even rebellion."  
  
The pharaoh considers for a moment before looking to Amunet. "What do you think, cousin?" he asks neutrally.  
  
Amunet is used to the pharaoh asking her opinion. As his eldest relative, older than he actually, she is a valued confidant. "I believe," she began, carefully considering her words, "that it is important we learn this dangerous secret. If this man...from a land with whom our relations are strained, means you harm...you will have both my brother and I to add to your own impressive power. There is no reason not to do as he requests."  
  
The pharaoh nods and thinks on her words. Then he looks at Seth. "And you?" he asks. "What do you think?"  
  
Seth keeps his eyes trained on the boy kneeling before them with his head bowed and body covered. "I agree." he says, "Amunet speaks with wisdom."  
  
The pharaoh nods again and stands confidently. "Very well." he says. "Follow me."  
  
Without waiting he strides from the room, certain they will follow. Amunet and Seth fall into step just behind him, the noble and the slave trailing behind them. He leads them through the palace to a room the three royals are very familiar with. As they emerge into the torch-lit room the pharaoh says, "You may proceed here. I assume this is enough space?"  
  
All the man can do is gape. Braziers surround the room, casting an errie glow. Shadows dance in the corners. But what holds his attention is the enormous reliefs carved into the walls. All around them, covering every inch of the walls of the room are intricit carvings of all the monsters, spirits and gods of their world.  
  
Annoyed with the man's lack of response the pharaoh commands, "Slave, do as your master said and revel this secret of yours."  
  
The slave mearly nods and heads to the center of the room. He doesn't seem to be doing anything, but then...they can't tell as his face is obscured from view. After a few moments a dark shadow begins to extend from his body.  
  
"Shadow magic!?" Seth gasps aloud in disbelief. "But he's just a slave!"  
  
Amunet shakes her head in clear confusion. "No, not shadow magic." she muses. "More like...an actual shadow. This is strange. I can't feel any magic coming from him, but I definately sense magic in this room. Very close to him, but still...not him."  
  
They don't have long to wonder though as the shadow suddenly spring to life and take the shape of a creature. Looming protectively over the boy is the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon, counterpart to Seth's own Blue-Eyes White Dragon. All three of the Egyptians gasp out loud.  
  
"That's impossible!" the pharaoh cries in astonishment. "I demand an explanation!"  
  
The noble says simply, "I have none. All I know is that the slave boy, Jono, is protected by that dragon. He has no magic, and he does not summon it. As he tells it he merely asks it to appear...and it does. And it's very protective of him. I wouldn't suggest approaching him right now. It's killed three of his previous masters when they attempted to...punish him."  
  
"No slave," Seth begins, "can summon anything! And only those of royal blood are protected by a creature as powerful as that!"  
  
"And yet," his sister replies quietly, "here it is." She turns to look at the pharaoh and says to him kindly, "Kahlid, accept the offer and take this boy as your slave. Isis has brought him to us and we must accept him or face her wrath."  
  
He smiles warmly at her and says with a smile, "I accept." Then he waves dismissively at the noble man. "Now leave us. I must confer with my cousins."  
  
The man bows enthusiastically, happy that the pharaoh has agreed, and quickly leaves the room, not chancing a look back.  
  
Seth watches as Amunet begins to 'discuss' something with the pharaoh. Appearantly they don't exactly see eye to eye on the fate of the slave. He's seen such disagreements betwen the two before and knows not to get involved if he values his head.  
  
"Amunet," the pharaoh says placatingly, "he is a slave. He cannot become anything else."  
  
"Kahlid," Amunet shoots back, losing her usual calm, kind expression, "he is definately more than a slave! He has been brought to us by the gods and should be treated as such!"  
  
Seth shakes his head. Only the pharaoh can get her riled up like that, and he does it so effortlessly. He can't help but wonder if perhaps there's some unspoken emotion between them, other than love for a family member.  
  
"He...is...a slave." the pharaoh reitterates.  
  
Amunet pokes her lip out a bit like an unruly child and says, "Don't treat me like a child, Kahlid. I know very well what he is! But that doesn't mean he has to stay a slave!"  
  
"Shouldn't you try to stop them?" a gentle voice says quietly so only Seth can hear.  
  
Spinning around Seth turns away from the bickering cousins and looks at the slave boy who is staring intently at his feet. Seth studies the boy as he crosses the space between them slowly with purposeful steps. His overall stance is that of a slave. He stands with his head bowed, shoulders slumped forward. But, unlike a slave, as Seth approaches he does not flinch. In fact, he does not even shift slightly. For a slave to stand so calmly, so confidently, as one of the most powerful men in the world approaches him...it is truly a testament to his character.  
  
Seth stops mere inches from him and narrows his eyes in a semblance of anger. No slave should ever address their better with anything other than an offer for more wine. But somehow, he cannot find the heart to be truly angry with him. "You dare address me?" he says in mock displeasure.  
  
"No." the slave says in a submissive yet confident tone. "I was speaking to the dragon." With that he flicks his head in the direction the Red-Eyes is standing, looming protectively behind him.  
  
Seth breaks his gaze and looks up at the creature he had all but forgotten about it, no minor feat. Supposedly he should have already attacked the approaching priest, but instead the dragon mearly eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"Why has he not attacked me?" Seth asks in honest confusion.  
  
"Because," the slave whispers back, "you do not intend to harm me."  
  
Seth quickly drops his gaze back to the hooded, bowed head. *How could he know that?* he wonders to himself. Aloud he says in a soft, almost tender voice, "No, I don't." A strange sensation suddenly comes over the young priest and he slowly raises a hand to the boy's shrowded face. He reaches under the hood and gently cups his cheek. "Your name..." he says in a hushed tone, "is Jono, correct?"  
  
The boy nods once, not trying to free himself from Seth's grasp and daringly looks up into the face of the handsome priest.  
  
Seth gets his first look at Jono's unshielded face as he raises his head and the light from the braizers plays across his features. *So beautiful.* the words cross his mind unbidden. "My name is Seth."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Sorry it took so long! (ducks rotten fruit) Please! (just barely avoids a moldy cabage) Let me explain!! (get's hit in the head with a watermelon) @__@  
  
Alice: Okay, I'll explain. (audience prepares their next volley of rotten food) (Alice glares at them) (audience thinks twice and hides their ammunition) That's better. Well, my hikari started a new fic called Kitsune Delight. She really didn't expect it to get over a hundred reviews for the first three chapters so when she posted it she fully inteneded on continuing this fic. But...things developed and appearantly people like that fic more than this one. But we still fully intend to complete this one! It's almost there. Didn't expect to have ANOTHER chapter to write after this one either! Soooo...all I can say is...I'm working on it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei Akita: I quote from your review (since it's been a while): "First of all, you have to understand that the petition against anime is not being started by Bush in the first place. It's being started by some idiotic person who plans to send it to Bush." Yes, I know that. I SAID that! If you would read at the very beginning of the chapter it says (another quote): "By him she means the person who has threatened anime and all who have signed on his little misguided crusade. In no way has current President Bush said he is getting rid of anime." I thought I made that very clear. And...I'M A DEMOCRAT!!! Republicans can lick my shoes for all I care! Bunch of conservatist nazis!! Heh, I have very strong views... (continues her rant) How dare you say homosexuality is wrong!?! I like girls (almost) as much as I like guys! And how dare you try to make abortion illegal!?! It's not YOUR body now IS IT!?!? (panting deep breaths) Sorry...this isn't aimed at you. Just one of my little schitzo rants. Nika likes Rei Akita! ^^ She reviews lots! (hands her a squeaky Yuugi plushie)  
  
Maylia: Yeah...but maybe you'll get to see a different side of her mother in the sequel..? (huggles her Bishounen-cling spray) Thank you so much! Kissies to Baku-chan for being such a wonderful little slave! (looks around with an insane glint in her eye) Now...who to use it on first..? Oh! (sees Jou walk in munching on some chips) JOUJOU!! (sprays him with it) [Jou: O_O AAAHHHHH!!!! (is stuck instantly to Nika) {Nika: Ewww!!! There's chips all over me! ..... Oh well! (huggles Jou) [Jou: ....save me..? O.o  
  
LoveLiesBleeding2: I'm better now, and I hope you are!  
  
Reine Keri: Yeah, I can just imagine what I could do as a baby with those powers! LOL Don't worry! Malik'll be back!! ....eventually.... hehehehehe!!!!!  
  
PCU: (is in a Vegas jail cell) -_- Who knew you could get arrested for spraying a police officer with whip cream..? Grrr....and he took away my POCKY!! Must....have....POCKY!!! (goes 'Hulk' and tears her shirt off) ...... -_- ....oops... (glares evilly at the other inmates) ...don't even think about it. (flexes her claws dangerously)  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: I'm okay! See!? ^___^ Are you still not able to go online at home? Can't wait to see your manga!!! If possible... I've got the second chapter of our fic up too! I renamed it Sake Sister Acclimation and it's all about YOU!!! ^^  
  
Liviania: Yay! No one reported me and I thank you and your schitzo dogs!! I hope I don't OD again too... -_- But I probably will, unless I die tomorrow. Curse you sleepwalking!!  
  
sg16: Wow! You read it for FOUR HOURS!!??!!?? I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOU!!! Thank you!!!!!  
  
mya starnight: ^^ I'm glad you like this fic! And I don't mind being called a witch, because I am one! (=^-^=) Sure I'll email you! Sorry I didn't sooner, like right when I got the review...but I forgot. Totally. No excuse. ;_;  
  
Kylio: Did I email you and tell you everything you asked? I think I did...not sure though... *wanders off looking dazed*  
  
Artemis MoonClaw: Cool? Just cool? That's all you can say!? And it was a QUESTION!!! LOL I'm just joking! Hey...I understood it. ^_~  
  
surfergurl16: Thanks, and I certainly did take my time, ne? ^^  
  
kaori: Yes, yes! Malik will be back! ^__^ In the sequel! I'm glad you like it after reading for an hour! Malik is my favorite bish from Yugioh so I can't keep him dead for long. [Bakura: Hey! I thought I was your favorite!? [Nika: (huggles him) You know you are! [Bakura: -_- One day I'm gonna learn to keep my mouth shut. 


	24. Final Chapter, the Light and the Dark

~Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh. Just a lot of angst. ^^  
  
(A/N) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic and stuck with it even when I didn't. Without you it would never have reached completion. I'm not going to respond to reviews this chapter, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate you all. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, short as it is. I want everyone to review, even though I won't be able to respond to them next chapter...because there won't be one. Let me know you liked it! ^^ Thank you a million times. And if you want me to tell you when I post the sequel, leave an email address where I can reach you in a review and I'll send an email your way when it's up. So, goodbye from Nika. Hope you all enjoyed yourselves on your little trip into this subcorner of my mind.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
By Mistress Nika  
  
Chapter Twenty Three:  
  
"Holding the Light and the Darkness"  
  
(title shamelessly stolen from Magic Knights Rayearth season two ^^)  
  
~~~The present~~~  
  
Angel stood at the harbor, staring out at the limitless black ocean before her that seemed to reach until forever. The water gently licked at the dock beneath her feet and the wood creaked steadily with each wave. The salty sea air blew softly against her pale skin, making it cool to the touch. The faint sliver of moon had hidden itself behind thick clouds and would not be making an appearance tonight. The darkness was broken only by the lights of the lively city to her back.  
  
Two hours she had been standing here. Ever since the setting sun left this world in a show of glorious color, casting it's last fading light upon her insubstantial heart. But now, all was darkness and the only reason she persisted to remain in this world lay locked within her, within the confines of a sorrowful soul.  
  
She had thought to say goodbye to all those in her life, but with the disallowance of her mother's acceptance and love she had foregone that course of action. Now, all she wanted was to leave, to escape and never return. She would miss some, but others she could only hope to forget with time.  
  
Her parents she understood. A man and woman who never wanted a child suddenly and unexpectedly bestowed with the gift of one they could never hope to understand. They had feared her, and they had hated her. But still, she could understand their position. They had her pity, if not her love.  
  
Isis was one she would miss. She had taken her in and made her feel as though a loving family were not something impossible in her life. Both she and Malik made her feel as though she belonged somewhere. They made her feel whole.  
  
The pharaoh and his little aibou, she may perhaps miss as well. She still felt the love she had once possessed for the pharaoh, though it was only an ember, a precursor to the love she would always hold for Malik. And little Yuugi, with his innocent eyes and loving heart. So childlike and trusting, yet with an indomitable will.  
  
Then there was her beloved brother Seto and the indisputably adorable Jounouchi. She would miss them most of all.  
  
The chiming of a bell cut through the silence of the night, informing her the boat was preparing to embark. But as she turned to leave a voice interrupted her introspective silence.  
  
"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Bakura's voice asked, surprisingly soft.  
  
She didn't turn around. This was one person she didn't want to see. She couldn't deal with the strange emotions she could feel rising within her just from his voice. She did however pause in her steps.  
  
"Why not?" she asked solemnly, all pretense of the normal girl gone from her words. "I hold no love for you. You are as a parasite in my life, sucking away all sanity and light."  
  
Whirling around to face the silver-haired boy with the face of an angel, she was unprepared to find the emotion she found there. He looked hurt, almost sorrowful. He stared into her eyes with honest regret. Something deep within her made her unwilling to cause him pain with her words, but this could be her last chance. She was determined to tell him all that he had done to her.  
  
"It is your fault," she continued in a hushed whisper with increasing venom. "What happened five thousand years ago was all your fault. Yes, I was in a pitiful state when I left the palace to wander the streets aimlessly. But it was you who preyed upon my vulnerability and drove me to insanity. It was you I hunted with an insatiable bloodlust only your death could quench, killing so many in my pursuit of you. If not for you I may still have found love with Hasani. It was you who stole him from me, both then and now. You killed Malik, and I curse you for it! I take all responsibility for killing Ryou, but it was you who created that darkness in me. You who are the cause of everything! My hate for you knows no bounds!"  
  
She watched as Bakura lowered his head in sadness. After many moments of contemplation, he finally spoke in a muted tone. "I know." he said softly, "I am darkness, nothing more. I was not born in darkness, but I was forged in it. My existence causes pain and suffering to all those around me, but still I go on. I go on because even the darkness can love." He paused, but was intent on saying his piece. Just as she did, he wanted to explain what drove him to his actions. "The darkness can love, but it is the light it loves more than anything else. In the darkness, one is blind. But the light brings vision to the blind and hope to those who despair. I was not lying when I said I loved you. I loved you as the darkness loves the light, from afar. If I got to close to you, your light would destroy me. So I loved you from a distance until my obsession drove me to the brink. I tainted you with my darkness in the hopes of bringing you closer to me, even if only for one moment. But just as your light was pure and undiluted, so became your darkness. It became something even I could not fathom, and I am eternally remorseful for what I did to you. Both then and now. No words can ever tell you how I wish I could return to that day, so long forgotten and yet not. How I wish I could take back my actions and make you whole again, without me in your life. Or more, if I could go even farther back and let myself die in the shadows of a cold realm, an insignificant and forgotten child. How I wish I had ignored the light offered to me, once in the form of the Sennen Ring and once in the form of a radiant priestess named Amunet."  
  
Silence reigned as the two stood staring into each other's eyes. Both could see a sadness and longing reflected back at them, and both wished nothing more than to fill the emptiness within the other's soul.  
  
After a moment, Angel whispered softly, "The truth, for both of us." She silently turned her back on the silver darkness watching her with downcast eyes and whispered one last phrase that spoke her soul. "Goodbye, Bakura."  
  
And with those last words, she walked away from both the darkness and the light.  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
